Melody
by DolphinAl
Summary: "Rasanya asin dan kecut" Vkook/Taekook
1. Chapter 1

Denting piano memenuhi ruangan. Lagu klasik mengalun lembut, mengisi ketenangan di ruangan kecil itu. Tuts putih hitam tak berhenti ditekan, sentuhan seringan bulu bergerak anggun seakan menari diatas tuts. Suara dentingan terdengar sumbang dibeberapa nada, tapi lagu itu tak berhenti bermain.

Nada terakhir berbunyi, mengakhiri lagu.

Mendesah puas, pemuda yang sedari tadi memainkan lagu meregangkan tangannya dan melemaskan otot bahunya. Memainkan lagu klasik itu bukannya sebentar, otot bahunya terasa pegal setelah beberapa jam mendukungnya memainkan piano tuanya.

"Manis dan sedikit pahit." Gumamnya pelan.

Matanya menatap ke segala arah. Ruangan kecil yang ditempatinya ini dicat putih dulunya. Kini dinding yang dicat putih itu sudah kekuningan dan catnya mulai mengelupas di beberapa tempat. Jangan lupakan rembesan air yang kini ditutupi jamur itu.

Di ruangan kecil ini hanya terdapat sebuah piano hitam. Piano tua yang bahkan beberapa tutsnya tak lagi berbunyi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seakan memuja pada sehelai kertas yang diletakkannya diatas penutup piano. Tersenyum penuh rasa syukur, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dimatanya.

"akhirnya.." ucapnya sepelan angin musim panas yang berhembus dengan senyum yang terus terkembang.

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

Enjoy ╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯

 _"Without you, I feel broke like I'm half of a whole.._

 _Without you, I've got no hands to hold.._

 _Without you, I feel torn like a sail in the storm.._

 _Without you.. I'm just a sad song.."*_

Jungkook mengakhiri lagunya dan suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelahnya.

"Bagus sekali Jungkook-ssi, kontrol suara yang baik sekali." Ucap pria tinggi berkepala plontos.

"Ah," Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya,"Khamsahamnida, saem."

"Bagus, tetaplah seperti itu. Latihan kita lanjutkan besok. Kerja bagus semuanya." Saem itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan latihan.

"Wah, suaramu itu memang jjang Jungkookie," Seorang namja dengan eyesmile lucu mendekatinya. "Tapi tentu saja suaraku lebih merdu darimu." Sang namja membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Ya ya, kau yang terbaik Min hyung." Jungkook memutar matanya. Ia berjalan mengambil tasnya disudut ruangan.

"Setelah ini kelasmu apa Jimin hyung?" Tanyanya pada namja bernama Jimin itu.

Jimin meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, berusaha mengingat. "Kalau tak salah, kelas menari, setelah itu fisika, dan kemudian- AH!" Tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan menepuk kening, cukup kuat sepertinya. Jungkook menatapnya terkejut. "Ada apa sih hyung!? Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba begitu!" Bentak Jungkook. Beberapa orang yang masih berada diruangan itu menatap mereka aneh.

Jimin cengengesan setelah itu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. "Hehe, mian Kook-ah. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hari ini sepupuku datang dan akan bersekolah disini, aku harus menyambutnya." Jawab Jimin terlalu bersemangat. Ia buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya.

Kening Jungkook mengerut, "Sepupu? Kau punya sepupu hyung?" Jungkook tak tahu hal ini.

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah menceritakannya sih. Dia dari mendapat beasiswa dan ini hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Kalau tak salah ia akan datang pukul 9 nanti." Jimin menjawab dengan terburu-buru. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut Kook-ah?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang menatap aneh padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya ketika Jungkook masih menatapnya aneh.

"Kau bilang dia datang jam 9 kan hyung?" Giliran Jimin yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ne."jawabnya yakin.

"Tapi sekarang, sudah jam 10 lebih hyung"jelas Jungkook.

"MWO!?"

╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯

"Haah, benar-benar deh. Katanya mau membantuku tapi sudah sejam ditunggu, dia tak juga muncul. Aissh, awas saja dia nanti." Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang.

Tangannya mengenggam kertas yang berisi peta sekolah yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya. Kertas itu dipakainya untuk mengipasi lehernya yang bercucuran keringat.

"Hah, panasnya. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang lewat sih!? Setidaknya beritahu aku dimana kantin." Omelnya seorang diri. Kertas yang dipegannya semakin kusut karna digenggam terlalu kuat.

TING

Samar-samar terdengar suara piano dibelakangnya. Telinganya dengan cepat menangkap suara itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kalau ia tak salah dengar, suara itu berasal dari ruangan dibelakannya ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati ruangan itu, salah satu jendelanya terbuka. Ia memasukkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk melihat kedalam ruangan. Semacam pencuri gitu.

Beberapa orang didalam ruangan menatap aneh sekaligus terkejut melihat kepala seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela mereka. Tapi sang namja mengacuhkannya, ia lebih tertarik mendengar permainan piano itu.

Begitu lagu selesai dimainkan, orang-orang didalam ruangan bertepuk tangan. Pujian-pujian seperti, 'bagus' 'keren' 'yeah(?)' terdengar.

Suara deheman menghentikan keributan. Asalnya dari seorang guru wanita berkacamata dengan rambut disisir rapi. Guru itu menaikkan kacamata dengan jari tengahnya dengan gaya yang anggun.

"Permainan yang bagus Seungyeol-ssi. Hanya saja-"

"Rasanya asin dan kecut."

Semua orang termasuk sang guru mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja di jendela yang tadi berkomentar.

Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh mereka, tetap menatap pemuda yang tadi memainkan piano.

"Suara partitur dan bunyi permainanmu tidak selaras. Tempomu terlalu cepat dipertengahan lagu dan terlalu lambat pada penutup, padahal lagu yang kau mainkan itu bertempo Adagio." Ia kembali berkomentar, memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ap-"

Ia memotong ucapan Seungyeol, "Rasanya asin dan kecut. Menandakan kau memainkannya tanpa memahami lagu tersebut."

Semua bingung dengan ucapan namja yang berkomentar itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berlalu lalang dikepala mereka. Seperti:

'Sejak kapan partitur bersuara?'

'Memangnya bunyi nada piano itu ada rasanya?'

'Dia gila atau bagaimana?'

-dan pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Sedang sang guru hanya diam memperhatikan. Seungyeol, yang merasa diremehkan, mendelik kesal. Namun, belum sempat ia membalas ucapan sang namja, suara lain terdengar.

"KIM TAEHYUUUNNNGGGG!

Semua orang memandang keluar jendela, mencari asal suara.

"TAEHYUUUUUUNNNGG! EODISEOOOOOO!? KIM TAEHYUUUUNNNGG!"

"YA HYUNG! Kau membuatku malu!"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil facepalm. Kepalanya masih berada di jendela. Semua orang meliriknya.

"Uhm, begitulah. Selamat tinggal, dah!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang.

Ruangan itu masih diterpa keheningan setelah Taehyung menghilang.

"ap- apa-apaan itu tadi!?" seungyeol yang pertama kali tersadar. Namun pertanyaannya hanya dijawab tatapan mata kebingungan.

Sang guru melirik kertas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

'Kim Taehyung..' Ia memandang keluar jendela. Senyumnya mengembang, 'Menarik.'

╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯

"Hyung, jangan berteriak! Kau membuatku malu, aissh." Jungkook lelah, sungguh. Daritadi hyungnya ini berteriak-teriak memanggil sepupunya. Nasib baik mereka belum digeret guru. Belum lagi ia terpaksa bolos, hanya untuk menemani hyung gilanya ini.

"TAE-"

TAP

"EOMMA!"

"Hehe, aku bukan eommamu Jiminnie~"

Mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya, Jimin segera berbalik.

"TAE!" panggilnya begitu melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Hai Jiminnie!"

Mereka pun bepelukan.

 _THE END_

 _/PLAKK_

 _Oke, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan.._

Jimin melepas pelukannya. "Darimana saja kau? Aku lelah mencarimu tahu!" Omelnya, Sedangkan yang diomeli mendelik kesal.

"YA PARK JIMIN! Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Aku menunggumu 1 jam lebih!" Taehyung balas mengomel.

"Oh.. Hehe, Mian. Akan kutraktir kau minum nanti." Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya berkerut kesal berubah ceria mendengar kata 'traktir'.

"Kau juga Kookie-ya."

Mendengar nama asing disebut, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja dibelakan Jimin. Taehyung kode-kode pada Jimin minta dikenalkan.

"O-oh iya,"Jimin menepuk keningnya. "Taehyung perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintahnya pada Taehyung.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Taehyung imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku V." Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membuat huruf 'V' dengan jarinya. Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengamati Taehyung, terkejut.

"Eh, ah, ya, ano, Je- Jeon Jungkook, imnida." Jungkook buru-buru memperkenalkan dirinya. Uuukh, mukanya pasti memerah.

"Ooohh. Kau manis ya," Jungkook tambah memerah. "Dia pacarmu Jimin? ternyata kau suka yang lebih tinggi." Komentarnya pada spekulasinya sendiri.

Jimin tersinggung. Jungkook batal merona.

"Ya! Kau! aissh. Kau mau bilang aku pendek gitu!?" Berang Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum konyol.

"Itu fakta Jiminnie" Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawa, ia tak mau kena sembur juga.

"Jadi benar, dia itu pacarmu." Taehyung kembali mengulang pendapatnya.

"BUKAN! Aissh.. sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kau mau kutraktir tidak?"

"Hehe, mau." Taehyung melirik Jungkook sebentar, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari mengejar Jimin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu dengan masih mengomel.

Jungkook jatuh hati seketika.

 **TBC.**

*= Lagu We Are King - Sad Song

lagunya enak loh '-')b

next chap : Synesthesia


	2. Hello

(Chapter 1 : Hello)

 _"eomma," panggil Taehyung kecil pada seorang yeoja cantik disampinya._

 _"ya Taehyungie, ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut. Tangannya yang ramping terus menekan tuts piano. Menghasilkan nada yang menenangkan._

 _"Suara piano yang eomma mainkan rasanya manis. Lalu warnanya juga cantik. Kenapa begitu eomma?" Tanya Taehyung. Raut kebingungannya terlihat menggemaskan._

 _Yeoja cantik yang dipanggilnya Eomma menghentikan permainannya._

 _"Apa maksudmu Tae-ya?" Tanyanya sembari menatap bingung sang anak._

 _"Lagu yang eomma mainkan rasanya manis." Ulang Taehyung. "Juga berwarna merah muda. Dan suaranya mirip sekali dengan yang keluar dari buku itu." Lanjutnya menunjuk buku partitur._

 _Sang Eomma mengerut bingung. Tangannya mengambil buku partitur yang diletakkannya diatas piano. Ia membalik lembaran-lembarannya._

 _"Taehyungie, coba kau mainkan lagu ini." Pintanya sedikit ragu. Jari rampingnya menunjuk satu lagu._

 _Pachelbel - Canon in D mayor_

 _Taehyung ragu-ragu meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts itu. Namun, seperti tersadar sesuatu, jari-jarinya kemudian dengan lincah memainkan piano. Menghasilkan nada yang sesuai dengan yang tertulis di partitur tersebut._

 _"Chagi, bagaimana kau bisa memainkannya?" Tanya sang eomma. Meskipun dilanda kebingungan, senyuman tetap terkembang diwajah cantiknya._

 _"Entahlah eomma. Tae mendengar suara keluar dari kertas itu, dan tangan Tae bergerak sendiri. Apa Tae aneh eomma?"_

 _"Tidak chagi," Ia mengelus kepala Taehyung kecil lembut. "Kau istimewa."_

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

"YA! Kim Taehyung! aissh! Aku bilang akan mentraktirmu bukan berarti kau bisa memborong semua menu dikantin! Bisa bankrut aku. Tidak, batalkan yang itu, itu, dan ini juga. Aneh, kau ini makannya banyak tapi badan masih saja kerempeng!" Jimin mengomel layaknya ibu kos minta setor. Bagaimana tidak, begitu sampai dikantin, Taehyung langsung memesan semua yang dijual di kantin bahkan tanpa melihat menu.

"Cih, uangmu tidak akan habis hanya untuk membayar semua makanan ini Jiminnie-ya" Cibir Taehyung. Hilang sudah impiannya makan banyak.

"Aissh alien satu ini!" Jimin gemas ingin menjitak sepupu aliennya itu. "Kau kira aku ini kaya? sudah bekerja? aku gigit juga kau!"

"Sudahlah Min hyung, Taehyung hyung kan hanya bercanda. Kalau marah-marah terus nanti kau tambah pendek." Ujar Jungkook dengan watadosnya. Mendengar kalimat terakhir jungkook, kemarahan Jimin langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sudah tertawa berguling-guling dilantai kantin. Untung kantin sedang sepi.

"Jeon Jungkook." Desisnya. Jungkook yang merasa dalam bahaya, segera mengambil langkah seribu. Keluar dari kantin. Sebelumnya ia sempat pamit pada Taehyung, "Aku duluan, Tae hyung!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Jangan lari kau! HYAAAAA!" Jimin dengan semangat 45 berlari mengejar Jungkook yang kini sudah kabur entah kemana.

"Yah? Lalu aku?" Tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa. Setelah terdiam cukup lama seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya ia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Terserahlah," Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin. "Ahjumma, aku pesan semua yang ada disitu," Tunjuknya pada menu yang ditempelkan di stan makanan. "dan tulis saja semuanya atas nama Park Jimin."

Dan Taehyung pun mendapatkan kembali mimpinya untuk makan banyak.

"Yo."

Taehyung baru akan memasukkan sepotong kimchi kedalam mulutnya ketika seorang namja menyapanya.

Dengan santai, Taehyung membalas sapaannya, "Hai." Lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Namja yang menyapa Taehyung tadi, mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri duduk dihadapan Taehyung. Sedikit mengernyit melihat porsi makan Taehyung.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru?" Tanya sang namja. Taehyung akhirnya menghentikan makannya. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan pelan.

"Ne. Choneun, Kim Taehyung imnida. Tapi agar keren, panggil saja V. Aku baru pindah hari ini, bangapseumnida." Tutupnya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, ne, bangapta. Kim Namjoon imnida. Tapi banyak yang memanggilku Rap Monster atau Rap Mon. Aku ketua OSIS disini. Jika kau butuh bantuan atau pertanyaan, bilang saja padaku."

"Oooohh, arasseo Rapmon-ssi. Khamsahamnida." Ujar Taehyung sopan mengetahui yang duduk didepannya ini adalah ketua OSIS. Taehyung bahkan berpikir untuk memberikan makanannya pada namja didepannya ini saking sopannya.

"Haha, panggil saja aku hyung. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunjukkan sekolah ini padamu," Namjoon melirik makanan Taehyung yang memenuhi meja. "Setelah kau selesai makan tentunya." Lanjutnya.

"Jeongmalyo? Gomawo hyung. Aku akan menghabiskannya dengan cepat."

Taehyung tak berbohong dengan ucapannya, 30 menit kemudian semua makanan diatas meja ludes masuk keperutnya. Ia menawarkan beberapa makanan pada Namjoon, tapi si ketua OSIS itu menolak dengan alasan sudah makan ketika jam istirahat, dan juga dia sudah kenyang melihat Taehyung melahap semua makanannya.

Namjoon menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Taehyung berkeliling sekolah. Menunjukkan semua tempat dan bahkan tempat tersembunyi sekalipun. Taehyung mengikuti tour yang diberikan Namjoon dengan mulut yang tak hentinya menganga.

"Nah, ini ruangan terakhir." Ucap Namjoon ala-ala tour guide. Taehyung mengerut heran. Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung merasa heran. Dari semua tempat dan ruangan-ruangan yang telah ditunjukkan Namjoon padanya, hanya ruangan inilah yang terlihat tua.

"Kau pasti heran," Tebak Namjoon seperti bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung.

"Ruangan apa ini? Tempat pemujaankah?" Ujar Taehyung asal jeblak. Namjoon refleks menjitak Taehyung.

"Enak saja. Ini ruang musik. Yah, tempatnya memang agak aneh sih, soalnya hanya ruangan ini yang tidak direnovasi" Jelasnya.

"Ini ruang musik? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ini lebih cocok dikatakan tempat pemu- oke maaf, jangan jitak aku. Tapi, sungguh, ini beneran ruang musik? Tadi, ketika aku baru tiba disekolah ini, aku melihat si suyol? sung.. gol? senggol? aaaahk, pokoknya namja. Dia memainkan Piano di ruangan dekat taman belakang, dan beberapa orang serta guru juga ada, itu bukan ruang musik?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Ah, ruangan itu. Aku belum menunjukkan padamu ya? yah, ruangan itu kan ada digedung lain, nanti akan kubawa kau kesana. Ruangan itu memang ruang musik. Baru dibangun sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan ruangan ini, adalah ruang musik yang lama. Ketua OSIS yang sebelumnya meminta agar ruangan ini tidak dihilangkan. Jadilah ruangan ini tetap disini. Ini juga tempat berkumpul untukku dan teman-temanku. Tapi kurasa mereka masih di kelas sekarang" Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar. Taehyung angguk-angguk sok paham.

Menyadari mereka mengobrol masih sambil berdiri didepan pintu, Namjoon mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk.

"Nah, karena kau ini orang yang menyenangkan, kuizinkan kau masuk." Ucap Namjoon sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan kuncinya.

"Jinjja? Memang hyung tidak pernah menunjukkan ruangan ini pada siapapun selain teman-teman hyung? Wah, aku merasa terhormat, meskipun tempat ini agak mencurigakan." Namjoon menahan diri untuk tak menjitak Taehyung. Anak ini suka sekali bicara seenaknya.

Meskipun ruangan ini luarnya tampak mencurigakan, tapi dalamnya terlihat cukup nyaman. Taehyung cukup terpana dibuatnya. Beberapa alat musik berjejer disudut ruangan. 2 gitar, 1 bass, 1 standmic, 1 Drumset mini, dan 1 buah komputer serta alat-alat komposer? Entahlah selain Piano, Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti.

Ditengah ruangan diletakkan karpet bulat berwarna hitam, disebelah kiri ada meja kayu panjang yang diatasnya banyak barang dan makananan berserakan dan disebelah kanan terdapat sofa panjang berwarna... pink?

"Hyung, apa temanmu ada yang yeoja?" Tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon memandang Taehyung bingung, "Huh?" Responnya.

Taehyung hanya menunjuk sofa pink yang menjadi kecurigaannya.

Namjoon hanya facepalm.

"Oh itu," Ia berjalan menuju sofa pink itu, kemudian mendudukinya. "Bukan. Bukan yeoja, hanya namja pecinta pink." Ucapnya diselingi kekehan. Taehyung menatap Namjoon lama, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Pacarmu hyung?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

BRUKK

Namjoon yang sedang asik berguling di atas sofa, langsung jatuh terjerembab.

"Ah- ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas"Namjoon mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Taehyung cuek memandang sekitar.

"Tidak ada piano hyung?" Tanyanya lagi ketika ia tidak menemukan alat musik tercintanya.

"Hm?"Namjoon menyamankan tubuhnya, "Ada tuh, dibelakangmu." Tunjuknya dengan lirikan mata. Taehyung berbalik, ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan indah yaitu alat musik kesayangannya a.k.a piano, ia langsung tersenyum lebar -terlalu lebar.

"Yeah!" Serunya. Ia mendekati piano rumahan yang diletakkan dekat dengan pintu masuk. "Ini yang terbaik."

Taehyung menarik kursi pendek dari bawah piano itu, kemudian mendudukinya. Ia meregangkan jari-jarinya. "Hyung, boleh kumainkan?" Izinnya. Jari-jarinya sudah bersiap diatas tuts.

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, "Kau bisa main piano? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu, mainkan saja." Namjoon kembali menutup matanya.

"Lagu apa ya?" Gumam Taehyung. "Sebagai pemanasan, mungkin Yiruma boleh juga."

Dan jari-jarinya mulai bergerak diatas tuts. Matanya terpejam menikmati. Alunan nada yang mendayu, membawa kedua orang didalam ruangan itu semakin tersurut dalam kenyamanan.

Namjoon terbuai mendengar permainan Taehyung. Dirinya merasa berada ditengah tumpukan salju yang putih bersih. Seakan titik-titik yang lembut itu jatuh mengelilinginya.

Denting piano terus dibunyikan. Alunan-alunan nada saling bersahutan. Ruangan yang tertutup membuat nada-nada itu terpantul di dinding. Seakan ada konser yang sedang berlangsung. Detik jam di dinding mengiringi permainan Taehyung. Satu detik terasa sangat lama.

Akhirnya lagu mencapai akhir. Keheningan menggantikan denting piano. Taehyung sendiri, terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

'Rasa apel.' Batinnya.

"Jujur padaku, kau ini seorang pianist yang terkenal, kan?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Taehyung menatap Namjoon aneh.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Kau kesurupan?" Ceplosnya asal. Pandangannya kembali pada sang piano. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak lagi. Hanya nada asal namun terarah.

"Permainanmu tadi.. wah, aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Uhmm, seperti robot? Bukan, ungkapan itu tidak cocok. Apa ya.." Namjoon berpikir keras mencari ungkapan untuk permainan Taehyung.

Untuk beberapa detik, expressi Taehyung tampak sedih, namun ia segera menggantinya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Maksudmu, seperti partitur yang bermain?" Ujarnya. Jari-jarinya berhenti bermain ketika dirasanya rasa nada itu menjadi pahit.

"Ah ne!" Seru Namjoon mendapatkan ungkapan yang tepat. "Seperti itu, permainanmu seperti partitur itu sendiri yang bernyanyi. Benar-benar sempurna."

Taehyung sudah mendengar ungkapan itu dari banyak orang. Hampir semua orang yang mendengar permainannya akan berpikir seperti Namjoon tadi.

Hampir, karena ada satu orang didunia ini yang mengatakan hal berbeda.

 _"Permainanmu benar-benar keluar dari hatimu ya, Tae-ya. Kau memainkannya dengan seluruh hatimu, dan itu benar-benar indah chagi."_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya mengingat hal itu.

"Apa judul lagu yang kau mainkan tadi, V?" Tanya Namjoon kembali. Taehyung lega ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yiruma, A Winter Story. Lagu yang bagus kan?" Komentar Taehyung, menunjukkan cengirannya.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Ne, lagu yang bagus. Dan bagaimana bisa kau memainkannya sebagus itu? Aku belum mendengar lagu aslinya, tapi mendengarmu memainkannya, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan penulis ketika menulis lagu itu."ungkapnya.

"Hehe, gomawo hyung." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Hyung berlebihan, aku tidak sebagus itu."

"Kau mencoba sombong disini heh?" Namjoon mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada leher Taehyung, mencekiknya pura-pura.

"Hahaha, tidak hyung. Hyung, kau mau membunuhku? Jangan dulu hyung, aku belum mempunyai konserku sendiri. Tunggu aku sudah terkenal, baru kau membunuhku. YA! hyung! uhuukk.. kau benar-benar.. mencekikku.." Taehyung megap-megap seperti ikan di daratan. Namjoon benar-benar mencekiknya.

"Rasakan kau, bocah sombong sialan. Awas saja, jika kau terkenal, aku tidak mau melihatmu." Ijar Namjoon sembari menguatkan cekikannya.

Melihat wajah Taehyung yang mulai memerah, Namjoon melepaskan cekikannya.

"Uhukk uhukkh.. ya hyung! Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, eoh!?" Protes Taehyung, ia mengambil nafas dengan maruknya.

"Cih, begitu saja kau sudah K.O. Tapi serius, bagaimana kau bisa memainkannya seperti itu?" Tampaknya Namjoon masih penasaran.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika kukatakan bahwa aku bisa mende-"

 _ **"aaa.. ee.. oo.. cek cek, one two one two.. Hellooooowwww."**_ Suara di speaker memotong ucapan Taehyung.

 _ **"Ekhem, mianhamnida atas gangguannya yeorobeun. Saya ingin meminta tolong. Bagi siapapun yang melihat alien lepas, tolong beritahu saya, Park Jimin segera. Khamsahamnida atas perhatiannya. Annyeong~"**_ Suara di speaker itu berhenti.

"Park Jimin. "Taehyung dan Namjoon mendesis kesal menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Hyung, kau kenal Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung menatap Namjoon.

"Sesungguhnya aku mengenal setia orang disekolah ini, tapi, ne aku mengenalnya. Dia salah satu dari teman yang kusebut tadi. Kau? Darimana kau mengenalnya? Tanya Namjoon balik.

"Dia sepupuku." Jawab Taehyung. "Ck, dia membuatku malu saja. Apa-apaan dia menyebutku alien, aissh, Jinjja!" Omel Taehyung.

"Jadi yang dia maksud itu, kau? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku segera menghubunginya, sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh." Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghubungi Jimin.

"Ya! Apa-apan kau menggunakan ruang siaran seenaknya!?" _"..."_ "Ne, dia bersamaku." _"..."_ "Tempat biasa. ne, ne, terserahlah."

Namjoon mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kembali bermain dengan piano. Masa bodoh dengan percakapan mereka.

"Jimin bilang dia akan kemari sebentar lagi, dan dia juga bilang untuk menjagamu agar tidak lari." Lapor Namjoon tanpa ditanya.

"Cih, dia yang meninggalkanku kenapa jadi aku yang harus dijaga?" Gerutunya.

Namjoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menikmati permainan Taehyung. Namun, Taehyung malah menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Namjoon heran pada Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain.

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut, "Gara-gara aku kesal. Permainanku rasanya jadi sedikit asin." Rajuknya seperti anak kecil.

"Hah? Asin? Kau memakan pianonya?" Namjoon menggeleng tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu! Aish, hyung ini tidak mengerti!" Marah Taehyung pada Namjoon. Namjoon semakin mengernyit heran.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" Protesnya.

"Habisnya hyung tidak paham mak-"

BRAKKKK

"TAEHYUNGIIIIEEEEE..."

GREPP

"Ya! Park Jimin! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Namjoon yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Jimin.

"Eh, Kenapa aku memelukmu hyung?" Tanya Jimin heran sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pabbo," Namjoon menjitak Jimin keras. "Kau datang membanting pintu, berteriak, dan tiba-tiba meloncat memelukku, aiish!" Gerutu Namjoon.

Jimin nyengir. "Hehe, mian hyung, aku mencari Tae dan tanpa sadar memelukmu." Jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tae?"

"Disini hyung." Tunjuk Jungkook yang ternyata ikut bersama Jimin menunjuk Taehyung yang masih asik dengan pianonya. Meskipun ia hanya membunyikan 'do re mi fa sol la si do' terus menerus.

"Ternyata kau disana Tae, sini kupeluk." Jimin mendekati Taehyung, ingin memeluknya. Namun Taehyung mengelak, ia malah mendekati Jungkook.

"Tidak mau," Ucap Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya. "Lebih baik aku memeluk Kookie." Lanjutnya.

GREP

Dan Jungkook tak dapat menahan aliran darah di pipinya. Kedua lengan Taehyung yang berada di pinggangnya, membuatnya salah tingkah. Namun, alih-alih merasa terganggu, Jungkook malah merasa... nyaman.

'Aish! Sadarkan dirimu Jeon Jungkook!' Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Eumm.. ano.. hyung." Panggil Jungkook pada Taehyung yang kini malah menggesekkan keningnya dibahu Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin yang diabaikan kembali memeluk Namjoon yang memekik geram.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kookie?" Tanyanya. Suaranya teredam dibahu Jungkook.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku hyung?"

"Sampai negara air balas dendam ke negara api." Jawab Taehyung main-main.

Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung main-main, "Serius hyung, aku malu dipeluk seperti ini lama-lama." Ucap Jungkook jujur.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Jungkook merasa lega -setengah darinya merasa begitu.

"Haha, kau ini imut sekali Kookie-yaa." Tangan Taehyung mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook. Jungkook terpaku.

"Ya ya ya! Hentikan tingkah mesummu itu Tae!" Seru Jimin dari sudut ruangan. Mungkin ditendang Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau saja." Balas Taehyung, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan piano. "Kau bisa bernyanyi, Kookie-ya?" Tanyanya pada Jungkook yang masih terdiam.

"Ne? Ah ne, aku bisa." Jungkook menjawab cepat. Dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kau tahu saja Tae, Jungkook itu sangat ahli dalam menyanyi. Tapi tentu saja aku jauh lebih unggul." Jimin kembali membanggakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bertanya." Ucap Taehyung cepat dan masa bodoh. Jimin bersiap melempar bass disebelahnya jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Namjoon.

"Kau ingin lagu apa Kookie-ya?" Tanya Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook. Jungkook diam berpikir.

"Kau tahu lagu, Love is not Over, hyung?"

"Hm?" Taehyung berusaha mengingat, ia kemudian menepuk tangannya. "Aku tahu." Lalu jari-jarinya mulai memainkan nada. Jungkook sempat terpana, namun ia segera tersadar dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _"Geu Gin Bami neol ttara heulloman geot gata_

 _i ssigani neol ttara_

 _Heuryeojineun geot gata_

 _wae meoreojyeo ga_ _wae_

 _dahsi anheul mankeum gaseo_

 _Tell me why meoreojyeo ga Why_

 _ni nunen deo isang_

 _naega boiji anhni Uh_

 _sarangiran apeugo apeun geot Yeah_

 _ibyeoriran apeugo_

 _deo apeun geot gatae_

 _niga eopseumyeon nan andwel geot gatae_

 _saranghaejwo saranghaejwo_

 _dasi nae pumeuro wajwo_

 _sarangiran apeugo apeun geot Yeah_

 _ibyeoriran apeugo_

 _deo apeun geot gatae_

 _niga eopseumyeon nan andwel geot gatae_

 _saranghaejwo saranghaejwo_

 _dasi na pumeuro wajwo_

 _Love is not over over over_

 _Love is not over over over_

 _Love is not over over over_

 _Love is not over over over_

 _Sarangiran apego apeun geot yeah_

 _ibyeoriran apeugo_

 _deo apeun geot gatae"_

Jimin dan Namjoon bertepuk tangan dengan heboh ketika lagu berakhir. Jungkook sendiri tersenyum malu. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung. Entah kenapa ia terdiam.

"Ya Tae," Panggil Jimin. "Kenapa kau diam? Rasanya tidak enak atau apa?" Tanyanya pada Taehyung yang masih menunduk.

Namjoon, walaupun tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jimin, ikut melayangkan tatapan yang sama.

Jungkook khawatir kalau-kalau Taehyung tidak menyukai atau lebih parah, terganggu oleh suaranya.

"H- hyung," Panggilnya ragu. Taehyung bergeming. "Suaraku tidak bagus ya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, tampak sedikit tersenggal.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" Tanya Jungkook ragu. Ia menatap lebih teliti pada wajah Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung memerah, dan air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aniya."elaknya. Kontras dengan perkataannya, tangannya bergerak mengusap matanya.

"Tae? kenapa?" Tanya Jimin, ia mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jimin.

Dengan pelan ia mengatakan, "Warna dan rasa suaranya, mirip seperti eomma," Bisiknya. "Aku jadi terbawa suasana. Ketika Kookie bernyanyi, aku seperti merasakan eomma ada didekatku." Tangannya kembali mengusap matanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum, kemudian menepuk kepala Taehyung.

"Kau senang atau tidak dengan hal itu?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Tentu saja senang." Jawab Taehyung langsung. Lalu ia berbalik menatap Jungkook, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo, Kookie-ya."

Jungkook yang tak mengerti apapun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sa- sama-sama hyung. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau berterimakasib kepadaku." Ungkapnya canggung.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang membuatku sangat senang. Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi Kookie-ya. Karna rasanya sangat manis dan warnanya juga indah." Ujar Taehyung antusias.

"Sebentar,"sela Namjoon. "Daritadi aku penasaran. Kau selalu mengatakan, manislah, asamlah, asinlah, terhadap suara atau nada permainan pianomu sendiri. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? Kode penilaian kah? atau bagaimana?" Tanya Namjoon mengeluarkan semua keheranannya. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan kebingungannya.

"Kau salah hyung."Jimin memulai, ia melirik Taehyung untuk melirik responnya. "Taehyung itu.. penderita Synesthesia." Ungkapnya.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:**

 **Karna kemarin itu prolog, makanya saya buat singkat. Nah, apa chapter ini udah cukup panjang?**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf. Di prolog saya mengatakan, next chap: Synesthesia. Maafkan saya, sebenarnya 'Synesthesia' adalah judul untuk chapter depan. Maafkan kekeliruan saya ya.. m(_)m**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meripiu ff abal saya *bow***

 **Untuk kali ini juga, ripiunya juseyooo 0^◇^0)/**


	3. Synesthesia

(Chapter 2: Synesthesia)

 _"eomma..." air mata turun saling mendahului di wajah kecilnya. Tangannya mengait kuat pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Mata dan wajahnya memerah karena menangis._

 _Yeoja yang di panggil eomma itu menjulurkan tangannya yang ditempeli banyak selang, menepuk kepala sang anak lembut._

 _"jangan menangis, Tae-ya. Eomma jadi sedih." bujuknya._

 _Taehyung berusaha keras menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menutupi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan isakan._

 _"Tae gak mau eomma sedih. Tae gak nangis kok." yakinnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya masih tersenggal, isakan masih terdengar jelas. Kedua telapak tangannya masih berusaha menahan suaranya._

 _"kalau begitu, Tae harus janji sama eomma." Tangan yeoja itu bergerak menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Taehyung._

 _Taehyung melepaskan bungkamannya, ia mendongak menatap eommanya. "janji apa eomma?" tanyanya. Sang eomma tersenyum lemah, badannya terasa lemas setiap detiknya._

 _"berjanjilah pada eomma kalau Taehyungie tidak akan menangis. Berjanjilah pada eomma kalau Tae akan selalu tersenyum. Berjanjilah pada eomma Tae akan selalu bermain piano untuk eomma. Apa Tae mau berjanji?" sang eomma kembali mengusap wajah Taehyung, kali lebih lembut._

 _"kalau Tae janji, apa eomma akan sembuh?" matanya kini menatap penasaran. Tangannya mengengam tangan sang eomma dengan hati-hati._

 _"ne, kalau Tae selalu tersenyum pada eomma, eomma pasti sembuh. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, arra?"_

 _"arratta, Tae akan selalu tersenyum agar eomma sembuh"_

 _"anak baik. Teruslah tersenyum, Tae-ya. Apapun masalah yang menimpamu, apapun cobaan yang datang kepadamu, dan apapun halangan yang mengganggu jalanmu, percayalah semua pasti akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Sama seperti namamu,_ _ **Taehyung."**_

 _Meski tak paham apa yang dikatakan sang eomma, Taehyung tetap mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya._

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

"Synes.. tasya.. apa?" tanya Jungkook cengo. Namjoon menatap Jungkook geli.

"Synesthesia." Jimin facepalm. Ia menatap Namjoon yang sepertinya tahu. Terlihat dari matanya.

"kau tahu, hyung?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Namjoon mengangguk, menyandarkan dirinya pada piano.

"ne, aku pernah beberapa kali mendengar nama penyakit itu." ucapnya. Jungkook masih cengo tak mengerti. Taehyung.. yaaah, ia cuma memperhatikan, seakan bukan dia yang dibahas.

"aku tidak mengerti, apa tadi, sintes, sines, apalah itu, maksudnya apa sih!?" tanya Jungkook kesal. Pasalnya, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti diruangan itu.

"Synesthesia." koreksi Namjoon, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.. "Synesthesia itu adalah ke-"

KLEK

"ah, capeknya capeknyaa.."

"aku haussss..."

"aku merasa badanku akan lepas satu-persatu."

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Namjoon menatap malas pada tiga namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"siapa mereka? temanmu hyung?" tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"ne. Biar kukenalkan. Yang berbaring di lantai itu, namanya Jeong Hoseok. Tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil J-Hope. Yang duduk di sofa itu, Min Yoongi. Tapi panggil saja Suga. Dan yang sedang minum itu, Kim Seokjin. Panggil saja Jin." jelas Namjoon menunjuk satu persatu temannya. Taehyung mengulang-ulang nama-nama itu dikepalanya.

"oh, J-Hopie hyung, Suga hyung, dan Jin-hyung ne?" ulang Taehyung sembari menunjuk pemilik nama.

"darimana kau tau mereka semua lebih tua darimu?" _cenayangkah?_ batin Namjoon.

"it's Jimin hyung."

Taehyung kembali mengabsen ketiga namja itu.

Merasa dipanggil, ketiga namja tadi menoleh kearah Taehyung. Taehyung balas menatap mereka.

"siapa?" tanya namja seputih susu. Seingat Taehyung bernama Suga. Ia menatap Taehyung, kepalanya ia angkat sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"dia sepupuku hyung. Murid baru." jelas Jimin cepat, dan singkat. Yoongi mengangguk paham. Kembali merebahkan kepalanya. _He's too tired._

"anggota baru?" tebak Hoseok yang masih terlentang diatas karpet. Sebelah matanya terbuka untuk melirik Taehyung.

"mungkin,"jawab Namjoon mengangkat bahu. "kalau kalian menerima." lanjutnya.

Jin mengerutkan dahinya, "memang, apa kemampuannya?" tanya Jin. Satu tangannya masih mengenggam botol minum. Satu tangannya lagi menghapus sisa air di bibirnya.

"ano,"sela Taehyung mendahului Jimin yang hendak menjawab, wajahnya masih kalem. "bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya sopan.

Semua memandang dirinya, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung cukup kuat disela-sela tawanya.

"hahahaa, aigo.. tentu tentu. Maafkan kami ne?" ujar Jin sembari tertawa. Bersyukur bahwa ia sedang tidak minum. Bisa-bisa tersembur.

"ne, gwaenchana." ucap Taehyung ringan. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan.. Choneun, Kim Taehyung imnida. Berhubung kalian semua punya nama panggilan, panggil saja aku V. Bangapta." Taehyung mengeluarkan cengirannya sembari membuat 'V' dengan jarinya.

"ne, bagapta. Jadi, V, apa keahlianmu?" tanya Jin kembali. Ia meletakkan minumannya diatas meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi.

"piano." jawab Taehyung simpel. Jin dan lainnya hanya ber'oh' ria. Bukan hal baru, tentu saja.

"hyuuuuuuuuunng,"panggil Jungkook dengan nada merajuk. Yang merasa hyung menoleh. Menatap gemas pada sang magnae yang kini mempoutkan bibir seksinya. Taehyung tergoda ingin mengecup. _Imutnya keterlaluan._ Batinnya.

"aigoo, kyeopta." ucap Jimin mencubiti pipi Jungkook. Jungkook semakin berkerut kesal, ia segera melepaskan cubitan Jimin dari pipinya.

"kenapa Kook-ah?" tanya Namjoon, bersikap lembut agar sang magnae tak semakin kesal.

"jelaskan padaku apa itu sintesitia. Daritadi tidak jadi terus!" ujar Jungkook sedikit membentak. Taehyung tak tahan, langsung mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan.

"aahhh,"Namjoon mengangguk-angguk. Sudah jera memperbaiki ucapan Jungkook.

"sintesitia? mwoya?" tanya Hoseok gatal mendengar kalimat absurd Jungkook. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menjadi tengkurap.

"maksudnya Synesthesia." koreksi Jimin, bosan juga lama-lama mengoreksi ucapan 'Synesthesia'. _Perasaan gak susah-susah amat._

"ooh, apa itu?" tanya Hoseok kembali.

"itulah yang ingin kutanyakan hyung." Jungkook menatap Hoseok kesal. Hoseok yang tak tahu kenapa Jungkook jadi kesal padanya, akhirnya memilih diam.

"memang siapa yang mempunyai Synesthesia?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook geram, kapan dijawabnya kalau ditanyai terus? Taehyung menusuk-nusuk pipi Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya. "sabar Kookie, sabar."

"Tae, hyung." ujar Jimin yang hanya dibalas deheman paham oleh Yoongi.

"Baiklah, biar kujelaskan," Jungkook berseru dalam hati. _Akhirnya._ "Synesthesia itu, semacam kelainan pada indra. Dimana indra kita mengalami pencampuram fungsi. Misalkan, kau melihat sebuah huruf atau angka. Rangsangan yang diterima mata, akan mempengaruhi rangsangan pada indra lainnya. Rangsangan ini akan memacu reaksi indera yang lain -misalnya telinga. Jadi, benda yang dilihat sebelumnya, akan berefek suara bagi para Synesthetes. Seperti itulah kira-kira." jelas Namjoon dengan kalimat yang sekiranya dapat dimengerti.

"hmm, lalu? hal ini sudah banyak terjadi dikalangan masyarakat kan? Bukan hal yang baru lagi. Apa perbedaannya?" Yoongi bertanya malas.

"Tentu berbeda hyung,"Jimin berbicara. "Taehyung mempunyai 2 jenis Synesthesia. yang pertama, Chromesthesia. Synesthesia ini hanya bekerja pada suara atau dalam kasus Tae, nada. Dan karena Tae itu jenius piano, ia dapat memanfaatkan kelainan ini untuk mempelajari piano lebih dalam daripada teori yang tertulis dibuku. Serta ia dapat menggunakan dua indra sekaligus. Penglihatan dan perasa."

"menarik,"komentar Hoseok, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Mulai tertarik dengan percakapan yang berlangsung. "menggunakan kemampuan anehmu, kau memang jenius." komentarnya. "Lalu, yang satu lagi?"

"kalau yang satu lagi, aku tak tahu ini Synesthesia jenis apa, yang pasti, ini hanya terjadi pada satu benda." Semua menatap Jimin penuh tanda tanya. Terlebih Jungkook yang masih belum paham secara keseluruhan.

"maksudmu hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Dahinya mengerut tak paham. Taehyung tersenyum melihat ekspresinya.

"hanya terjadi pada satu benda.. apa hal itu mungkin?" Namjoon berpikir, ia menumpukkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. Menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"apa? benda apa?" Jin ikut bertanya, agaknya mulai paham.

"Partitur hyung. Taehyung.. bisa mendengar partitur." ungkap Jimin, seakan sedang memberitahu rahasia besar.

Semua terdiam. Mata mereka menatap Jimin terkejut.

"par.. partitur?" Hoseok yang bereaksi pertama kali. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "gila! benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. Ka- kau bisa mendengar partitur!?" tanyanya mewakili yang lain. Taehyung hanya mengangguk seakan hal itu biasa saja. "ne."

Jin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, "benar-benar.." gumamnya.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Taehyung heran pada reaksi berlebihan mereka.

"kenapa, kau bilang?" tanya Yoongi yang kini duduk sepenuhnya. "hell, dalam dunia musik, mendengar partitur berarti dewa. D.E.W.A." ucap Yoongi menekankan kata dewa.

"dan mengingat kau bisa mengaplikasikannya kedalam permainan pianomu, you really are jenius." Hoseok masih dengan muka shocknya. Matanya tak lepas dari Taehyung.

Sedang Jungkook, ia masih terdiam. Sebenarnya ia mengerti beberapa bagian dari penjelasan Jimin. Hanya saja ia masih heran dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau bisa mendengar partitur?" akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan keheranannya. Semua mata beralih menatapnya seakan dia adalah alien.

"Bayangkan saja Kookie, sebuah partitur, mahakarya dari sang pencipta, tumpahan kreativitas yang menjadi sebuah legenda, yang membutuhkan waktu untuk mempelajari setiap not nya, dapat didengar. Yang artinya, ia mengetahui apa yang orang lain harus pelajari hanya dengan men-de-ngar-nya!" Jelas Jin histeris. Berlebihan memang.

Walau hanya mengerti sebagian, Jungkook langsung menatap kagum pada Taehyung yang masih kalem.

"wow hyung, WOW."

╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯

Setelah kehebohan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini mereka duduk dengan tenang sembari bercerita ini-itu.

"jadi, Jin hyung pandai bermain cello?" tanya Taehyung yang tengah berbincang dengan Jin.

"ne. Aku sangat menyukai cello." jawab Jin semangat. Membicarakan alat musik kesayangannya memang menyenangkan. Sepertinya ia setipe dengan Taehyung.

"tapi, aku tidak melihat ada cello disini." ujar Taehyung. Matanya menatap sekitar.

"huh?" Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "tu cello-ku. Masa kau tidak lihat sebesar itu?" Jin menunjuk sebuah alat musik bersenar yang besar di sudut ruangan bersama dengan alat musik lainnya.

"heee, jadi itu cello? kukira gitar." ucap Taehyung watados.

Semua refleks tepuk dahi. Jin menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan botol minumnya ke wajah polos Taehyung.

'benar-benar jenius piano. Hanya piano." pikir mereka bersamaan.

TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk membuat mereka menghentikan percakapan.

"masuk." izin Namjoon. Mengira-ngira siapa kiranya yang berkunjung.

Seorang yeoja cantik menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum, "maaf mengganggu Rapmon-ssi." ujarnya sopan.

"tak apa. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon tanpa basa-basi.

"2 orang siswa ingin melakukan _match_ , dan anda dibutuhkan segera." jelas sang Yeoja singkat. Namjoon dan teman-temannya -terkecuali Taehyung yang tak mengerti melihat sang yeoja dengan sedikit terkejut.

"match? baik, aku segera kesana. Gomawo." ucap Namjoon. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"ne, nado." balas yeoja itu tersenyum sebelum keluar ruangan.

"heeh, match, ya? sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin menonton." ujar Yoongi antusias. Ia ikut mendirikan tubuhnya.

"yah, kalian bisa menyusul. Aku duluan ya." ucap Namjoon segera keluar ruangan. Tanggung jawab ketua OSIS.

Sepeninggal Namjoon, Taehyung langsung bertanya, "apa itu _match_?"

Jungkook, Jimin, Jin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok yang hendak keluar ruangan, menghentikan langkah mereka. Berbalik menatap Taehyung.

"ah, benar juga." Hoseok meletakkan tinju diatas telapak tangannya. "kau murid baru, tentu saja tidak tahu."

Taehyung semakin penasaran. "apa itu? apa itu?" tanyanya berulang-ulang. Jimin segera menutup mulut Taehyung.

"haha, kau ini penasaran sekali ne." Jin tertawa pelan. "Match itu adalah salah satu tradisi disekolah ini. Bisa dibilang semacam pertandingan atau lebih tepatnya pertarungan."

Taehyung mengernyit mendengarnya. "jadi, mereka adu jotos begitu? apa kekerasan diperbolehkan disini?" tanyanya clueless.

Jungkook menepuk punggung Taehyung. "bukan begitu hyung. Jin-hyung kan tidak bilang pertarungan seperti itu. Kau ini." ucapnya gemas. Taehyung hanya nyengir tamvan.

"yang kumaksud pertarungan disini, pertarungan musik." Jin menjelaskan ucapannya. "Karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah musik, jadi pertandingan atau pertarungan yang diadakan juga tentang musik. Yang melakukan match biasanya dua orang. Tergantung apa yang dipertandingkan."

"kenapa mereka melakukan pertarungan itu?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari lawan. Seperti pertaruhan, yang menang mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari lawan. Dan yang kalah mau tak mau harus memberikannya." kali ini Yoongi yang menjawab.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Ia ingin bertanya lagi tapi keburu dipotong oleh Jimin.

"sebaiknya kau lihat saja sendiri Tae."

.

.

.

Dan disini mereka kini, di aula tempat dilaksanakannya match. Sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul. Dan didepan sana, berdiri dua siswa yang sepertinya akan melakukan match.

"mereka yang akan melakukan match?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook disebelahnya.

Jungkook menjawab dengan semangat, "ne. Sepertinya mereka akan bertanding dengan piano." Taehyung sedikit tak suka mendengarnya. Hal itu tak lepas dari mata Jungkook.

"kau terlihat kurang senang hyung." komentar Jungkook sembari menatap wajah Taehyung. "kenapa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang suka mereka memainkan piano untuk melakukan pertaruhan." ujar Taehyung.

"ooh.." Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"tapi sepertinya, aku mengenal yang pendek itu. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?" Jungkook yang mendengarnya, mengalihkan pandangan kearah salah satu siswa yang akan bertanding.

"Maksudmu Seungyeol, hyung?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"ah ne. Namanya itu. Aku melihatnya tadi siang sebelum bertemu denganmu dan Jimin." Taehyung ingat namja itu. Yang permainannya terasa asin dan kecut.

 _ **"Perhatian,"**_ Taehyung menatap kearah podium, semua orang disana juga. Ia melihat Namjoon berdiri diatas podium, berbicara didepan mic.

 _ **"Hari ini, dua orang siswa akan melakukan match,"**_ suara riuh memenuhi ruangan. Taehyung yang terbawa suasana ikut bertepuk tangan. _ **"yang penantang yaitu, Jung Jaebum,"**_ siswa jangkung itu mengangkat tangannya, semua murid bertepuk tangan. Taehyung tidak suka senyum sombongnya. _**"siswa dari divisi 4. Keahliannya memainkan piano sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ia selalu mendapat nilai yang tinggi untuk permainannya."**_

"aku tidak suka orang itu." gumam Jungkook yang didengar Taehyung. Saat itu juga Taehyung memutuskan ia juga tidak menyukai orang itu.

 _ **"dan lawannya kali ini adalah, Lee Seungyeol."**_ penonton bertepuk tangan kembali, meski tak seheboh sebelumnya. Taehyung menatap Seungyeol sedikit lama. _Dia.. kesal?._ tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

 _ **"Seungyeol adalah siswa dari divisi 2. Meski permainannya tidak terlalu sempurna. Tapi kehalusan suara yang diperdengarkannya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kemampuannya."**_ Taehyung setuju untuk yang satu itu. Meski permainan siswa bernama Seungyeol itu banyak kekurangannya, tapi Taehyung tahu bahwa namja itu menyukai piano sama sepertinya dari kehalusannya memainkan piano.

 _ **"dan yang dipertaruhkan.."**_ Namjoon mengarahkan mic-nya pada Jaebum. " _ **Apa yang anda inginkan dari lawan anda Jaebum-sshi?."**_ Jaebum menjawab yakin, _**"Piano dari kayu jati milik kelompok 3 dari divisi 2."**_

"yang benar saja!" ucap Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung memandang Jungkook heran.

"kenapa Kookie-ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kelompok Seungyeol mendapatkan piano itu setelah bersusah payah selama 3 bulan berlatih untuk mengikuti sebuah olimpiade terbuka. Dan orang itu dengan seenaknya.." Jungkook bahkan terlalu kesal untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung menatap Jaebum tajam. Ia melirik reaksi Seungyeol. Benar saja, namja itu terlihat sangat kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan matanya seperti hendak membunuh orang.

Taehyung kembali melirik Jungkook yang masih mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menyentuh lengan Jungkook pelan. Jungkook tersentak dan tanpa sadar melemaskan kepalan tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Taehyung langsung menautkan jari-jari mereka. Membuat sang namja kelinci memandangnya bertanya-tanya. Taehyung hanya balas tersenyum lebar.

"huft." desah Jungkook -berusaha- terdengar kesal. Alasan sesungguhnya, _well,_ anggap saja usaha untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Sedangkan teman mereka yang lain tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat mereka.

 _ **"baiklah. Bagaimana dengan anda, Seungyeol-sshi?"**_ Kali ini, Namjoon mengarahkan mic-nya kepada Seungyeol. Dengan menggebu-gebu, Seungyeol menjawab, _**"simpel. Jangan pernah lagi datang dan mengancam divisi 2."**_

Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Jaebum sudah mati sekarang melihat betapa tajamnya tatapan Seungyeol pada Jaebum. Jaebum hanya membalasnya dengan senyum meremehkan. Taehyung benar-benar tidak suka senyum itu.

 _ **"Baiklah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, match kita mulai. code: similiar."**_ suara Namjoon segera teredam oleh kehebohan penonton.

"apa maksudnya Code: Similiar?" tanya Taehyung sedikit keras pada Jungkook -mengingat keadaan yang sedang heboh. Ia dengan sedikit rela melepaskan tautan jari mereka. Sedari tadi ia merasakan tatapan aneh dari _some people. Really.._

"ooh, maksudnya mereka akan memainkan lagu yang sama." jawab Jungkook dengan keras pula. Fokusnya sudah sepenuhnya milik podium.

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

 _ **"para juri sudah bersiap. Match.. start!"**_

Jaebum mendapat giliran pertama. Ia mengambil tempatnya di depan sebuah grand piano putih. Mendudukkan dirinya, jarinya langsung memainkan intro.

Taehyung menggumam, "Appassionata."

Jungkook mendengarnya, "kau tahu lagu ini hyung?" tanya Jungkook berbisik ditengah suasana khidmat yang tercipta. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi. Tapi Jungkook tak sadar karena matanya masih menatap Jaebum yang memainkan piano.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Piano Sonata No. 23 in F minor "Appassionata" – Ludwig Van Beethoven"

"dan disinilah kita, menonton pertandingan piano dengan sang jenius berdiri tengah-tengah. Ironi." Hoseok berujar pelan dan berakting dramatis. Jimin, jin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook menahan senyum. Taehyung menginjak kaki Hoseok pelan. Perhatian mereka kembali pada Jaebum.

Tiga juri sibuk mencatat -menilai lebih tepatnya. Mata mereka terpejam beberapa kali, fokus pada suara yang dikeluarkan sang piano.

Ketika Jaebum mengakhiri permainannya, seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Jimin menjadikan kepalan tangannya seperti mic. "nah, bagaimana komentar anda wahai tuan jenius?" tanyanya sok serius. Disebelahnya, Hoseok tertawa cukup keras.

Taehyung menatap sadis pada Jimin yang kini malah tertawa bersama Hoseok.

"ayolah, kami ingin mendengar komentarmu." ucap Yoongi, sama seperti Jimin, ia menjadikan kepalan tangannya seperti mic. Hoseok dan Jimin berlagak menjadi seorang jurnalis dan berpura-pura akan mencatat komentar Taehyung. Jin memasang pose layaknya memegang kamera. Sedang Jungkook hanya menjadi penonton.

Meladeni tingkah sahabat lama dan barunya, Taehyung berdehem layaknya profesional. "Tekniknya bagus,"mulainya. Jimin dan Hoseok langsung mencatat -pura-pura. "Temponya juga tepat. Dan setiap nada dimainkan dengan baik." Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"hanya saja, permainannya terasa pahit. Ia memainkannya tanpa perasaan apapun. Permainannya terlalu mengikuti teori, sehingga terdengar kaku. Dan dia terlalu meremehkan not, membuatnya salah dibeberapa bagian. Serta warna permainannya.." Jeda. Teman-temannya memandangnya heran. Taehyung menatap Jaebum yang tengah tersenyum. "Kelam... Ia terlalu sombong, bahkan partitur enggan bernyanyi bersamanya. Kehalusan nada serta pemahaman lagu, _awful."_

Jungkook, Jin, dan Hoseok cengo. Tak mengerti penjelasan Taehyung. Yoongi yang tampaknya paham, hanya mengangguk, dan Jimin sudah biasa mendengar komentar aneh Taehyung.

Suara Namjoon kembali terdengar. _ **"**_ _**Baik sekali permainan yang dibawakan oleh Jaebum-sshi. Saya rasa semua disini tahu itu. Sekarang, mari kita lihat penampilan dari Seungyeol-sshi."**_

Seungyeol kini sudah siap di posisinya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal, mulai rileks seiring ia meletakkannya diatas tuts piano. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan namun terlihat tenang. Ia mulai memainkan lagu yang sama seperti yang dimainkan Jaebum.

Taehyung melihatnya. Warna yang keluar dari permainan Seungyeol serta rasa yang memenuhi indera perasanya. Berbanding terbalik dari Jaebum.

Warna biru dan ungu itu terus mengalir memenuhi aula, terpantul cahaya lampu dan membias diudara. Semakin lama semakin meluas, seakan menyelimuti seluruh orang dd dalam aula. Suara partitur tumpang tindih dengan permainan Seungyeol. Saat lagu berakhir, warna, rasa, dan suara itu mengabur dan menghilang.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Taehyung mendapati dirinya kembali diwawancarai oleh sahabatnya.

"pertanyaan kali ini. Menurut anda siapa yang menang?" tanya Yoongi sang reporter. Yang lain mendesah lega akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Merasa tak kuat mendengar komentar Taehyung yang berbelit.

"kalau untukku, aku akan lebih memilih Seungyeol." jawab Taehyung.

"kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya, dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. Seakan mengingatkan Jungkook kalau dialah reporternya. Jungkook kicep.

"entahlah, mungkin karna permainannya lebih halus dan lebih berwarna. Tapi kali ini, yang menang adalah Jaebum." ujar Taehyung percaya diri.

Tepat setelah Taehyung berkata begitu, Namjoon mengumumkan pemenangnya.

 _ **"Berdasarkan penilaian juri, kita telah mendapat pemenangnya."**_ penonton menunggu dengan tak sabar. Keheningan membuat detik jam terasa sangat lama.

 _ **"Selamat kepada... Jung Jaebum-sshi!"**_ dan sekali lagi, sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan menghiasi aula. Jaebum kembali menunjukkan senyuman yang dibenci Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat Seungyeol yang kini telah bergabung dengan teman-temanya. Raut wajahnya tampak bersalah, air matanya menggenang. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan. Padahal air mata juga turut terlihat disusut mata mereka.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyukai orang itu." desis Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook disebelahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk kepala Jungkook.

"jangan memasan tampang garang begitu Kookie-ya, kau terlihat menyeramkan." kekeh Taehyung.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka! Ingin sekali rasanya aku meninju dan membuat wajah songongnya itu berubah menjadi wajah putus asa karena kekalahan." suaranya terdengar menggebu- gebu. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak pandai bermain piano." keluh Jungkook sembari menghela nafas.

"jadi kau ingin mengalahkannya Kookie-ya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk yakin. _He definitely wants that._

Taehyung terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"kita boleh mengajukan match kapan saja kan?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba entah pada siapa.

"ne." jawab Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin, Taehyung langsung berjalan kearah podium.

"mau apa dia?" tanya Yoongi dengan alis naik sebelah. Jimin mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Jin dan Hoseok mengernyit heran. Jungkook sama herannya dengan hyungnya, mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung.

"Min-hyung,"panggilnya pada Jimin. Jimin menatapnya bertanya.

"tadi, Tae-hyung bertanya apa padamu?"

Jimin menatapnya bingung, lalu menjawab. "ia bertanya, 'boleh mengajukan match kapan saja kan?'"

Jungkook diam berpikir, begitupun teman-temannya.

"tunggu dulu!" Jimin tampaknya sadar akan sesuatu. Mata sipitnya melebar. _He's not going to do that, isn't he?_

"jika dia bertanya begitu, jangan-jangan.."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi keempat temannya untuk menyadari maksud perkataan Jimin sepenuhnya. Begitu mereka memahami maksudnya, mereka langsung menatap horror pada Taehyung yang kini sudah menaiki tangga podium.

"jangan bercanda.. jangan bilang dia.." Hoseok jawdrop. Tak sanggup bergerak. Ia merasa seperti dagunya jatuh kelantai.

"anak itu tidak sungguh-sungguh, kan?" tanya Yoongi entah pada siapa. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Taehyung.

Jin speechless. Matanya mengawasi Taehyung, ingin mencegah, namun sudah terlambat.

Jimin hanya menggeleng pasrah, mafhum akan kelakuan sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Jungkook masih menatap horror pada Taehyung yang kini sudah berdiri di podium.

Namjoon sama terkejutnya seperti temannya yang lain ketika melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di didepannya.

Belum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan, Taehyung dengan suara lantang mengatakan,

 **"aku menantangmu, Jung Jaebum, untuk melakukan match denganku."**

Dan tak satu orang pun di aula yang tidak terkejut.

Namjoon menjatuhkan mic-nya dengan dramatis. Wajahnya tampak shock.

"kau.. gila!"

Tbc..

 **A/N**

Well, yeah, chapter kali ini sungguh jauh dari jadwal. Mianhae yeorobeun..

Apakah readers pernah menonton anime Shokugeki no Shouma? kalau pernah, _match_ disini mirip dengan Shokugeki di anime itu.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal saya, dan bahkan memberikan review. Sungguh, review kalian adalah semangat saya.

Dan juga, maaf kalau banyak typo berserakan, maklum saya selalu malas buat mengedit ulang. Tee hee~

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan, saya akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya. (saya tahu cerita saya ini tidak jelas).

akhir kata, review juseyoo '-')/

sampai jumpa di chapter depan..


	4. Home

(Chapter 3: Home)

 _"Tuan muda."_

 _Taehyung kecil yang sedang berjalan riang menuju kamar eommanya, menghentikan langkahnya mendengar namanya dipanggil._

 _Ia berbalik untuk melihat sang pemanggil. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian pelayan._

 _" Ne?" Tanyanya pada sang pelayan. Kakinya mengetuk tak sabar, ingin segera pergi kekamar sang eomma._

 _"Anda ingin keruangan nyonya besar, tuan muda?" Pelayan itu bertanya, matanya tak menatap langsung pada Taehyung._

 _"Ne!" Jawab Taehyung riang khas anak kecil. Matanya berbinar membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan eommanya._

 _"Maafkan saya kalau begitu tuan muda. Tapi, kakek anda melarang anda untuk menemui nyonya besar." Ujar sang pelayan._

 _Taehyung kecil mengernyit heran, " Wae?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menunjukkan keheranannya. "Eomma bilang, Tae boleh mengunjunginya kapan pun. Kenapa kakek melarang? Tae gak berbuat nakal kok. Eomma juga suka Tae mengunjunginya." Ujar Taehyung bertubi-tubi._

 _Sang pelayan tampak gelisah. Matanya memandang kasihan namun tak ia tujukan langsung pada Taehyung. Sang pelayan memilih untuk melihat vas bunga besar disamping Taehyung. "Jeoseonghamnida, tuan muda. Tapi ini perintah kakek anda."_

 _Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Tapi, dari kemarin Tae gak diperbolehkan menjenguk eomma. Kenapa sekarang gak boleh juga!? Tae rindu eomma! Tae mau bertemu eomma!" Taehyung langsung berlari meninggalkan sang pelayan yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia lari secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu tiba didepan pintu putih yang sangat dikenalnya. Taehyung langsung memasang senyum lebar._

 _Ia membuka pintu itu pelan, takut membuat suara berisik yang akan mengganggu sang eomma._

 _Begitu melihat sang eomma, Taehyung langsung berlari. "eomma." panggilnya dengan ceria. Sang eomma yang mendengar suara Taehyung, langsung menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menatap atap kamar. Ia tersenyum lembut, hendak menyentuh sang anak._

 _"Tae-"_

 _BRAK_

 _"Taehyung! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan untuk tidak datang kemari hah?!" Belum sempat Taehyung menyentuh sang eomma, tangannya langsung digenggam kuat oleh kakeknya yang baru masuk._

 _"Keluar! Kau akan membuatnya semakin sakit." sang kakek menyeret paksa Taehyung yang kini meraung minta dilepaskan. Taehyung berontak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk melawan._

 _"Eomma! EOMMA!'_

 _Sang eomma yang melihat itu, ingin sekali menghentikannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk anaknya. Berteriak agar Taehyung dilepaskan. Melindungi tubuh kecil itu dari semua hal buruk, mengapus air mata yang kini mengalir diwajah anaknya. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lemah hanya untuk menggapai anaknya. Terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk berkata 'hentikan'. Ia hanya menatap sedih kepergian anaknya._

 _'Jangan pergi, Tae-ya. Jangan tinggalkan eomma..' air mata bergulir diwajah pucatnya._

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

Taehyung itu... gila.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Namjoon, Jungkook, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok.

Tak perlu dibuktikan lagi, apa yang mereka lihat didepan mata mereka kini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Kim Taehyung itu tidak waras.

"Kau.. bilang apa?" Tanya Jaebum yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja muncul namja aneh yang mengajaknya _match._

"Oh, aku tak menyangka kau sedikit budeg. Aku bilang, aku menantangmu, Kim Jaebum, untuk melakukan Match denganku." Seluruh penonton akhirnya lepas dari keterkejutan mereka setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya. Dan aula kembali riuh. Terdengar kata-kata seperti;

'Wah, anak itu sungguh nekat!'

atau,

'Dia bodoh atau apa!?'

juga,

'Terserah! Ini pertama kalinya ada match dilakukan dua kali dalam satu waktu! Lanjutkan!'

dan,

'Kyaaaa, dia tampaaaaannnn! Oppa kami mendukungmu, Kyaaaaa!'

Jaebum mendelik kesal dengan komentar terakhir. Hey, dia yang menang disini. Seharusnya dialah yang mendapatkan perhatian. Seharusnya.. sebelum namja aneh ini mengatakan hal aneh dan membuat suasana menjadi aneh.

"Heh, neo?" Tunjukknya pada Taehyung. Senyum merendahkannya muncul. "Menantangku?" kali ini ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah angkuh.

Taehyung berdehem, "Hmmm, kenapa? Kau takut?" ucapnya terlampau _innocent._ Wajahnya yang kalem disalahartikan oleh Jaebum sebagai wajah menantang. _Well, sort of._

'WOOOOHOOO!'

Suara penonton heboh mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Sebuah perempatan tercetak di kening Jaebum. "Hehh, kau berusaha menjadi pahlawan disini? Apa yang kau inginkan? Mendapatkan kembali piano itu?" sindir Jaebum melirik Seungyeol. Seungyeol mengepalkan tangannya marah, mungkin jika tidak ditahan oleh temannya, ia sudah pergi keatas podium dan meninju wajah Jaebum.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Maaf tidak sesuai harapanmu, tapi bukan itu yang ku mau." Ucap Taehyung kembali mengejutkan semua orang, bahkan amarah Seungyeol lenyap begitu saja mendengar ucapan Taehyung. _Ayolah, biasanya seperti itu kan di drama-drama?._

Jaebum menatapnya seakan dia adalah makhluk astral dari alam lain. Namjoon masih setia terdiam shock diatas podium, berdiri ditengah kedua orang yang bersitegang dengan mulut tak hentinya menganga.

"Bukan? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau berani menantangku?"

Taehyung menunjuk kearah piano yang dipakai untuk melakukan match sebelumnya. Jaebum cengo.

"Hah? Tunggu, kau minta piano itu? Tapj itu bukan milik-"

"Partitur." Ucapan Jaebum dipotong oleh Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menunjuk kearah piano, tapi kali ini menunjuk tepat ke sebuah buku yang diletakkan diatasnya.

Jaebum menatap Taehyung dengan tanda tanya tercetak jelas dikeningnya. Taehyung balik menatap Jaebum. Seolah mengerti apa maksud tatapan Jaebum, Taehyung menjawab, "Sebelum bertanding tadi, aku melihatmu membawa buku partitur, dan kau menggunakannya ketika bertanding. Aku mau itu." Jelasnya. Tangannya masih menunjuk buku itu selayaknya anak kecil meminta -memaksa eommanya untuk membelikan permen kapas.

Jaebum berusaha keras untuk menjaga wajahnya tetap kalem dan tak terlihat bodoh.

'YANG BENAR SAJA! DIA CUMA INGIN BUKU BODOH ITU!?' teriaknya dalam hati. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang konstipasi karena menahan emosinya.

"Yep." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Fine! Aku terima tantanganmu."

Jungkook dan yang lain facepalm. Mereka serentak menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan.

Jimin sebagai sepupu dan sahabat dekat Taehyung sedari kecil, hanya nyengir dan mengusap lehernya canggung. "Yah, kalian tak berpikir Tae akan melakukan sesuatu yang _mainstream_ kan? Aku tidak akan memanggilnya alien kalau dia senormal itu."

Dan entah kenapa, kata 'Alien' terdengar pas sekali untuk Taehyung. _Alien gila yang aneh. -_ dan tampan -untuk Jungkook-

"Tapi menurutku, V melakukan itu untuk membuat Jaebum insaf dari kesombongannya." Komentar Hoseok. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yah, entah kenapa aku malah ingin mendukungnya dan menghargai tindakannya. Sesudah memberikannya satu jitakan tentu saja."

"Dan juga kupikir, Tae-hyung tidak meminta piano itu karena ingin menjaga harga diri Seungyeol. Kalau aku jadi Seungyeol, aku pasti merasa harga diriku jatuh jika ditolong orang lain dalam hal seperti itu." ujar Jungkook. Ia tersenyum menatap Taehyung. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman sekali dengan Taehyung. Hell, ini bahkan belum sehari mereka bertemu. Tapi entahlah, Jungkook merasa.. familiar.

Jin hanya diam menatap. Jiwa keibuannya terpanggil melihat Taehyung dengan nekatnya berdiri disana. _Bagaimana jika nanti ia dibully?_ batinnya.

Jimin yang merasa teman-temannya sudah menerima Taehyung sepenuhnya, tersenyum puas -dan lega. Ia memandang Taehyung dengan tulus.

 _Kau tidak dan tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi Tae-ya. You belong here, with us._

.

.

.

 ** _"Okay!"_** ****Suara Namjoon terdengar dari speaker. Sepertinya sudah tersadar dari rasa shock. ** _"Seperti yang semua telah lihat dan saksikan,"_** ****Ujar Namjoon menatap Taehyung gemas. ** _"Teman kita, Kim Taehyung secara tak terduga menantang Jung Jaebum-sshi melakukan match."_** ****Penonton berseru dengan semangat. Sedangkan Taehyung yang berasa artis, melambaikan tangannya ala model dan tersenyum lebar kepada seluruh murid. Bahkan ia menyapa para juri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Para siswi yang melihatnya, langsung berteriak heboh tentang betapa 'cute'nya Kim Taehyung.

 ** _"Karena kedua pihak sudah setuju. Maka match kali ini officialy started."_** ****Seluruh murid bertepuk tangan, menunggu dengan antusias..

 ** _"Dan kita juga tahu, bahwa Taehyung-sshi menginginkan buku partitur milik Jaebum-sshi. Kalau kami boleh tahu, kenapa kau menginginkan buku partitur itu, Taehyung-sshi?"_** ****Namjoon mengarahkan mic-nya kepada Taehyung.

"Hmmmm, aku hanya penasaran kenapa partiturnya tidak bersuara ketika Jaebum-sshi memainkannya tadi." ujar Taehyung yang tak dapat dimengerti sebagian besar murid didalam aula.

"Yah, seingatku tadi ia memang mengatakan bahwa partiturnya tak bersuara."ucap Jimin mengingat-ingat ucapan Taehyung.

"Bukankah ia bilang karena Jaebum yang memainkannya dengan keangkuhan makanya tidak bersuara?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

 ** _"Baiklah."_** ****suara Namjoon kembali terdengar. ** _"sebagai gantinya, apa yang anda inginkan dari Taehyung-sshi?"_** ****Tanya Namjoon pada Jaebum.

Jaebum dengan kesal menjawab, **_"Aku ingin dia menjadi budakku selama satu minggu, bukan, satu bulan."_**

 ** _"Wow, bukan permintaan yang biasa, ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?"_** ****penonton bersorak setuju.

 ** _"Nah, Taehyung-sshi, lagu apa yang ingin anda pertandingkan?"_**

 ** _"Lagu yang sama seperti match sebelumnya. Appassionata. Similiar."_** ****Jawab Taehyung.

 ** _"Okay, ini semakin menarik. Kalau begitu giliran per-"_**

 ** _"Aku."_** ****belum selesai Namjoon berbicara, Jaebum langsung mengajukan dirinya.

 ** _"Well, kalau begitu. Juri telah bersiap. Dengan Code : Similiar. Match... start!"_**

Seperti melihat adegan ulang, penonton kini kembali mendengarkan permainan Jaebum.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa permainannya sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Komentar Jungkook yang diamini oleh temannya.

"Lihat ekspresi kesalnya itu." Tunjuk Hosek. Mereka melihat wajah Jaebum dengan teliti. Benar saja, Jaebum terlihat sangat kesal, matanya menatap piano seakan ingin memakannya.

"Well, aku suka wajah kesalnya." jujur Jungkook. Bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"oh? kukira kau suka V." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ne, tentu saja" jawab Jungkook tanpa sadar. Ia memandang Yoongi yang kini menaik-turunkan alisnya. Jungkook akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, dengan panik ia mengelak, "A- aniyo! Hyung apa-apaan!" wajahnya memerah hingga telinga.

"Hahahahaha.." tawa Yoongi pelan, ia menutup mulutnya agar tak menimbulkan keributan.

Jin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang masih tertawa. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian berpindah pada Jungkook yang masih merona -ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan menahan tawa, Yoongi menjawab, "Our little Jungkookie hits puberty!" Kemudian tertawa kembali.

"Mwo?" Jin menatap Jungkook dengan mata membulat. "Benarkah? Jungkookie ku sudah besar ternyata." ucapnya dengan dramatis, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata bohongan.

" Bu- bukan begitu hyung. Suga hyung berbohong! Dan berhenti bertingkah dramatis, aku sedang tidak pubertas atau apapun!" Elaknya. Telinganya semakin memerah.

"Akui saja Kook-ah. Jangan berbohong pada hyungmu." Hoseok ikut-ikutan menggoda sang magnae.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" bentak Jungkook dengan suara pelan. Hyungnya malah tertawa.

"Tapi Kook, sepertinya Tae juga menyukaimu. Walaupun dia sangat mudah dekat dengan orang lain, tapi tak pernah kulihat dia sedekat itu dengan siapapun selain dirimu." Ungkap Jimin.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias, sekali lagi, tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari kebodohannya. Jimin dan yang lain kembali tertawa. Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 ** _"Yap, Jaebum kembali menunjukkan permainannya dengan indah. Bagaimana dengan penantang kita? Silahkan Taehyung-sshi untuk mengambil tempatmu, dan semoga berhasil."_**

Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Seokjin menghentikan tawa mereka begitu mendengar nama Taehyung disebut. Ternyata mereka melewatkan permainan Jaebum karena keasikan menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook juga berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap kearah podium dimana kini Taehyung sudah duduk dengan anggun dihadapan alat musik tercintanya. _And he looks freaking cool now._

Taehyung meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts itu, semua fokus mengarah padanya. Jari-jarinya mulai memainkan intro.

.

Seakan terkena sihir, semua orang yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Keheningan yang tercipta, membuat suara permainan Taehyung lebih lantang dari yang seharusnya. Jaebum tak ingin mengakuinya tapi, _ia berada di tingkat yang berbeda._

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya. Ia memandang Taehyung yang kini tengah menikmati permainannya. Seakan ia memainkannya untuk hidup. Seakan ia mengikat semua orang dengan permainannya.

Andai saja Jungkook memiliki kelebihan seperti Taehyung, ia yakin sekali jika warna yang keluar dari permainan Taehyung akan berwarna sangat indah.

Permainan Taehyung memasuki _reffrain._ Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat, tak terlihat kesulitan sedikitpun. Terus bergerak hingga akhirnya melambat. Permainannya mulai memasuki akhir.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tak terpaku pada permainan Taehyung. Hingga Taehyung akhirnya mengakhiri permainannya. Semua murid terdiam tak tahu ingin berbicara apa.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penonton. Ketika melihat apa yang dicarinya, Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar jika Taehyung melihat kearahnya. Ia membalas senyuman Taehyung, sedikit merona.

"ekhem.." Yoongi kembali mengusili Jungkook. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook.

"Apa sih hyung! Hentikan!" Kesal Jungkook.

"Hyung, ini kan yang namanya.. apa? Love, Love at first sight! Kan?" sambung Hoseok pada Jin. Jin mengangguk antusias.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sih." Gumam Jimin pelan. Tak terdengar oleh temannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita perhatikan Tae-hyung saja." kata Jungkook.

Seakan tersadar, mereka kembali memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Tapi," mulai Hoseok. "Permainannya tadi itu benar-benar... wah.." ucap Hoseok terkagum-kagum. Matanya berbinar menatap Taehyung.

"Ya, percaya atau tidak, aku seakan tersihir oleh permainannya." Sambung Jin. Yoongi hanya diam, namun dimatanya terlintas rasa kagum.

"Hehe, tentu saja, dia adalah Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berbangga ria. Ia menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau yang bangga hyung?" komentar Jungkook. Ia memutar matanya.

 ** _"wo, wow!"_** ****teriak Namjoon menyadarkan para murid yang terdiam. ** _"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya tapi, yang tadi itu, benar-benar WOW!"_** teriak Namjoon kembali, kali ini diikuti oleh murid lainnya.

Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia mendengungkan nada dengan asal dan kepalanya bergerak pelan mengikuti nada asalnya. Tak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan heboh yang diciptakannya.

 ** _"Dengan begini, Kim Taehyung, menang dengan nilai sempurna!"_** ****Namjoon mengumumkan pemenangnya tanpa basa-basi. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan terus memenuhi aula.

Taehyung masih berdiri disana, menebar senyum pada para murid yang menyoraki namanya.

Jaebum mengambil buku partiturnya dan berjalan kearah Taehyung.

"Hei." panggilnya ketika ia tiba dibelakang Taehyung. Taehyung berbalik.

Sebelum Taehyung mengatakan apapun, Jaebum mendahuluinya.

"Ini kuberikan. Kau ini bodoh sekali, menantangku hanya demi benda ini." Ujarnya. Suaranya terdengat kesal. Ia melemparkan buku partitur itu kepada Taehyung yang ditangkap Taehyung dengan mulus

"Terimakasih." ucap Taehyung. Kedua tangannya memeluk buku itu didadanya.

"Ck, sekarang kau boleh menang. Tapi aku akan membalaskan kekalahanku padamu suatu saat nanti." Jaebum langsung berbalik pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali dengan kelompoknya.

Ketika akan menuruni tangga, sebuah tangan menahan bahunya kuat. Taehyung berbalik dan melihat Namjoon lah yang menghentikannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya seakan ia tak melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan memukul kepalamu itu nanti," Desis Namjoon tajam. Taehyung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat wajah seram Namjoon. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengangguk.

"Ne- ne hyung, silahkan." Ucapnya bodoh. Tentu saja bodoh, mana ada orang yang bersedia kepalanya dipukul? Mungkin Jimin benar, Taehyung adalah alien.

Namjoon masih menatap tajam Taehyung, membuat namja kurus itu menelan ludahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Namjoon melembutkan ekspressinya.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Meskipun begitu," Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahu Taehyung beralih menepuknya pelan. "kerja bagus, V."

Taehyung terdiam menatap Namjoon. Namjoon menaikkan alisnya melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Hellooo, apa aku masih berbicara pada orang?" panggil Namjoon sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak. Ia berkedip untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum sangat tulus pada Namjoon.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum. "Kita ini teman ya hyung?" Tanyanya. Taehyung berlari meninggalkan Namjoon setelah bertanya. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang terdiam cengo.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung aneh, "Tentu saja kita teman, ada apa dengan anak itu?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung mendatangi kelompoknya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Oh lihatlah dia, tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Atau kau memang gila? Karena kau nekat sekali tadi." Sindir Hoseok. Kemudian ia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya dibahu Taehyung. "Tapi kuakui, tadi itu kau keren sekali."

"Gomawo hyung. Aku jadi malu. Tapi aku ini memang keren, bahkan lebih keren darimu. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku hyung." ucap Taehyung dengan kepercayaan diri yang kelewat batas.

Hoseok mendelik kesal, "Aish, anak ini!"Ia meninju bahu Taehyung. Yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah berjanji tadi dan namja sejati tak akan melanggar janjinya." ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"janji apa hyu-"

PLETAK

"Janji untuk memukulmu karena bertingkah seenaknya." Jawab Yoongi simple.

"Aish, appo." keluh Taehyung sembari mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi target kekerasan Yoongi.

"Hahaha, Suga-hyung benar-benar kejam." tawa Jungkook.

"Lalu? Kau mau kena juga?" ancam Yoongi memberikan kepalan tangannya pada Jungkook.

"E- eh! Aniyo hyung!" jawab Jungkook panik campur takut. Mereka pun tertawa. Meskipun kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, Taehyung ikut tertawa.

"Ano, Taehyung-sshi."

Taehyung dan teman-temannya memandang Seungyeol yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ne?" tanya Taehyung. Seungyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya pada Taehyung. "Khamsahamnida."

Taehyung menatap Seungyeol bingung, begitupun temannya yang lain. "Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena kau telah membantuku."jawab Seungyeol semakin membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Aku tidak membantumu apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak mendapatkan kembali piano milikmu." Ucap Taehyung. Teman-temannya hanya diam mengamati.

"Karena itulah aku berterima kasih padamu. Aku sangat marah pada Jaebum dan ingin membalasnya, lalu kau tiba-tiba menantangnya. Tadinya aku berniat memukulmu kalau saja tadi kau meminta piano itu, karena itu akan menyakiti harga diriku. Ternyata perkiraanku meleset, kau tidak meminta piano itu dan malah meminta hal yang lain. Karena itu aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Karena sudah membalas Jaebum tanpa menjatuhkan harga diriku." jelasnya. Taehyung speechless.

"A- ah begitu. Nado gomawo." Ujar Taehyung. Seungyeol menatapnya tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi gomawo. Aku harap kita bisa bertanding suatu saat nanti, walaupun aku tak yakin bisa menang darimu." kekeh Seungyeol.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ne. Dengan senang hati. Dan semoga beruntung mendapatkan piano itu kembali."

Seungyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ne. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Seungyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung dan teman-temannya.

"Heum. Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran," Ucap Yoongi setelah melihat Seungyeol pergi. Ia menatap buku yang dipeluk oleh Taehyung. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajukan match? Alasanmu bukan hanya buku itu kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Well, Aku memang menginginkan buku ini. Tapi aku mengajukan match karena Jungkookie bilang ia ingin membalas Jaebum, tapi dia tak bisa bermain piano. Jadi aku menggantikannya." Jawab Taehyung ringan. Tak sadar kalau orang yang disebut tengah blushing parah karena kata-katanya.

"Oh ya ampun. Aku mencium aroma cinta berterbangan di sekelilingku." ucap Jin mengendus sesuatu-yang-entah-apa-itu.

"Hyung! Cut it out already!" bentak Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Jin mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, masih terkikik.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ksatriamu ini Kook-ah?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan jahilnya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin kesal. Lalu memandang Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Jungkook merasa ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang, _seriously.._

"A- hyung. Gomawo kau telah melakukannya untukku. Hanya saja, jangan lakukan itu lain kali. Kau membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." ucap Jungkook hampir terdengar seperti merajuk.

Taehyung tertawa. Ia mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Ne arraseo. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, baiklah." ujarnya.

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekarann~" Hoseok menyanyikan lagu dari salah satu iklan Indonesia dengan gayanya yang berlebihan.

"ciee, yang sedang, jatuh cinta~" Sambung Jin merubah sedikit liriknya.

Jungkook menatap mereka sadis. Taehyung yang sepertinya masih polos, tak mengerti cinta-cintaan, hanya ikut tersenyum lebar. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju ruang musik yang menjadi tempat kumpul mereka.

Taehyung sadar akan sesuatu.

"Hyung," panggilnya. Mereka yang tadinya sedang mengusili Jungkook, beralih menatapnya bertanya.

"Ne? Ada apa V-ya?" tanya Jin mendahului Hoseok.

"Apa ini perasaanku saja, atau memang para murid tak ada yang belajar dikelas?" tanyanya. Sedari tadi ia perhatikan, para siswa dan siswi sekolah ini berkeliaran atau berkumpul di suatu tempat.

"haha, bukan begitu V. Kau hanya kebetulan saja tiba dihari sabtu." ucap Hoseok kembali mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Taehyung.

"Memang apa bedanya dari hari lain?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hari sabtu, kami belajar wajib hanya sampai pukul 9. Setelah itu siswa bebas melakukan kegiatan lain. Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler lebih tepatnya." jelas Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya membentuk 'O'.

"Jadi, kalian juga berkumpul untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Hmm, tidak sih. Bagaimana bilangnya ya.. Kami itu spesial." ucap Hoseok. Bibirnya tersenyum misterius.

"Maksudmu hyung? Spesial apa?" Heran Taehyung.

"Ra-ha-sia." Hoseok kembali menyunggingkan senyum -sok- misteriusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong V," panggil Jin. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jin yang berada didepannya.

"Ne hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Kau kan baru pindah. Dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanya Jin. Taehyung seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka pun turut menghentikan langkahnya.

Taehyung memandang Jimin dengan ekpresi memelas. Jimin mengerti maksud tatapan sepupunya itu.

"Jiminnie, pungut akuuuuu.." Taehyung masih menatap Jimin dengan memelas. Tangannya memegang lengan kiri Jimin kuat.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Ne ne, Taehyungie. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku tinggal bersama mereka." ucap Jimin menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong pungut aku hyungdeul, Jungkookie." kini ia menatap teman-temannya.

Jungkook tertawa mendengar kalimat Taehyung, begitupun yang lainnya. "Ne, tentu saja hyung." ucapnya masih tertawa. Seketika mata Taehyung berbinar.

"Wahhh, gomawo Kookie!" Taehyung melepaskan lengan Hoseok dibahunya, dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Belum sempat Jungkook bereaksi, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Hoseok, ia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya dibahu Jungkook. Dan memaksa Jungkook yang masih terdiam untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kau bisa membuatnya serangan jantung jika seperti itu Tae." tegur Jimin yang berjalan disebelah Taehyung. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang membeku bagai kehilangan nyawa.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Namjoon telah bergabung dengan mereka sesaat setelah mereka tiba diruangan musik.

Taehyung mengangkut barang-barangnya yang diletakkan diruang UKS. Mereka tak bertanya kenapa bisa barang-barangnya disana. Belum sehari mereka mengenal Taehyung, mereka sudah cukup mengerti kelakuan anehnya. Mereka membantu Taehyung membawakan barang-barangnya yang tak terlalu banyak.

Rumah yang mereka tempati tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok saja. Taehyung merasa senang, sepanjang perjalan ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Namjoon sampai mengecek dahinya, _mana tahu demam._

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua. Rumah itu tak terlalu besar. Dindingnya berwarna biru cerah. Halamannya ditumbuhi beberapa bunga.

"Siapa yang menanam bunga-bunga itu?" tanyan Taehyung selagi menunggu Namjoon membuka pintu.

"Oh itu aku." Jin menunjuk dirinya. "Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus hyung, hanya saja terlalu banyak warna pink. Aku jadi ragu kalau rumah ini adalah rumah yang ditinggali sekelompok namja." komentar Taehyung yang membuat perempatan dikening Jin. Yang lainnya terkikik geli.

"Hey! Pink adalah warna bagi namja sejati!" ucap Jin menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah hentikan. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk." lerai Namjoon. Akhirnya kedua orang itu memilih masuk kerumah.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Rumah ini cukup nyaman dan tertata rapi walaupun yang menempati adalah para namja.

"Nah V," Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang berada didepannya, begitu pun teman-temannya yang lain.

"Selamat datang ke rumah." sambut Namjoon. Hoseok menyengir lebar sembari meletakkan tangannya dibahu Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Jin menepuk kepala Taehyung. Jimin setia berada disampingnya.

"Sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga kami hyung!" Jungkook berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terbentang dan senyum lebar serta matanya yang berbinar lucu.

 _Rumah. Keluarga._

Kedua kata itu terus berdengung dikepala Taehyung bagai kaset rusak.

 _Rumah._

 _Keluarga._

 _Rumah._

 _dan.._

Taehyung menatap teman-temannya yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Memandangnya dengan senyum.

 _Keluarga._

Tanpa terasa, setetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya.

 _Aku.. di rumah.._

 **TBC.**

 **A/N :**

Hello my friends! Haha, sok kenal amat saya. Panggil saja saya Al, jangan Author. Nama itu terlalu indah buat saya.

Saya sangaaaat, neomuu, hountoouuu ni CINTA KALIAN (TvT)/

Review kalian mencerahkan hariku. ehaaak, lebay.

Saya senang ff ini bisa disukai, TERIMA KASIH *bow*

uh-oh, maafkan saya yang terlalu bahagia, kk~

But seriously, satu-satunya yang membuat saya melanjutkan ff abal ini adalah karena review kalian wahai readers. (*^﹏^*)

Oh ya, mungkin untuk chapter awal, Vkook moment belum terlalu kelihatan. Saya fokus pada pertemanan mereka dulu. Dan disini, V is totally SEME *di capslock biar greget*

Saya agak nganu kalau My handsome Taehyung jadi uke. Dan ketika saya membaca ff Vkook di asianfanfiction, V selalu menjadi uke. Saya sedikit shock *curcol*

Dan untuk sekolah, tuh, udah dijelasin sama my cutie Suga. Emm, sedikit spoiler aja ya, anggota BTS disini semua memiliki 'something' sama seperti Taehyung. Dan mereka emang berkumpul karena alasan persamaan nasib (PKN banzai 'v')9)

Maafkan saya reader-nim. Saya tak bisa menyebutkan nama anda sekalian satu per satu dan membalas komen anda -untuk kali ini. Karena saya membuat ff ini dengan kecepatan kilat. Neomu mianhae *bow*

Taehyung: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yeorobeun ~

Al: V oppa, itu kalimatkuuuu TvT.

Taehyung: Dukung aku terus yeorobeun.

Al: Dukung apa V oppa? kau ini.

Taehyung: Dukung aku untuk mendapatkan hati Kookie, hehe, Yeorobeun review juseyo..

Al: Itu juga kalimatkuuuu, awas saja, aku takkan menyatukanmu dengan Jungkook oppa, huft. Yasudah, Dadah semua, see you later.


	5. All it take, Just one day

(Chapter 4: All it's take, Just one day)

 _PLAK_

 _Suara tamparan terdengar keras disuatu ruangan._

 _"hiks, appo, Harabeoji, hiks." Taehyung kecil memegag pipinya yang memerah. Bekas tamparan tercetak jelas dipipi gembilnya._

 _"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah dekati dia lagi!" sang kakek kembali menyeret Taehyung kecil menuju sebuah pintu besar. Taehyung, masih dengan terisak, mengikuti langkah kakeknya dengan terseok._

 _"Kau tidur diluar malam ini!" sang kakek melempar badan kecil Taehyung keluar rumah. Taehyung terjatuh diatas lantai teras yang dingin. Angin malam segera menyelimutinya._

 _"tapi harabeoji-"_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Ini adalah hukuman karena kau melanggar perintah. Pikirkan tingkah lakumu diluar sini. Pastikan kau tidak mengulanginya." ia menoleh pada seorang pelayan dibelakannya. "Bawakan dia selembar selimut, setelah itu kunci pintunya." sang pelayan segera pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah._

 _"Semoga kau jera setelah ini." sang kakek menatapnya jijik sebelum menutup pintu besar itu._

 _Taehyung kembali menangis dalam diam. Memanggil nama eommanya dan appanya berkali-kali. Berharap kedua orangtuanya ada disini, melindunginya dari dingin seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan. Tapi tidak, kali ini ia hanya sendiri._

 _ **"Tersenyumlah Tae-ya."**_

 _Suara eommanya terdengar dikepalanya. Ia memukul keningnyaya cukup kuat. Tangisannya ia paksa berhenti._

 _"Aku harus tersenyum, agar eomma sehat. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan menagis lagi." gumamnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya._

 _Ketika pelayan membuka pintu untuk menghantarkan selimut dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung, matanya melebar terkejut. Dengan kaku ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Taehyung._

 _"Khamsahamnida." ucap Taehyung. Sang pelayang memandangnya tak percaya. Bukan tangisan khas anak kecil yang dilihatnya pada wajah Taehyung, melainkan, sebuah senyuman yang lebar nan tulus. Sang pelayan dengan kikuk undur diri._

 _Taehyung menggulung dirinya dalam selimut. Angin malam masih dirasakannya. Ia tersenyum dibalik selimutnya sebelum menutup mata._

 _"cepatlah sembuh, eomma." doanya pelan seiring angin malam membelai wajahnya._

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

"Ya V, kenapa kau menangis eoh?" tanya Hoseok kaget melihat air mata diwajah Taehyung

Taehyung tersadar, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya. Benar saja, ada air mata yang turun.

"Aaakkkhh!" teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba. Tangannya menutup kedua matanya. Temannya kembali terkejut. Namjoon mengambil hp-nya, berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dengan panik Jungkook mengguncang tubuh Taehyung, "hyung! Ya hyung, wae geurae? kenapa kau berteriak? Ya hyung!" teriak Jungkook panik, saking paniknya, ia tanpa sadar mengguncang Taehyung lebih kuat.

Teman-temannya turut panik, mereka mendekati Taehyung dengan raut wajah khawatir. Jimin hanya diam disebelah Taehyung. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari kedua matanya, ia balik menatap teman-temannya yang masih memandangnya khawatir. Taehyung tersenyum kikuk.

Jungkook dan yang lain menatapnya intens.

"hehe, maafkan aku. Mataku terasa sakit, mungkin kemasukan debu." ujarnya sambil menyengir kaku. Tangannya mengusap-usap matanya. Jimin facepalm.

DUAK

"AUU, APPO." Taehyung langsung mengangkat kakinya yang terasa ngilu. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai tulang keringnya. Ia menatap terkejut pada Jungkook yang kini memandangnya penuh amarah.

Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi turut memandang sang magnae terkejut.

Jungkook membalas garang tatapan Taehyung. Kakinya bersiap ingin kembali menendang Taehyung. Taehyung langsung ber sembunyi di belakang Jimin. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, takut melihat Jungkook dalam mode marah.

"ke- kenapa kau marah, Kookie-ya?" tanya Taehyung mengkeret ketakutan. Jimin hanya menghela nafas lelah. _Taehyung is a terrible liar, well, setidaknya dia berhasil menipu mereka dengan tingkahnya._ Batinnya Jimin yang masih dijadikan tameng oleh Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar hyung.. awas kau.." desis Jungkook tajam. Taehyung semakin menelan ludahnya. Jungkook mendekati Taehyung seperti para pembunuh yang ada di tv. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Taehyung ambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Namjoon dan yang lain, hanya menonton adegan pembuhunan didepan mereka dengan santai. Hoseok bahkan sudah membawa popcorn.

"Ko- Kookie-ya, ma- maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae." alih-alih kabur, Taehyung segera bersujud dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Jimin bergabung dengan teman-temannya di sofa, menonton adegan epic yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Apa kau tau kesalahanmu hyung?" tanya Jungkook layaknya panglima besar tengah menghukum pembantu kurus kering.

"Mem -membuatmu marah?" ucap Taehyung tak yakin. Jungkook semakin berkerut kesal mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Hoseok menawarkan Jimin popcornnya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jimin. Mereka masih khusyuk menonton drama dihadapan mereka.

"Itu juga termasuk. Tapi kau tahu apa yang mebuatku marah hyung?" tanya Jungkook kembali. Kakinya menghentak lantai. Gemas dengan hyung anehnya yang yang masih bersujud itu.

"Na- nan molla." Jawab Taehyung pelan. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Taehyung.

"Sudah, berhentilah bersujud hyung." ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya ragu.

"Kau sudah tak marah?" tanya Taehyung, kepalanya hanya ia angkat sedikit.

"aku masih marah padamu." jawab Jungkook singkat. Mendengarnya Taehyung kembali menurunkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae." ucap Taehyung.

"Angkat kepalamu hyung, aissh." Jungkook yang geram melihat Taehyung yang masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya pun akhirnya mendorong bahu Taehyung hingga Taehyung terduduk. Jungkook tak melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Taehyung.

"Aku marah padamu karena kau membuatku khawatir hyung." ungkap Jungkook, sedikit malu mengakuinya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, menghindari tatapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jungkook bingung, "khawatir? kenapa kau khawatir Kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Tangannya melepas tangan Jungkook dari bahunya beralih memegang kedua pipi Jungkook dan mengangkatnya pelan. Ia melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit memerah.

Jungkook menatap asal agar tidak melihat wajah Taehyung. "Kau bodoh ya hyung? Tentu saja karena kau tiba-tiba menangis dan berteriak sambil menutup matamu, kukira ada apa. Ternyata hanya kemasukan debu, bodoh." Jungkook tanpa sadar me _pout_ kan bibir seksinya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung refleks mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Appo!" teriak Jungkook. Ia melototi Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Mianhae Kookie ya, aku gemas melihatmu. Jadi aku refleks mencubit pipimu." - _dan hampir mencium bibirmu._

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, walaupun begitu, aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum.

Jungkook yang tak siap dengan serangan mendadak ini hanya terdiam. Mereka masih saling berpandangan.

"hyung," panggil Jimin pada hyung-hyungnya.

Jin hanya memjawab dengan deheman. Matanya tak berkedip melihat VKook moment.

"Sejak kapan ini jadi drama romantis?" tanya Jimin menatap Vkook.

"sejak cinta menyatukan keduanya." jawab Hoseok bijak. Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali melihat kedua orang didepannya yang masih berpandangan entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

"Kami akan pergi membeli bahan makanan, Jimin, kau temanilah V disini dan bantu dia berkemas." titah Jin. Mereka kini telah berganti baju setelah hampir 30 menit menonton drama yang diperankan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kalau saja alarm di hp Jin tidak berbunyi untuk mengingatkannya pergi berbelanja, entah sampai kapan adegan itu akan berlangsung.

"eh? Kenapa hanya aku?" ucap Jimin menunjuk dirinya.

"yah, kau kan sepupunya, ada baiknya kau membantunya untuk lebih familiar dirumah ini. Lagipula, kau bilang tidak ada yang ingin kau beli." kata Jin beralasan. Ia menyeret Namjoon bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Dan Tae-hyung kau ingin titip sesuatu?" tawar Jungkook. Taehyung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya ada. Aku ingin titip beli sikat gigi. Sikat gigiku lupa kubawa." ucap Taehyung sembari menyengir lebar.

"oh baiklah hyung. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Jungkook. Taehyung mengantarkan mereka sampai pintu depan.

Taehyung mengusak kepala Jungkook, "Hati-hati Kookie." ucapnya tersenyum. Hoseok memotong adegan itu sebelum Jungkook sempat bereaksi.

"ya ya ya. Kami bukannya mau pergi jauh, dan, masa' kau berpesan begitu hanya pada Jungkook? Kau bersikap tidak adil V-ya." protes Hoseok. Jimin memutar matanya malas melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. Yoongi menyeret Hoseok yang masih mengeluarkan semua protesannya yang berisi semua ketidakadilan di dunia.

"Yah, hati-hati hyungdeul, Jungkookie. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, berbahaya." pesan Taehyung layaknya seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya pergi bermain bola.

Setelah mereka pergi, Taehyung menutup pinti kayu itu pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jimin yang duduk santai di sofa sembari menonton tv.

"Jiminnie, bantu aku berkemas." pinta Taehyung pada Jimin.

"oh, baiklah." jawab Jimin, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Taehyung membawa barang-barangnya. Awalnya ia sempat bingung Taehyung akan tidur dimana, tapi seakan mendapat ide, Jimin menuntun Taehyung ke sebuah kamar dilantai atas dan paling pojok, dekat dengan balkon.

"nah, letakkan barang-barangmu di lemari sebelah kiri itu, kasurmu juga yang disebelah kiri. Kau bisa mengganti sepreinya nanti." tunjuk Jimin.

Kamar itu terdiri dari dua single bed, dipisahkan oleh sebuah nakas kecil ditengahnya. Dinding kamarnya berwarna merah lembut. Dan kasur disebelah kasurnya bersepraikan merah lembut juga. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya menyukai warna merah.

"kamar siapa ini?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. Ia menatap kamar barunya dengan antusias.

"nanti juga kau akan tahu." jawab Jimin santai. Ia mulai merapikan baju-baju Taehyung di lemari.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur barunya. Sedikit meloncat-loncat, _lumayan._

"aaaahh, sudah lama aku tidak tidur dikasur yang empuk seperti ini." aku Taehyung, ia mengguling-gulingkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur kecil itu berkali-kali lalu memeluk gulingnya erat. Jimin tersenyum lemah, ingatan itu masih melekat kuat dikepalanya.

"haaahh, aku jadi mengantuk." Taehyung menguap pelan, matanya mulai menyipit tanda ingin terlelap.

" Tidurlah Tae, biar aku bereskan bajumu. Kau belum tidur dari kemarin kan?" ucap Jimin masih sambil memrapikan baju Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lelah. Ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk leher Jimin kuat.

"Kau sepupu yang sangat baik Minnie-ya." Taehyung melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Jimin, "Gomawo."

Jimin mendorong bahu Taehyung keras, "Kau mau memelukku atau mencekikku hah?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "dan perkataanmu tadi, _cheesy_ sekali. Tentu saja, aku ini memang sepupu dan sahabat yang baik. Sudah, kembali ke kasurmu."

Taehyung hanya mencibir, tapi ia menuruti Jimin dan kembali berbaring dikasurnya. Oh, ia benar-benar lelah, sudah 2 hari ia tidak tidur, dan kasur empuk yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya ada didepan mata, kenapa tidak?

"ngomong-ngomong, Chimchim, bagaimana keadaan nyonya Park?" tanya Taehyung disela-sela ngantuknya.

"jangan memanggilku Chimchim," kata Jimin, tapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. "dan eomma baik-baik saja. Ia bilang ia merindukanmu, jadi lain kali berkunjunglah." Jimin telah selesai membereskan baju Taehyung. "Tidurlah Tae-ya."

"Ya. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Jiminnie, juga Jungkookie dan hyungdeul." suara Taehyung terdengar semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah, lalu melirik kearah dinding balkon.

"jadi, bisakah kalian keluar sekarang?"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Akhirnya Jin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi menampakkan diri mereka. Jin hanya tersenyum meminta maaf namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Namjoon dengan senyum konyolnya dan Yoongi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"maafkan kami Jiminnie-ya, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir, mata V sudah menyamai mata panda dan aku menduga dia kurang tidur. Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak tidur. Syukurlah." ucap Jin tersenyum lega. Jimin ikut tersenyum.

"Pantas saja, seingatku jadwal pergi belanja minggu ini adalah aku dan Jungkook, tapi aku malah disuruh tinggal. Ternyata.." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"ne ne ne, you get us Mr. Detective." cibir Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Namjoon mengintip kedalam kamar dan melihat Taehyung telah terlelap dengan damainya. "Hey Jimin," panggil Namjoon. Jimin memandang Namjoon bertanya, "ne hyung?"

"si V itu, apa dia makan dengan baik? Tubuhnya kurus sekali." komentar Namjoon. Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Ia menjawab dengan tak yakin, "eung, kurasa?"

"yosh, kalau begitu, ini tugasku untuk memperbaiki gizinya." kata Jin bersemangat. Tangannya mengepal diatas kepalanya.

"Tapi kau harus masak super banyak kalau begitu. Tadi pagi ketika aku bertemu dengan V untuk pertama kalinya di kantin, ia makan sangat banyak. Kurasa seluruh menu kantin dihabiskannya." ucap Namjoon mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Taehyung tadi pagi.

"APA!?" Jimin langsung menyahut keras. Yoongi refleks menutup mulut Jimin. Menjaga agar suaranya tidak membangunkan Taehyung.

"kau berisik." tegur Yoongi melepas tangannya dari mulut Jimin.

"kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jin menatapnya tajam.

"habisnya, aku yang mentraktir Tae. Aduh, kempes sudah dompetku." ujar Jimin miris. Ia mengusap-usap dompetnya.

Yoongi mendengus, "pelit sekali." komentarnya pedas. Jimin makin merana.

"Sudahlah ikhlaskan saja, kau tidak kasihan pada sepupumu itu? lihat badannya yang kurus itu, sudah bagus dia makan banyak." ujar Jin. Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin, "sabar, sabar."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jungkook dan Hoseok telah kembali dari acara belanja mereka. Jungkook tampak kelelahan, lain hal-nya dengan Hoseok yang masih memasang wajah ceria.

"kenapa wajahmu lemas begitu Kook-ah?" tanya Jin ketika menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

Jungkook memberikan kantong belanjaan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Jin. "Tanya saja pada Hoseok hyung, aku mau tidur dulu. Bangunkan aku ketika makan malam ya hyung."lalu Jungkook pun dengan langkah diseret-seret pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hai Kook, eh, kenapa kau lemas seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Niatnya mau menyapa.

"aku sedang tidak mood bercerita hyung, aku ke kamar dulu ya."ucap Jungkook tanpa memandang Namjoon.

"kenapa anak itu?" gumam Namjoon. Lalu ia mendekati Jimin di sofa. Ternyata sang dongsaeng ber-abs itu tengah tertidur, di pangkuan Yoongi pula. Dan anehnya Yoongi tak menolak.

"kenapa dia bisa tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa single dekat dengan sofa yang ditempati Yoongi dan Jimin.

"entah, tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh tertidur seperti ini." jawab Yoongi cuek. Matanya masih terpaku pada televisi yang menayangkan konser musik.

"kau tidak protes?" Yoongi mendelik kearah Namjoon. "bagaimana mau protes, orangnya saja tertidur seperti mayat." kesalnya. Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya.

Jin datang dengan belanjaan, dan juga omelan. "kau tahu dia belum sempat beristirahat, tapi kau malah bla.. bla.. bla.. dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.."

Yoongi dan Namjoon sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jin yang masih mengomel diikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya. Jin akhirnya menghentikan omelannya ketika tiba di dapur. Hoseok bergabung dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat eomma mengomel seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok yang kini berbaring di lantai dekat kakinya.

"aku hanya membawa Jungkook kettempatku dulu berlatih dance. Kebetulan sedang ada _street dance_ jadi aku mengajak Jungkook ikut serta. Dan hasilnya ia kelelahan." jelas Hoseok ringan. "hoooaaamh, aku mengantuk."

Namjoon menendang kaki Hoseok pelan, "tidur di kamarmu sana." perintahnya. Hoseok berdehem mengiyakan, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Yoongi menahan tangannya, "bawa juga dia." ujarnya sembari menunjuk Jimin yang masih anteng terlelap.

"kenapa harus aku?" protes Hoseok. Tubuhnya sudah letih, sekarang harus membawa Jimin? Yang benar saja. "Biarkan saja dia tidur dipangkuanmu hyung, tidak lihat wajahnya itu? Kan kasihan. Kalau dia terbangun bagaimana?" kata Hoseok.

Yoongi sepertinya termakan umpan, ia menatap wajah Jimin yang tertidur dengan damai. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, "yasudahlah."

Hoseok langsung tersenyum senang, lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya -dan Jimin sebelum Yoongi berubah pikiran. Sedangkan Namjoon geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul, dengan raut wajah kaget. "hyungdeul, yang dikamarku itu benar-benar Taehyungie hyung?" tanya buru-buru.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ne, kenapa?" tanyanya. _Apa si alien satu itu melakukan hal yang aneh?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi kenapa dia tidur dikamarku, maksudku, bukankah.. tapi, nanti Suga hyung tidur dimana?" tanyanya. Matanya masih melebar.

"heee, bukankah kau senang Kook?" usil Yoongi, ia kembali menaik turunkan alisnya. Jungkook langsung facepalm.

"jangan mulai hyung, aku serius." ucap Jungkook masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"haha, tenang saja Kook, aku tidak akan mengganggu sarang cinta kalian. Aku tidur di studio saja, lebih menyenangkan." jawab Yoongi membuat Jungkook gatal ingin menendang hyungnya ini.

"hyung berhentilah memggodaku, aish!" akhirnya Jungkook pergi sambil mengentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Yoongi dan Namjoon berpandangan, lalu mengendikkan bahu mereka cuek.

 **~Jungkook's room~**

"Suga hyung itu benar-benar.." omel Jungkook. Ketika tiba didepan pintu kamarnya, ia terdiam.

"haaah, well, tidak terlalu buruk." ujarnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. "semoga jantungku tidak terlalu berisik."

CKLEK

Jungkook melihat teman sekamar barunya yang masih tertidur lelap menghadap dinding. Ia dengan ragu mendekatinya.

"semoga kau tidur dengan pulas hyung. Lihat matamu itu, kkk, hitam seperti mata panda." komentar Jungkook sambil terkikik. Ia menatap wajah tertidur Taehyung sedikit lama. Dengan berani menusuk pipi tirus itu.

"eungh." lenguh Taehyung dan tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut langsung terlonjak mundur. Jantungnya berdetak keras.

"huft, ini tidak baik bagi jantungku." gumamnya. Ia melirik Taehyung sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memilih tidur dikasurnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Siang telah berganti malam. Jin telah selesai dengan masakannya dan Hoseok mendatanginya di dapur.

"woah, banyak sekali makanan yang kau buat malam ini hyung." sahut Hoseok takjub dengan semua makanan yang tersusun rapi di meja makan.

"ini demi memperbaiki gizi seorang Kim Taehyung." jawabnya simpel. Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"ya, dia terlalu kurus. Dia tidak makan dengan baik ya?" komentar Hoseok. Tangannya usil ingin mengambil bakso di salah satu piring. Jin mengetahuinya dan memukul tangan Hoseok. Menghentikannya mengambil bakso itu.

"yah, pokoknya sekarang akan aku buat dia makan dengan baik, begitupun kalian." ujar Jin sembari memindahkan sup daging dari atas kompor dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Hoseok terharu mendengar ucapan Jin, "hyung, kau benar-benar eomma yang daebak." ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Jin menatapnya tajam.

"daripada kau menggangguku disini, lebih baik jau mengumpulkan yang lainnya. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." usir Jin. Hoseok membuat sikap hormat, "aye aye Captain!" lalu berbalik pergi.

 **First target: Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin. Location: Ruang Keluarga.**

Hoseok mendekati 3 Namja berbeda marga itu pelan. Namjoon tengah asik menonton berita, Yoongi mendengarkan lagu dari hp-nya, dan Jimin masih tertidur.

"Hyung." panggilnya. Tidak ada yang menoleh. Masih asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hoseok tak menyerah, "Hyuuuuunnnggg, dengarkan akuu!" masih tak ada respon. Hoseok mulai kesal.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung, hyuuunggggg." masih tak ada yang sadar. Akhirnya perempatan tercetak dikeningnya.

"hyuuung, Jin hyung memasak banyak sekali, kalau tidak cepat, nanti Jin hyung akan menghabiskannya sendiri dan kalian akan kehabisaaaaannn!"

"MWO!? ANDWAEEE!" dan bagaikan hantu, Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung menghilang ke dapur. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang cengo dan Jimin yang meringis karena tiba-tiba bantalnya pergi dan membuat kepalanya terbanting ke sofa.

"aissh, mwoya igeee?" lenguh Jimin sembari mengusap kepalanya. Hoseok menatapnya kasihan.

"Jin hyung memasak banyak di dapur dan-"

"MWO!? JINJJA!?"

Dan Hoseok kembali ditinggal pergi.

"uhh, mission succes?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yabg tak gatal. "giliran dengan kata makanan saja.. aish."

 **Second target: Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Location: VKook's room.**

"semoga mereka berdua mudah dibangunkan." doa Hoseok. Ia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar VKook.

Begitu tiba didepan kamar Vkook, Hoseok mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"V, Jungkook, ireonaaa!" panggil Hoseok dari balik pintu. Ia mengetuk pintunya terus menerus.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Taehyung terbangun mendengar suara berisik dari pintu. Ia menguap lebar dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkedip pelan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia melihat ke jendela.

"sudah gelap. Hoaaamh. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidur lelap begini." gumamnya. Suara Hoseok kembali terdengar dari balik pintu.

 **"Ya! Ireona, ya!"**

"Ne hyung, aku sudah bangun!" sahut Taehyung dari dalam kamarnya.

 **"oh V, baguslah. Segera turun, Jin hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam."**

"Ne, aku akan turun sebentar lagi." jawabnya kembali.

 **"Jangan lupa bangunkan Jungkook juga."**

"Neee.." Jawabnya, lalu tersadar. "Ne!?" tapi Hoseok sudah pergi dari depan pintu. Taehyung langsung melihat kesampingnya dimana seorang namja manis mengaku manly sedang tertidur lelap menghadapnya.

"Kookie?" panggilnya tak mendapat jawaban karena sang namja kelinci masih terlelap. Akhirnya ia mendekati ranjang Jungkook.

Mendapati wajah super imut didepannya, Taehyung tak tahan untuk tak menatapnya lama. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Jungkook. Tangannya menjauhkan rambut Jungkook yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"kau imut sekali kalau begini Kookie-ya, bertambah 10 kali lipat daripada biasanya." Taehyung menjepit hidung Jungkook lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan.

"euunggh." Jungkook merasa terganggu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan usil Taehyung dan langsung memunggungi namja alien itu.

Tapi Taehyung tetap mengusili Jungkook. Kali ini dia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook hingga posisinya terlentang, kemudian memegang kedua pipi Jungkook dengan satu tangan dan memonyong-monyongkan bibir Jungkook.

"hihihi, imut sekali." gumamnya sembari terkikik. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Jungkook merasa benar-benar terganggu, ia pun akhirnya membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih tidak fokus.

"Selamat malam, Kookie." sapa Taehyung pada namja yang lebih muda itu.

"hmm?" dengan mata mengantuknya, Jungkook berusaha mencari asal suara. Ia mengedipkan matanya agar lebih fokus. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, ia terlonjak kaget melihat wajah Taehyung berada dekat di depan wajahnya. Akibatnya-

DUAKK

-kepalanya terbentur kepala tempat tidur. Jungkook langsung memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"auu, appo." ringisnya. Taehyung ikut terkejut melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba melonjak kaget dan membenturkan kepalanya.

"waa Kookie, gwaenchana?" tanyanya panik, ia turut mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook.

"ne hyung, gwaenchana." jawabnya berusaha tersenyum, namun gagal karena kepalanya masih berdenyut.

"mian Kook." ucap Taehyung menyesal. Ia berpikir bahwa ia yang telah membuat Jungkook terkejut seperti itu. Kenyataannya memang dia sih.

"sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja hyung." yakin Jungkook pada Taehyung. Akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"aku tak menyangka kita akan sekamar." ujar Taehyung. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "menyenangkan sekali." lanjutnya.

"menyenangkan? Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook heran, ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari mengusap mata.

"siapa yang tidak senang bisa sekamar dengan namja imut sepertimu Kookie-ya." jawab Taehyung polos. "ayo, kita harus turun. Kata Hobie hyung, Jin hyung sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Ia menawarkan tangannya pada Jungkook yang masih membeku mendengar ucapannya.

Jungkook mengambil tangan itu dan Taehyung menariknya berdiri. Namun Taehyung sepertinya tak berniat melepaskan genggamannya.

Jantung Jungkook kembali berdentum keras.

'ini buruk, aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau dekat dengan Tae hyung seperti ini terus.' batinnya.

Mereka turun dan berlalu ke dapur dimana semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Ya! Kalian ini lama sekali!" protes Jimin sembari memegang perutnya yang lapar. Namun ia diam menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook datang sembari berpegangan tangan. "Yaampun, baru satu hari, kalian sudah seperti pengantin baru saja." komentar Jimin usil.

'oh tidak lagi.' batin Jungkook merana. Ia lelah di goda terus-terusan oleh hyung-hyung kurang kerjaannya ini.

"Jangan berkomentar, aku hanya menolong Jungkook agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan karena kulihat dia masih sangat mengantuk" potong Taehyung memotong Hoseok yang hendak berkomentar.

Akhirnya semua memilih tidak berkomentar, perut mereka sudah terlalu lapar. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan rakusnya. Jin memberikan Taehyung makanan yang banyak yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya. Kadang terjadi perebutan makanan, perdepatan disela-sela makan, dan lelucon-lelucon bodoh yang dilontarkan menyelingi makan malam mereka.

Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana atau betapa besar rasa bahagianya saat ini. Ia merasa ingin menangis disaat bersamaan juga ingin tertawa. Perasaan bahagia seakan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Hanya butuh satu hari. Satu hari yang akan selalu diingatnya. Mungkin ia akan menandai kalendernya, membuat pengingat di handphone-nya, atau hanya menanamkannya kuat-kuat di ingatannya. _Just one day._

KRING KRING

Suara telepon dari ruang keluarga memotong acara makan mereka. Mereka berdebat siapa yang akan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Akhirnya Jin mengalah dan pergi keruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"oh iya Tae, kau sudah dapat pembagian kelas dan divisimu?" tanya Jimin. Ia memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab, "ne, kalau tidak salah aku masuk kedalam divisi 4 kelas 1." jawabnya.

"waah, daebak, kau langsung masuk divisi 4, kelas 1 pula." komentar Hoseok tampak antusias.

"memang kenapa? Ada apa dengan divisi 4? si Jaebum itu juga di divisi itu kan?" tanya Taehyung heran. _Kok sepertinya divisi 4 itu sesuatu yang hebat?_

"Aku dengar divisi 4 kelas 1 itu, orang yang jenius dalam bermain musik. Tapi yah, kau kan juga jenius sih dan kudengar dikelas itu hanya ada 9 orang. Dan Jaebum berada di kelas 2." jelas Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk.

"apa kalian juga masuk divisi 4? Kurasa kalian juga orang-orang yang jenius dalam bidang masing-masing." tanya Taehyung. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kami tidak masuk divisi manapun hyung." kata Jungkook. Ia juga sudah selesai makan.

Taehyung berkerut heran, "maksudmu Kookie?" tanyanya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum tak menjawab.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu V. Kurasa kau tak akan lama berada di divisi 4, setelah Kepala sekolah dan dewan tinggi menganalisa dirimu, yah, kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Setelah melaui ujian tentu saja." kali ini Yoongi yang menjelaskan.

"bergabung dengan kalian? apa mak-"

"MWO!?" ucapan Taehyung oleh teriakan Jin dari ruang keluarga. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya buru-buru menyusul Jin.

"ne, saya mengerti. Ne khamsahamnida. Ye nado." Jin menutup teleponnya tepat ketika Taehyung dan yang lain tiba keluarga.

"ada apa hyung, kenapa kau berteriak?" ucap Namjoon buru-buru. Raut wajah Jin tampak panik.

"bagaimana ini Namjoonie. 3 hari lagi aku harus ke Paris untuk melakukan audisi terakhir." adunya panik.

"audisi terakhir? Itu berarti kau lulus hyung? Aa, chukkhae." sahut Hoseok gembira. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan.

"tentu saja kan? Jin hyung adalah pemain cello terhebat yang pernah ada." ucap Jungkook turut bahagia.

Jin menatap mereka tajam. "kalian ini! Bukan itu masalahnya! Bagaimana ini, aku belum menemukan pemain pengiring. Aku masih belum menemukan seorang pianist yang cocok untuk mengiringiku."

"ooh, bagaimana ini.." mereka turut panik. "Tunggu! Kalau yang hyung cari adalah seorang pianist maka.." Jimin berbalik memandang Taehyung diikuti yang lainnya. Kini mereka semua menatap Taehyung yang masih tidak mengerti situasi.

"pengiring? Pianist? Kenapa kalian menatapku? Tunggu... kalian tidak bermaksud menunjukku, kan?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

MAAFKAN AL YEOREOBUUUUNNN *bow berkali-kali*

Maafkan Al atas kesangatterlambatan update. Ini dikarenakan Al sibuk membantu eomma membuat kue, huhuhu TvT.

Chapter ini Al buat dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan disaat mudik.

Dan, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN YEOREOBUUUUUN ↖(^▽^)↗

Adakah para readernim disini yang pergi mudik? Kalau boleh tahu kemana?

Juga terimakasih atas reviewnya, kalian luar biasa, hehe..

Ada juga yang bilang kalau penulisan Al bagus, benarkaaaaah? gak bohong kaaannn?

Dan juga, Al boleh minta tolong gak? menurut kalian, siapa 9 orang yang cocok buat jadi murid divisi 4 kelas 1?

Dan sebelum kalian bertanya, anggap aja Kelas itu sama dengan Kelompok. Dijawab ne?

Dan Al yakin para readernim pasti sudah melihat MV baru BTS kan? Bagaimana reaksi kalian? Kalau Al mah 'Sick' yeah.

Haha, beneran deh, Walaupun Jungkook berdandan manly seperti itu, tetep aja keimutannya masih terlihat jelas. Dan V asdffgkshwgrvbdkaakwb wae ne mameul heundeunengeonde? Kenapa you ganteng sekaliiiiiii ~w~

Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di chapter depan yeoreobun, bye bye

Al usahain update cepat, tergantung review-nya, hihi, Daaaah 0^◇^0)/

XOXO


	6. Jin's Time

(Chapter 5: Jin's Time)

 _" Taehyung, kemari." sang kakek melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan Taehyung untuk mendekat._

 _Taehyung tersenyum, "Ne, Harabeoji."_

 _Taehyung meninggalkan pianonya dan mendekati sang kakek. Ia melihat bocah kecil seumurannya tengah berdiri disamping seorang namja dewasa. Taehyung mengambil tempat disamping kakeknya, masih tersenyum._

 _"Jihyuk-ah, Kenalkan cucuku, Taehyung." ucap sang kakek mengenalkannya pada sang namja dewasa._

 _"oh hai Taehyung. Perkenalkan, nama Ahjussi Park Jihyuk." ujar namja itu sembari mengelus kepala Taehyung._

 _Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "ne ahjussi, Kim Taehyung imnida." ucap Taehyung ceria. Matanya melirik bocah kecil itu._

 _"Jimin, perkenalkan dirimu." titah namja itu pada sang bocah._

 _Bocah itu tersenyum lebar hingga membentuk eyesmile. "Annyeonghaseo, Park Jimin imnida." bocah bernama Jimin itu membungkukkan badannya sopan._

 _"Taehyung, dia adalah sepupumu. Berlaku baiklah padanya." perintah sang kakek. Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia mengajak Jimin ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua namja dewasa yang tengah berbincang itu._

 _"Hey Tae," panggil Jimin pada Taehyung ketika mereka menaiki tangga._

 _"ne? Ada apa Chimchim?" sahut Taehyung ramah._

 _"Chimchim? Namaku Jimin." koreksi Jimin mendengar panggilan aneh dari Taehyung._

 _Taehyung mengangguk polos, "ne, aku sudah tahu kok. Tadi kau memperkenalkan dirimu kan?"_

 _Jimin mengerut heran, "jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku Chimchim?" tanya Jimin. Ia menatap aneh sepupunya itu._

 _"hemmm," Taehyung memasang pose berpikir (yang membuat Al dan para reader nosebleed), lalu mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas dikepalaku."_

 _Jimin semakin memandang aneh Taehyung. "terserahmu saja." ucapnya. Dalam kepalanya sudah tercetak label 'bocah aneh' untuk Taehyung._

 _"kau ingin bicara apa tadi?" tanya Taehyung mengingat kalau tadi Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"tidak jadi. Ini kamarmu?" tanya Jimin ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu bertuliskan 'Tae's Room'_

 _"Ne." jawab Taehyung riang. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kau adalah teman pertama yang memasuki kamarku. Jadi kuputuskan, mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabatku." cetus Taehyung sesuka hati._

 _Jimin tertawa pelan, "Tidak buruk. Ne, aku adalah sahabatmu mulai sekarang."_

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

"Kurasa nada ditengahnya harus sedikit ditinggikan, ya seperti itu, atau kita bisa mulai dari kunci G. Yap, kurasa cocok. Baiklah kita mulai dari awal." Taehyung memainkan pianonya sesuai instruksi Jin. Jin ikut memainkan Cellonya.

Setelah dibujuk oleh Jin, akhirnya Taehyung bersedia menjadi pianist pengiring dan kini mereka tengah berlatih di studio. sudah hampir 4 jam mereka berlatih untuk mengepaskan nada -karena sedari tadi Jin ingin membuat sebuah improvisasi. Taehyung ikut-ikut saja, berhubung ia sudah istirahat sangat lama siang tadi.

Mereka terus menerus berlatih karena, well, audisi Jin akan dimulai besok lusa. Sejenius apapun, semua orang butuh berlatih dan mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berleha kan?

Tepat pukul 3 pagi, Taehyung dan Jin ambruk dilantai studio. "V, hhhah, kita, hhhah, sudahi dulu, hhhah, hari ini, ne?" ucap Jin sembari ngos-ngosan, begitupun Taehyung.

Mendengar tak adanya jawaban dari patnernya, Jin menoleh ke sebelahnya dimana Taehyung tampak terkapar dengan dada naik turun dengan tempo pelan. Tertidur.

"andwae, nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur dengan penuh keringat seperti itu." Jin mendekati Taehyung berniat membangunkan sang pianist. Namun, melihat wajah Taehyung yang tertidur dengan tenang, membuat Jin tak tega membangunkannya.

Jin menghela nafasnya, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." ujarnya sebelum turut membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai studio dan ikut tertidur. Padahal didalam studio itu ada kasur.

Pagi menjelang, Jimin keluar dari kamarnya, matanya masih tampak mengantuk. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan ia biarkan. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Setibanya di dapur, ternyata Yoongi sudah berada disana, duduk di meja makan dengan segelas air putih yang tinggal setengah dihadapannya.

"pagi hyung." sapa Jimin pada Yoongi yang terlihat melamun. Yoongi menatap Jimin tak fokus, sepertinya masih setengah tertidur.

"hyung, kau masih setengah tertidur?" Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang kini mengusap matanya pelan. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "sekarang sudah tidak."

"oh baiklah." Jimin mengambil air minum, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Yoongi. "apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Kenapa tidak di studio?" tanya Jimin, kemudian ia meminum airnya.

"Studio sedang dihuni dua makhluk aneh yang terkapar mengenaskan." ujar Yoongi, ia menghabiskan air yang tinggal setengahnya dalam sekali teguk. "padahal aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Benar-benar.."

"dua makhluk aneh? Tunggu, apakah itu Jin-hyung dan Tae?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan. "aish, apa mereka tidur di kasurnya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"aniyo, mereka tidur di lantai. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka sakit, aish." ujar Yoongi, wajahnya terlihat kesal sekaligus khawatir.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkan mereka hyung? Dan dimana kau tidur semalam?" tanya Jimin -lagi.

"haaaaah, aku tak tega membangunkan mereka. Tentu saja aku tidur di kamarku -dulu." jawab Yoongi. "kau tidak pergi memeriksa sepupumu?" tanya Yoongi balik.

"yah, biarkan saja dia tertidur lebih lama lagi." jawab Jimin. Gelasnya telah kosong, begitupun Yoongi.

"kau tidak khawatir?" Yoongi menatap Jimin kini.

"oh? Tidak. Taehyung tidak akan jatuh sak-"

"bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, tentang Jin hyung, maksudku, apakah kau yakin kalau V bisa.. jika saja 'dia' yang muncul bagaimana? Kau tahu kan, 'dia' **sangat** membenci seorang pianist." tanya Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan ke khawatirannya dengan kata-kata yang bercampur aduk.

Jimin mengerti maksud ucapan Yoongi tentang 'dia'. Ia memikirkan tentang sepupunya dan segala macam pertanyaan 'bagaimana jika..' berlalu-lalang dikepalanya.

"kau benar hyung. Tapi jika itu Tae, kurasa ia bisa mengatasinya." ujar Jimin, memercayai sepupunya.

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, "ya, kurasa dia bisa. Semoga." Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Hampir kembali tertidur jika saja tidak dibangunkan Jimin.

"hyung, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain." usul Jimin tiba-tiba. Yoongi menelengkan kepalanya menatap Jimin. "huh?"

"aku bilang, ayo ke taman bermain."ulang Jimin, matanya menatap antusias.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak ke taman bermain?" Yoongi menatap heran dongsaengnya itu.

"yah, kita sudah lama tidak berpergian bersama, jadi kupikir sebelum Jin-hyung dan Tae pergi ke Paris, ada baiknya kan kalau kita berpergian bersama?" jelas Jimin. Matanya menerawang langit-langit.

"siapa bilang Jin-hyung dan V hanya pergi berdua?"

Yoongi dan Jimin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu dapur dimana Namjoon berdiri dengan baju larinya.

"maksudmu hyung?" tanya Jimin sembari mengernyit melihat penampilan Namjoon yang serba pinky.

Namjoon membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah apel merah. "maksudku, kita semua juga ikut ke Paris. Aku sudah meminta izin kepala sekolah." Namjoon menggigit apelnya.

"waeyo?" tanya Yoongi. Ia memberi kode pada Namjoon untuk mengambilkannya apel juga.

Namjoon melemparkan apel itu pada Yoongi yang ditangkap sempurna olehnya. "well, Jimin benar. Kita sudah lama tidak berpergian bersama dan akhir-akhir ini kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jadi kurasa pergi bersama ke Paris bukan ide yang buruk."

Jimin melonjak senang "memang bukan ide yang buruk hyung, tapi ide yang SANGAT BRILIAN! Kau yang terbaik hyung." Jimin memberi kedua jempolnya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon mendengus, "yes I am." lalu ia meninggalkan Yoonmin untuk melaksanakan rutinitas minggu paginya. Jogging.

"wah, aku tak sabar menunggu lusa." ucap Jimin bersemangat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saking antusiasnya.

Yoongi berdir dari duduknya. "ne nado. Jiminnie-ya, lebih baik kau bangunkan Jin-hyung dan V. Aku mau mandi dulu." Yoongi berjalan menuju -mantan- kamarnya sedangkan Jimin langsung berlari menuju studio untuk membangunkan hyung dan sepupunya.

Jimin mengetuk pelan pintu studio untuk memastikan orang yang berada di dalamnya sudah bangun atau belum. _Sepertinya belum._

Jimin membuka pintunya perlahan. Ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. Jimin melihat Jin duduk didekat Taehyung. Wajahnya terlihat seram.

Jimin langsung panik. _O oh tidak, jangan dia._ Jimin buru-buru mendekati Jin. "h- hyung," panggilnya pelan. Jin berbalik, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal. Jimin meneguk ludah.

"a- ada apa hyung?" cicit Jimin ketika tatapan kesal Jin mengarah kepadanya.

Jin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat _benar-benar_ kesal berubah menjadi raut wajah merajuk. "lihat sepupumu itu, sudah hampir 15 menit dia ku bangunkan tapi dia tak kunjung bangun!"

Jimin menghela nafas lega. _Kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan._ "haha, biar aku yang bangunkan hyung, kau mandi saja. Jangan lupa siapkan sarapan ne?" ucap Jimin terkekeh pelan. Taehyung memang seorang yang sangat sulit bangun.

"huft, baiklah. Kuserahkan dia padamu." akhirnya Jin memutuskan untuk keluar dari studio.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung. " Taetae, ireona." ucapnya sembari menggoncang tubuh Taehyung pelan. Tanpa diduga, Taehyung langsung membuka matanya.

"heh? Ternyata kau sudah bangun." Jimin berhenti mengguncang tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat sedikit shock. Tangannya mengelus lehernya.

Jimin melirik leher Taehyung dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat bercak merah dileher Taehyung. _Tidak tidak.. jangan bilang.._

"Tae, bekas itu.."

"Jin hyung.. mencekikku." ucap Taehyung senseless menatap mata Jimin yang melebar terkejut. _Oh shit!_

.

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tubuhnya hanya berselimutkan selembar handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya. (Al ngiler)

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya -dan Jungkook dengan melamun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu kamar menghalangi jalannya. Ia membuka pintu itu masih sambil melamun.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara barang terjatuh. Ia mengalihkan arah pandangannya, melihat Jungkook dengan wajah memerah tengah memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Kookie? Gwaenchana?" Taehyung berjalan mendekat, berniat membantu. Tapi Jungkook langsung panik. "ANDWAE!" teriaknya spontan. Taehyung yang terkejut, langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

Jungkook salah tingkah, wajahnya tambah memerah. "oh uh uhm, mi- mianhae hyung. A- aku tak sengaja berteriak. Aku -uuh- aku hanya terkejut. Maafkan aku, sungguh maaf." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Wajahnya masih merah.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Jungkook. "ne, gwaenchana Kookie."

Jungkook menolak menatap Taehyung, kepalanya menunduk menatap buku-bukunya. "kalau begitu, aku turun duluan ya hyung. Sekali lagi mian." dan Jungkook pun lari dengan kecepatan mach 20, gak, gak secepat itu kok.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat kepergian Jungkook. Meskipun masih heran mengapa sang maknae itu blushing. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa tubuh kurus kering topless nan seksinyalah yang membuat sang maknae salah tingkah dan blushing parah.

Taehyung membuka lemarinya dan mencari baju yang sekiranya nyaman untuk dipakai. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaos panjang putih dengan gaya robekan di salah satu bahunya serta celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam.

Ia terduduk ditepi kasurnya, berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Jimin berkata untuk bersikap biasa saja, tapi Taehyung sedikit takut melihat Jin.

"kurasa tak masalah. Anggap saja yang tadi pagi itu adalah mimpi Taehyung." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk turun dan sarapan.

"akhirnya turun juga. Aku sudah sangat lapar, dasar alien." cecar Hoseok begitu melihat Taehyung. Mereka memang tidak akan mulai makan jika semua member belum lengkap.

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman persegi khasnya. "hehe, mian hyung. Aku baru selesai mandi."

Tak sengaja Taehyung beradu pandang dengan Jin. Taehyung tersenyum kaku dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

Namin Jin balas tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Dalam hati, Taehyung sedikit lega. _Dia Jin-hyung yang asli._

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Jin was-was.Ia melihat Jin yang tersenyum tulus, berbeda dari _dia. Kurasa Jin-hyung sudah kembali._ Batinnya.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diantara Jimin dan Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook disebelahnya yang hanya diam, lalu berbisik ditelinga sang maknae.

"Kookie, gwaenchana?"

"UWAAA!"

Jungkook terlonjak dari duduknya. Raut terkejut terpahat diwajah manisnya.

Semua mata memandang Jungkook penasaran. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri terkejut mendengar sang maknae tiba-tiba berteriak.

"ya Jeon Jungkook, waeyo?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar. "aniyo hyung. Nan gwaenchana." yakinnya tak yakin.

Hyungnya percaya saja, mereka kembali melakukan apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Sedangkan Taehyung masih penasaran dengan Jungkook.

Ia mengetuk bahu Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya. Jungkook menatapnya bertanya.

"gwaenchana? Daritadi sepertinya kau melamun." tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "ne, gwaenchana hyung. Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, jadi tanpa sadar aku melamun." jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "tak perlu khawatir." tambahnya.

Taehyung akhirnya memilih mengangguk percaya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya

Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang membicarakan lagu yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Hoseok dan Jin berbicara tentang pertandingan baseball yang ditayangkan semalam. Jimin dan Taehyung sibuk dengan makanannya. Sedangkan Jungkook, anak itu terlalu sibuk melamun.

".. Kook. Jungkook.. Ya Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook tersentak kaget. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya dan mendapati semua memandang kearahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung "n- ne hyung? Wae?"

Jin geleng kepala, "ya ampun. Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"aku tidak ap-"

"jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa, daritadi kau melamun, tidak mungkin 'tidak apa-apa'". potong Namjoon. "jangan bohong pada kami, Kook-ah."

Jungkook kini merasa bersalah membuat para hyungnya khawatir. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. "aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih. Aku tahu Jin-hyung dan Tae-hyung pergi ke Paris untuk audisi dan hanya akan pergi selama 2 atau 3 hari. Hanya saja.. aku merasa kehilangan. Aku merasa kurang lengkap. Maafkan aku telah membuat hyungdeul khawatir." ungkap Jungkook. Kepalanya tertunduk, sedangkan tangannya memainkan sendok asal.

Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Jin langsung tersentuh oleh kalimat Jungkook. Taehyung yang gemas langsung memeluk Jungkook erat diikuti Jimin, dan Hoseok.

Namjoon mengusak rambut Jungkook. "aigooo, uri maknae neomu kyeopta~"

Jungkook yang merasa malu akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya ganas. Membuat semua yang berada didekatnya tersingkir. "Ya Hyung! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" rajuknya sembari mengacung-acungkan sendok.

"tapi kau memang yang paling kecil disini Jungkookie, walaupun badanmu bongsor begitu." ujar Yoongi mengusili Jungkook. Jungkook mendelik tajam. Yoongi balas menatap Jungkook.

Jin menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan, menghentikan sang maknae yang sedang adu glare dengan Yoongi.

"siapa yang bilang aku hanya akan pergi berdua dengan V?" tanya Jin keibuan. Jungkook menatapnya bingung. "maksudmu hyung?"

"artinyaaa.. kita akan pergi bersama Kookie-ya!" jawab Jimin antusias, ia kembali memeluk Jungkook.

"aish hyung," Jungkook melepas tangan Jimin dari lehernya. Ia menatap Namjoon meminta kepastian. "benarkah hyung?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, "ya, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berlibur. Lagipula Jin dan V tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Mereka pasti butuh kita untuk mendukung." ucap Namjoon percaya diri. Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. "Yeay!"

Hoseok langsung melompat kegirangan. "YUHUUU, PARIS.. WE'RE COMIIIINNG!" lalu dia berlari mengelilingi rumah mereka masih sambil berteriak.

Yoongi mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hoseok. Tapi tak dipungkiri, ia pun merasa antusias untuk pergi ke Paris bersama semua member.

"syukurlah, kita tidak jadi berpisah." ucap Jungkook mengelus dadanya lega.

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook, "aigooo, uri Kookie takut ditinggal hyung ne, khekhekhe.." Taehyung ikut mengusili Jungkook. Jungkook mendumel pelan. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dari kepalanya.

"oh ya V," panggil Jin. Taehyung menoleh. "nanti siang kita latihan kembali ya?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum. "ne hyung."

"setelah ini, cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian. Kita pergi malam ini juga." titah sang Leader.

"arraseo." koar semua member.

.

.

.

'V," panggil Jin ditengah latihan mereka. Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengulang-ulang permainannya, menoleh kesebelahnya, dimana Jin duduk dengan Cello kesayangannya.

"ne hyung?"

"apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung seketika kaku. Matanya memandang Jin gugup, tangannya tergenggam diatas tuts piano. "ap- apa maksudmu hyung? Melakukan apa?" tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Jin terlihat tak yakin dengan ucapannya, namun ia melanjutkan, "maksudku, misalnya seperti... aku mencelakakanmu?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar. _apa yang harus kukatakan!?_

"V?"

Taehyung menatap Jin panik, "eh, ah, ano, ten- tentu tidak! Hyung ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin hyung mencelakakanku, ha. ." bohong Taehyung. Ia tertawa maksa.

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "benarkah?"

"NE!" jawab Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan. Tanpa sadar mengeraskan volume suaranya

Jin sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba diteriaki. Namun setelahnya, ia tersenyun lega. "begitu ya? Baguslah."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung untuk Taehyung. Taehyung memutar pikiran mencari topik pembicaraan.

"hyung," panggilnya kini pada Jin yang tengah menyetem senar Cello-nya.

"ne V?" respon Jin tanpa melihat Taehyung.

"umm, boleh aku bertanya?" Taehyung berbicara sembari memainkan tuts pianonya.

"ne. Tanya saja."

"soal kemarin. Apa maksudnya kalian tidak mempunyai divisi?" tanya Taehyung. Tangannya memainkan nada lambat.

Jin menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "V, apa kau tahu apa itu _Gifted_ dan _Talented_?" Jin berbalik bertanya. Taehyung mengerut bingung. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan kini menghadap penih pada Jin.

"ne. _Gifted_ berhubungan dengan intelegensia atau sering disebut _jenius_ kan?"

"ne," Jin mengangguk membenarkan. Ia kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. "lalu _Talented_?" tanyanya lagi pada Taehyung.

" _Talented_ bisa diartikan sebagai bakat alami seseorang atau kelebihan yang diberikan sejak lahir kepada.. Tunggu, apa hubungannya ini dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" Taehyung menatap Jin penasaran.

Jin terkekeh, "ada hubungannya." Jin menyandarkan Cellonya di dinding sebelah kirinya. Ia kini menatap Taehyubg yang terlihat penasaran. "Seseorang pasti memiliki salah satu dari 2 hal tadi kan?" Taehyung mengangguk. "nah, bagaimana menurutmu jika ada orang yang memiliki keduanya?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "jarang ditemukan orang yang mempunyai kedua hal tersebut. Jika seseorang berbakat dalam banyak hal, bisa jadi itu karena _gifted_ yang ada padanya. Orang dengan _Bakat alami_ lebih sulit ditemukan daripada orang dengan _Intelegensia tinggi._ Jadi kurasa jarang sekali ada yang memiliki kedua hal tersebut."

"hummm, lalu bagaimana jika memang ada orang-orang yang memiliki dua hal tersebut?" Jin kembali bertanya.

"mereka bisa disebut ' _superior._ " jawab Taehyung singkat. Dia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"lalu, bagaimana jika orang-orang _superior_ ini hanya fokus pada satu bidang? Bagaimana mereka belajar, atau, bagaimana pelajaran yang akan mereka dapatkan dalam bidang itu selain pelajaran biasa di sekolah atau tempat kursus?" Jin tersenyun menahan tawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang tengah berpikir keras.

"enng, mereka pasti akan menjadi sangat sangat sangat ahli atau berbakat pada bidang tersebut. Dan untuk orang-orang seperti itu, kurasa mereka akan mendapatkan pengajaran khusus selain dari pelajaran biasa. Karena kupikir, sayang sekali jika tidak dikembangkan lebih luas." jawab Taehyung. Masih belum mengerti.

Jin tersenyum membenarkan. "masih belum mengerti?" tanyanya. Taehyung spontan menggeleng.

"naaah, intinya. Kitalah orang-orang superior itu, V-yaa."

Taehyung seketika cengo. "hah? Mwo? Can you repeat?"

Jin tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi priceless Taehyung. "hahaha, baikalah, akan kuulangi." Taehyung menatap Jin penuh peehatian. Jin tersenyum, kemudian berkata,

"Kau, aku, serta kelima member lainnya, adalah orang-orang _Superior_ itu. Mengapa kami tidak mendapatkan divisi di sekolah, karena kami mendapat pelajaran khusus dan juga divisi khusus. Pelajaran yang diajarkan kepada kami lebih luas daripada pelajaran yang kami terima disekolah dan lebih sulit."

"tu- tunggu dulu. Jadi maksud hyung, hyung dan yang lain sengaja berkumpul karena kalian saling mengetahui kelebihan kalian?"

"Aniyeo," Jin menggeleng. "Dulu, kami tidak mengetahui bakat kami, kami juga tidak saling mengenal."

"lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui bahwa kalian mempunyai kemampuan _'superior'_?"

"Karena kau murid pindahan, kurasa kau tak tahu. Tapi, sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, para murid mengikuti sebuah tes. Semacam tes psikologi, hanya sedikit berbeda. Dan dari sanalah diketahui bahwa kami memiliki kemampuan _'superior'_ dalam bidang musik." Jin menjelaskan. Namun sepertinya, Taehyung masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan.

"dan bagaimana kalian mengenal satu sama lainnya?"

"Tiga bulan setelah aku bersekolah disini, aku menerima surat berwarna hitam di lokerku. Sama seperti member lainnya. Surat itu berisi perintah untuk datang ke ruang musik yang ada di gedung lama, yang sekarang menjadi tempat kami berkumpul. Disana aku bertemu dengan Rapmon dan Suga yang juga memiliki amplop hitam yang sama dengan milikku. Kami sama-sama tak tahu menahu kenapa kami dikumpulkan diruangan itu." Jin memhentikan penjelasannya, memastikan apakah Taehyung mengerti dengan ucapannya atau tidak. Dan sepertinya namja yang lebih muda itu dapat menangkapnya dengan baik.

Jin melanjutkan, "Kami diberitahu oleh direktur sekolah bahwa kami _'spesial'_ dan kami tidak perlu bergabung dengan divisi kami kembali karena kami mempunyai divisi 'khusus'. Sejak saat itu aku, Rapmon, dan Suga menjadi dekat."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hobie-hyung?"

"Lima bulan kemudian, direktur memperkenalkan kami pada siswa _'superior'_ lainnya. Pertemuan pertama kami ridak terlalu menyenangkan. Banyak sekali kejadian yang.." Jin terdiam ditengah ucapannya. Taehyung memandang Jin kebingungan karena sang hyung tiba-tiba terdiam. Sekarang namja yang lebih tua darinya itu malah melamun.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" panggil Taehyung sembari melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Jin.

Jin tersentak. Ia menatap Taehyung meminta maaf sembari tersenyum lemah. "ne, gwaenchana. Tak perlu khawatir."

Taehyung sedikit ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "apa yang terjadi, Jin-hyung?"

Jin menatap Taehyung, wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. "banyak Taehyungie, banyak sekali." mata Jin kini berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung mendekati Jin dan duduk disebelahnya. "maaf hyung," ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jin, berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

"tak usah diceritakan kalau kau tak mau hyung. Kita skip saja bagian itu." ucap Taehyung. Ia memberikan senyuman tulusnya. "sebenarnya kenapa kalian disatukan?"

Jin tersenyum kecil. Ia berterima kasih pada Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Ia menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "kami disatukan karena kami semua memiliki potensi yang besar sebagai seniman di masa depan. Bukan berarti kami selalu unggul dari murid lainnya. Kami juga tidak tahu alasan direktur yang sebenarnya tapi, aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah mempertemukanku dengan member yang lain. Dan juga kau, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "aku juga sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Kalian adalah keluargaku yang berharga. Lebih dari apapun."

"lebih dari Piano?" tanya Jin mengetes. Namun Taehyung langsung mengangguk yakin. "ne, lebih dari piano." jawabnya tersenyum. Jin turut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"walaupun begitu, aku rasa aku bukanlah salah satu dari kalian hyung." ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "it's impossible"

Jin menatap Taehyung heran. "kenapa tidak mungkin?"

Taehyung menatap Jin seakan Jin telah mengatakan suatu hal tak waras. "hyung, yang benar saja. Ak- aku tidak memiliki kemampuan _'superior'_ , aku tidak sehebat itu." terangnya.

"Jangan merendah seperti itu V. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan mengetahuinya." putus Jin menyudahi pembicaraan.

Namun Taehyung kembali bertanya, "Haah. Lalu, pelajaran khusus seperti apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

Jin mengambil kembali Cello-nya. "hmm. Kalau itu sih, hampir bisa dibilang kami seperti sebuah band." Jin terkekeh atas perkataannya. Tangannya mengelus tubuh molek sang Cello.

"Band? Maksudnya kalian dilatih dan sering tampil bersama?" tanya Taehyung.

"ya," Jin menatap Taehyung. "untuk beberapa situasi." jawabnya tersenyum.

"beberapa situasi? uukh, aku bingung." Taehyung memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jin kembali terkekeh. "sudah kubilang. Nanti kau akan tahu. Dan tentu saja, kami juga membuat nama untuk divisi khusus kami." ungkap Jin.

"Jinjja? Mwoya?"

"BTS"

Taehyung mengerut heran. "BTS? Nama yang aneh. Apa itu mempunyai arti?"

Jin mengangguk cepat. "ne, tentu saja!" Ia menatap Taehyung lebih antusias. "BTS atau Bangtan Sonyeondan itu artinya Bulletproff. Anti peluru."

Taehyung berkedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Empat ka-

"BWAHAHAHA.. NAMA ANEH MACAM APA ITU!? GYAHAHAHA...LUCU SEKALI, PFFT, HAHAHAHA.." Taehyung tertwa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya menekan perutnya yang terasa keram akibat tertawa.

Sebuah perempatan tercetak dikepala Jin. Tangannya langsung bergerak menjitak kepala Taehyung. Cukup kuat sepertinya, karena Taehyung langsung tersungkur dari duduknya.

"Aw, appo.. Kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dilantai studio. Tangannya mengusap keningnya yang pertama kali mendarat dilantai keras itu.

Jin melipat tangannya didada. "karena kau menghina nama penuh arti yang kami ciptakan."

Taehyung memandang Jin bingung, "penuh arti?"

Jin mengangguk. "ya, penuh arti. Karena nama itu adalah nama yang kami buat setelah melalui banyak hal. Dengan harapan, kami bisa menjadi seperti bulletproof. Dapat menahan serangkaian hal sulit yang datang menghampiri."

Mendengar ucapan Jin, Taehyung seketika merasa menyesal telah menertawakan nama penuh arti tersebut. _Mereka pasti telah melalui banyak hal berat._ "maafkan aku hyung. Aku tak bermaksud mebghina atau apapaun. Sekali lagi maaf." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

Jin tersenyum kecil. "tak apa. Memang kedengarannya sedikit konyol sih. Bukan salahmu." ucap Jin menenangkan.

Taehyung menggeleng, "aniyeo! Tidak konyol sama sekali, sungguh!" ujarnya menggebu-gebu.

Jin tertawa, ne ne, arraseo."

CKLEK

"eh? Kalian sudah selesai berlatih?" tanya Jungkook yang memasuki ruangan. Ditangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi 2 gelas sirup yang menyegarkan dan beberapa cemilan.

"ani, kami hanya sedang beristirahat dan mengobrol." jawab Jin.

Jungkook menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Lalu berjalan menuju Jin dan Taehyung. "begitu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Jin hyung menceritakan tentang BTS sebelum aku datang." jawab Taehyung tersenyum cerah melihat Jungkook datang.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti ditengah jalan. Matanya menatap Taehyung terkejut, "m- mwo?"

Jin langsung menjawab cepat, "V hanya bertanya kenapa kita bisa bersama Kookie-ya."

Jungkook menatap Jin tak yakin. Namun Jin mengangguk menyakinkan. "o- oh begitu." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jungkook meletakkan nampan diatas meja kecil yang ada di studio itu. "aku membawakan minuman dan makanan kecil. Mana tahu kalian haus." Jungkook memberikan gelas berisi sirup jeruk itu kepada Jin dan Jungkook.

Taehyung menerimanya dengan berseri-seri. "gomawo Kookie, aku benar-benar haus." dalam hitungan detik, semua sirup digelas itu ludes masuk ke perut Taehyung. "aaah, leganyaaaaa.. Kau benar-benar malaikat penolongku, Kookie."

"kau berlebihan hyung." ucap Jungkook walaupun rona samar terlihat diwajahnya. Jin menggeleng kecil. _Masa muda._

Taehyung hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 KST. Member BTS tengah bersiap-siap berangkat ke bandara.

Terjadi kekacauan didalam rumah yang ditinggali tujuh orang namja itu. Penyebabnya, tentu saja karena mereka sendiri.

"Ya! Jeong Hoseok! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kita pergi hanya untuk 4 hari, kenapa kau membawa koper sebanyak itu? Letakkan kembali!" suara sang leader meneriaki Hoseok yang tengah menyeret ketiga kopernya.

"tapi ini semua barang berhargaku." rajuk Hoseok sembari memeluk koper-kopernya tak rela.

"letakkan. Kembali." suara Namjoon terdengar berbahaya. Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Hoseok menyeret kembali kopernya.

"Jimin, ambilkan tas ku." kali ini suara namja manis bernama Yoongi yang memerintah namja ber-abs tapi wajah babyface, Jimin.

"ne hyung." ucap Jimin.

Yoongi terus menerus memerintah Jimin untuk mengambilkan barang-barangnya, yang dituruti dengan segenap keikhlasan oleh sang bab- namja.

"kau yakin sudah membawa segala perlengkapanmu hyung?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang baru turun dari kamarnya dengan menyeret koper.

"ne Kookie." jawabnya.

"peralatan mandi?" cek Jungkook.

"sudah."

"celana dalam?"

"ne, sudah."

"bantal kecil?"

"ada."

"dompet?"

"sudah juga."

"mantel atau jaket?"

"sudah didalam koper."

"krim anti jerawat?"

"aku tidak perlu sih, tapi sudah."

Dan seterusnya, Jungkook kini sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang mengurus anaknya pergi sekolah. Atau seperti istri yang peduli suami? entahlah.

Sepertinya kurang satu orang lagi. Yap, sang eomma, Kim Seokjin.

Ia tengah berada di dapur kini. Menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk pergi nanti. Barang-barangnya sudah tertata rapi di ruang tengah, siap dimasukkan ke mobil.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. 30 pulih menit lagi pesawat mereka akan berangkat. Asisten dari direktur sekolah mereka telah datang menjemput dengan sebuah van mini.

Dan tibalah mereka di bandara Korea selatan yang paling terkenal -di kebanyakan fanfic. Bandara Incheon. Perjalanan mereka dari rumah hingga bandara Incheon memakan waktu 20 menit.

"ayo cepat. Pesawat kita sudah akan berangkat." Namjoon memimpin member BTS keluar dari van. Mereka berlari menuju tempat tunggu dan pemeriksaan barang. Satu per satu barang mereka dilabeli dan dibawa menuju pesawat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, operator mengumumkan keberangkatan pesawat. Member BTS pun menaiki pesawat yang menuju Paris, Perancis. Sepanjang perjalan mereka tertidur. Mempersiapkan diri untuk petualangan di Paris.

TBC..

 **A/N :**

Oke, jadi Al akan memberitahukan beberapa hal.

Al gak bisa meng-update FF ini setia seminggu sekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, FF ini masih akan Al lanjutin kok, cuma mungkin, update setiap sebulan sekali.

Hal ini dikarenakan, Al mau fokus belajar karena sekarang Al udah kelas XII, YEAY.

Dan, Al juga berniat mengambil beasiswa kuliah ke Jepang. Jadi Al harus belajar lebih giat. Doakan Al ya Yeorobun.

Dan disini gak ada moment VKooknya, AL KECEWA! *Plak

Al ini EXO-L loh '-')

dan Kebanyakan dari readers-nim sekalian manganjurkan agar EXO yang jadi anggota divisi 4. Bahkan ada yang menganjurkan begitu karena EXO tinggal ber-9. AL SEDIH! *plak again*

Ekhem, intinya, Al mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Dan Al mohon doa readers sekalian supaya Al bisa ngelanjutin ff abal ini -dan lulus beasiswa-.

Readers, Al sangat mencintai kalian. Al malahan berusaha mengungat kalian satu per satu -beserta reviewnya. (maklum, newbie mah gitu orangnya :P)

Terus, walaupun kalian baca dan gak ngasih review gapapa kok. Setidaknya kalian membaca ff Al. Tapi, gak ada salahnyakan nunjukkin diri sekali aja. Biar bisa ngungat nama kalian dan kutulis dibuku diary (Al lebay, udah tau kok)

Dan juga, gak apa-apa kok kalau ripiunya panjang2, Al malah ngerasa kalau kalian yang ngomong sendiri didepan Al.

uuuh, Al malah curcol. Ini karena Al rindu readers, hiks hiks TvT

Pertanyaan:

Menurut readers sekalian, apakah Al harus membuat _flashback_ tentang BTS sebelum bang V bergabung?

Oh ya, niatnya Al mau buat satu chapter full VKook moment inParis sebagai hadiah buat temen Al. Gimana menurut readers?

Review dan sarannya juseyooo.

See you next chapter..


	7. Kidnapped

(Chapter 7: Kidnapped)

 _Namja berumur 48 tahun itu melangkah pelan, mengabaikan para pelayan yang membungkuk padanya. Matanya menatap tajam, menantang siapapun yang menatapnya. Namun raut wajah lelah dan kesepian itu terukir jelas di wajahnya yang tegas. Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya._

 _Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu tersebut._

 _"Taehyungie?" sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan serba biru itu._

 _"Oh, ternyata itu kau Appa." kekecewaan terdengar begitu kentara pada nada suaranya. Namja yang dipanggil appa itu, mendekati sang putri yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala kasurnya, memandang tak tentu ke luar jendela._

 _Namja itu menatap selang-selang dan kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke tubuh ringkih sang putri, lalu beralih memandang wajah tirus nan pucatnya, namun tak disangkal bahwa putrinya masih terlihat sangan cantik. Ia tersenyum miris._

 _Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia di sebelah tempat tidur putrinya. "bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?". Sang putri menghela nafasnya kasar, terlihat sangat frustasi. "Kapan aku bertemu anakku?" tanyannya balik. Menatap langsung mata sang appa._

 _Ganti sang namja yang menghela nafasnya, wajahnya terlihat lelah. "kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." jawabnya. Sang putri menatap sang appa dengan raut wajah terluka, matanya mulai berair. "kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar._

 _"Dia akan membuatmu lebih parah." sang namja membalas dingin. "aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuatmu lebih terluka."_

 _"Kaulah yang membuatku terluka appa!" bentak sang putri. Tangannya mulai terkepal diatas pahanya yang terselimuti selimut tebal._

 _"kau tidak mengerti." ucap sang namja menatap tajam putrinya. Sesungguhnya bukan percakapan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin berbicara layaknya seorang ayah kepada putrinya._

 _"kaulah yang tidak mengerti appa.. Dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil." balas sang putri, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi._

 _Sang namja, masih dengan raut wajah dinginnya menjawab, "ya, anak terkutuk."_

 _"DIA BUKAN ANAK TERKUTUK! DIA ANAKKU!" teriak sang wanita kalap termakan emosi. Diabaikannya denyutan yang luar biasa sakit di kepalanya akibat berteriak. Ia menatap sang appa penuh kemarahan. Sang putri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "dia bukan anak terkutuk. Tidak. Dia anakku.. Anak kandungku.. Buah hatiku.. Taehyung kecilku.. Dia bukan anak terkutuk. Kau salah appa.."_

 _"dia anak terkutuk, dialah yang membuatmu seperti ini." tegas sang namja. "kau tak akan kubiarkan menemuinya."_

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku appa? Kenapa kau tak mengerti? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" air mata mulai menetes perlahan dari mata sang putri. Sang namja tak kuat melihat putrinya menangis seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu membenci cucunya hingga ia menjadi buta akan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi._

 _"aku tak ingin kehilanganmu juga.. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan eommamu.." bisiknya pelan. Sang putri tentu saja mendengarnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis terisak._

 _"itulah yang kurasakan appa.. Aku telah kehilangan suamiku, dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki adalah anakku Taehyung, DAN APPA MERAMPASNYA DARIKU!" teriaknya kembali sambil terisak._

 _"AKU MELAKUKANNYA DEMI DIRIMU!" teriak sang namja yang juga terbawa emosi, ia berdiri dari kursinya, menatap tajam sang putri. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengambilmu dariku. Aku tak bisa.. tidak setelah eomma mu juga diambil dariku."_

 _"Eomma meninggal karena kesalahan appa! Karena keegoisan dan kekeraskepalaan appa, karena harga diri appa yang appa junjung tinggi! Dan suatu saat, itu jugalah yang akan membawaku pergi darimu appa! Kau bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun setelah kehilangan eomma! Kau tetap egois dengan harga diri tinggimu! Taehyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini! KAU LAH YANG BERSALAH! Kau yang membuat eomma meninggalkan kita apa, tidakkah kau sadar? Biarkan aku bertemu Taehyung.." Kepalanya seakan mau meledak kini, namun ia ingin menyadarkan sang appa dari kebutaannya._

 _Namun dasarnya keras kepala, sang namja hanya menggeleng, "tidak bisa. Ia hanya akan membuatmu menderita."_

 _"KALAU BEGITU BIARKAN SAJA AKU MATI SEKARANG!" jerit sang putri sembari memegang kepalanya frustasi._

 _PRANGG_

 _Suara vas dibanting memenuhi ruangan. Sang namja menatap lebih dingin kearah sang putri. "Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi. Selamanya. Percakapan ini selesai." ucapnya penuh penekanan. lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi._

 _"appa pikir, untuk apa aku hidup?" sang namja menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara lemah sang putri, namun tak berniat berbalik._

 _"untuk apa aku hidup, jika anakku menderita?" sang putri melanjutkan perkataannya ditengah isakannya._

 _"untuk apa aku hidup, jika anak yang paling kucintai tidak mendapat kasih sayangku?" sang namja masih bergeming ditempatnya._

 _"untuk apa aku hidup, jika buah hatiku, yang menjadi alasanku terus bertahan, berusaha seorang diri dengan tubuh kecilnya di dunia ini tanpa satupun orang tuanya yang menemani?" isak tangisnya semakin menjadi._

 _"untuk apa aku hidup, jika diluar sana anakku menangis sendirian tanpa ada aku yang menenangkannya?" sang namja mengepalkan tangannya._

 _"untuk apa aku hidup, jika aku tak bisa melihat dan menemani Taehyung kecilku bertumbuh, sekolah, bermain bersama teman nya, terus tumbuh hingga ia menjadi dewasa. Menjadi pemuda yang tampan.." ucapnya semakin tak jelas akibat sesenggukan._

 _Ia terkekeh pelan, "Tae kecilku pasti akan menjadi namja yang sangat tampan. Lalu dia akan berteman dengan banyak orang karena Tae kecilku sangat ramah dan bersahabat. Ia pasti akan mendapat sahabat yang selalu percaya padanya dan dapat ia percaya. Ia akan menjadi siswa yang pintar dan berprestasi, lalu dia akan tersenyum bangga. Dan pada saatnya, Tae kecilku akan menemukan cintanya, siapapun tak masalah, asalkan Tae kecilku mencintainya dan dia mencintai Tae kecilku seperti aku mencintainya, hiks, hiks, aku hiks, membayangkannya saja membuatku sangat bahagia, hiks, Tae kecilku akan tumbuh menjadi orang hebat, dan aku akan melihatnya bersinar, selalu mendukungnya, hiks, hiks, tapi bagaimana aku melakukannya, kalau aku bahkan tak bisa menemaninya?" badannya bergetar akibat sesenggukan hebat._

 _Sang namja mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih. Mengabaikan isakan putrinya, mengabaikan rasa sesak luar biasa di dadanya, mengabaikan air mata di wajahnya, ia pun melangkah pergi._

 _"istirahatlah." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kayu itu. Menghapus air matanya dan memasang wajah dinginnya. Menjauh dari sana sebelum dirinya menjadi lebih hancur. Mengabaikan jeritan pilu putrinya di balik pintu._

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

(Taehyung POV)

"BONJOUR!" teriak Hoseok-hyung, Jimin dan aku begitu kami menginjakkan kaki di bandara Charles De Gaulle Paris ini. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatap kami aneh. Aku, Jimin, dan Hoseok-hyung hanya tertawa.

"kalian benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak?" aku menatap Jin hyung yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Aku menyengir lebar, sedangkan Hoseok-hyung dan Jimin terkekeh.

DUAK

"APPO!" seruku bersamaan dengan Hoseok hyung dan Jimin. Kami berbalik menatap pelaku pelemparan.. aku melihat kebawah, mencari tahu apa yang dilempar. Seketika itu aku facepalm.. Pensil, penghapus, dan peraut tergeletak dengan pasrahnya dilantai putih bandara. Darimana dia mendapatkannya? Aku kembali menatap Suga hyung yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Aku bisa melihat alisnya berkedut.

"Hyung, appo!" protes Jimin pada Suga hyung. Suga hyung mengabaikannya dan memilih memasang kembali earphone putihnya.

Rapmon hyung datang beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengurus apa-yang-perlu-diurus. Dan menatap bingung kearah Jimin yang masih protes pada Suga hyung.

"kenapa lagi anak itu?" tanya Rapmon hyung pada Jin hyung. "biasalah." jawab Jin hyung singkat, dan Rapmon hyung mengangguk mengerti. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Rapmon hyung yang entah membicarakan apa dengan Jin hyung.

Jimin dan Hoseok hyung kini saling berkejaran sambil tertawa -lebih tepatnya Jinin yang tertawa, sedangkan Hoseok hyung berteriak jengkel. Suga hyung masih duduk dengan kalem sembari mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya, aku tebak dia sudah kembali tertidur.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku, Bandara ini tampak lenggang, walaupun tak bisa dikatakan sepi juga. Aku menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Wajar saja, tadi aku bertanya pada Rapmon hyung dan dia mengatakan bahwa waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku salut kami tak terkena Jetlag.

Aku mendesah ketika tak menemukan orang yang sedari tadi kucari. Aku pun mendekati Rapmon hyung.

"hyung, kenapa Kookie lama sekali?" tanyaku. Rapmon hyung mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat. "oh! Dia bilang tadi ingin ke toilet." jawabnya kemudian. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Aku takut dia diculik, mengingat wajahnya yang imut itu dapat mengundang para pedopil. Eh, tapi dia bukan anak kecil sih.. Ah, walaupun begitu dia masih lebih muda dariku, berarti dia masih kecil. Tapi tapi, tingginya sama denganku bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit.. Nah loh? kok aku jadi bingung sendiri?

Aku kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat, mencoba mencari kelinci -maksudku mencari Kookie-ku. Tunggu, Kookie-ku? Sejak kapan Kookie jadi milikku? Ah kurasa aku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping Suga hyung. Sudah kuduga, dia kembali terlelap.

"darimana saja kau Kook-ah? Kau tidak tersesat kan?" aku berbalik begitu mendengar nama Kookie-ku -maksudku Jungkook disebut. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai, lesu, letih, lelah, dan lemas, mungkin kekurangan darah.

Aku memanggilnya, "Kookie!" seruku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan berjalan mendekat. Mengabaikan Jimin dan Hoseok hyung yang tengah bicara padanya. Haha, maafkan aku Jiminnie, Hoseokie hyung.

"hai hyung." sapanya begitu tiba didekatku. Aku menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahku, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Ia pun tanpa berbica langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Aku menatapnya lama.

"sebegitu lelahnya?" tanyaku bodoh. Ya aku sadar pertanyaanku bodoh, tentu saja dia lelah. Lihat raut wajahnya yang imut itu, eh maksudku raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu.

Dia bergumam mengiyakan, matanya tertutup dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di kursi. Tanpa aku sadar, tanganku sudah bergerak meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di bahuku. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan melihatku terkejut. Maafkan aku Kookie, aku tak sadar.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah. Owh, bolehkah aku memakannya?

"membuatmu nyaman?" jawabku sembari menyengir lebar. Dia hanya terkekeh dan kembali menutup matanya. Bolehkah dia kubawa pulang? Tapi, kami kan serumah -_-

"Rapmon hyung, kapan kita dipungut? Kami sudah hampir tewas semua." tanyaku pada Rapmon hyung yang mendudukkan dirinya dikursi belakangku. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi aku yakin ia tengah mengecek ponselnya.

"hmmm, ia bilang akan tiba 15 menit lagi, hoaaaammmm.." jawabnya sembari menguap. "tolong bangunkan aku kalau ia sudah datang ya, aku mau tidur sebentar. Kau pasti dapat langsung mengetahui kalau dia penjemmputnya. Tolong ya V." lalu aku mendengar suara dengkuran. Aku melebarkan mataku begitu paham yang dikatakan oleh Rapmon hyung. Aku? Menunggu? Tak adil. Aku memutar leherku, berusaha mencari anggota yang masih terbangun. Dan seketika aku mendesah miris. Jin hyung sudah tertidur disamping Rapmon hyung, Jimin juga sudah terlelap disebelah Suga hyung, Suga hyung sendiri daritadi belum terbangun. Aku tak mungkin membangunkan Jungkook. Satu-satunya yang kuharapkan adalah Hoseok hyung, karena sedari tadi aku tak melihat jasadnya umm batang hidungnya maksudku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari keberadaan Hoseok hyung. Namun dia tak terlihat dimanapun. Aku menggerakkan kakiku yang terasa pegal.

BUKK

Aku merasakan kakiku menendang sesuatu. Aku pun melihat kebawah dan aku sweetdrop seketika mendapati Hoseok hyung tidur telentang didekat kakiku. Oke, yang ini malah lebih parah. Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Dan aku duduk disini tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tak mungkinkan aku juga tidur? Bisa-bisa begitu kami bangun, yang tersisa hanya baju yang kami kenakan dan semua barang kami lenyap. Walaupun aku tidak meragukan pengamanan yang ada, tapi berjaga-jaga juga tak masalah kan?

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Berpikir apa yang baiknya kulakukan dengan benda ini. Begitu aku melihat member lain, ide jahil pun muncul.

Aku membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkan lensanya kearah wajah Suga hyung, lalu memotretnya. Lalu Jimin dan Hoseok hyung. Aku terkikik geli melihat hasilnya.

Aku agak kesusahan saat hendak mengambil gambar Rapmon hyung dan Jin hyung karena tempat duduk mereka yang mengharuskanku berbalik sedangkan Kookie tengah tertidur dipundakku. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mendapat ide.

Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku dipinggang Kookie dan menariknya mendekat hingga posisi kepalanya kini berada di dadaku. Posisiku yang menyamping memudahkanku menahan tubuh Kookie. Aku yakin orang berpikir bahwa kami tengah berpelukan, well, kami memang berpelukan -lebih tepatnya aku yang memeluknya. Tapi ini bukan karena aku mesum atau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ini murni karena aku ingin mengambil gambar Rapmon hyung dan Jin hyung. Walau posisi seperti ini cukup menguntungkan, hehe.

Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pundak Kookie, lalu mengarahkan ponselku kearah Rapmon hyung dan Jin hyung. Aku terkikik kembali melihatnya. Mereka terlihat seperti suami istri. Pfft.

Sedang asik melihat hasil fotoku, aku merasa dua buah lengan bergerak melingkari pinggangku. Aku langsung menatap Kookie yang kini malah menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dadaku dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

Omo omo, bagaimana ini? Ini bagaimana? Jantungku berdegup kencang dan keras sekali. Uukkh, gawat, tanganku malah berkeringat. Aku melirik wajah Kookie sekilas.

DEG DEG DEG

Gawat gawat gawat gawat! Jantungku malah berdetak lebih kencang! Tarik nafas Kim Taehyung, tenangkan dirimu. Bagus, sekarang aku sudah cukup tenang. Tapi jantungku masih belum berhenti. Bagaimana kalau Kookie mendengarnya lalu ia terbangun dan bertanya mengenai posisi kami? Andwae!

Aku kembali menarik nafas dalam. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah dan kembali melihat wajah Kookie. Oh, lihatlah wajahnya itu. Sangat manis dan imut, dan juga tampan tentu saja -dia kan namja. Pipinya gembil dan bulu matanya lentik serta bibirnya yang seperti bungan sakura itu, ukh, membuatku ingin- ANIYO! Aku tidak berpikir macam-macam, sungguh!

Aku memindahkan tangan kiriku dari bahunya menuju pinggang rampingnya, untuk memudahkanku menahannya. Tangan kananku menyapu rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana seorang namja bisa seindah ini? Aku kembali mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama kami, haha, saat itu ia sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku terdiam cukup lama memandangi wajahnya, lalu aku kembali membuka kamera ponselku, membuatnya menjadi _self mode_ lalu mengarahkannya kearahku dan Kookie. Aku mengecup keningnya dan tanganku bergerak mengabadikan moment itu.

Sebuah fotoku dan Kookie pun terabadikan di ponselku. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam kantung celana dan memandang sekitar. Bandara sudah sangat sepi meskipun masih ada beberapa orang yang duduk jauh dari tempatku. Aku tak tahu mengapa, namun aku merasa ada yang melihat kearahku. Tatapan itu membuatku sedikit merinding, aku sudah sangat _**sering**_ merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku berharap ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku mencoba mencari orang yang menatapku, namun aku tak menemukannya. Aku pun menyerah dan memilih menyandarkan kepalaku diatas kepala Kookie.

Lama sekali orang yang menjemput kami. Mataku sudah tak tahan ingin terpejam.

Seorang namja dewasa berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan ia orang Perancis. Wajahnya tampan dengan rahang yang tegas. Matanya berwarna biru terang dan rambutnya pirang kotor. Otot-ototnya menonjol dari balik mantel birunya. Aku sedikit iri, kapan aku bisa memiliki otot seperti itu? Aku melirik lenganku yang -sedikit berotot namun tetap saja kurus. Haaah..

"Excuse me.." ucapnya begitu berdiri didepanku. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut mendapati Hoseok hyung tertidur didekat kakinya. "yes?" responku.

"My name is Gamaliel. I'm here to fetch you guys. I'm sorry if I'm late." katanya dengan aksen _French_ yang kental sembari melirik member lain lain yang tertidur.

"It's okay. My name is Kim Taehyung. I'll wake them up, please wait a second." Ia mengangguk pelan. Aku menggoyangkan Jungkook untuk membangunkannya. Cukup sulit ternyata. Aku menepuk pipinya pelan berkali-kali.

"Kookie-ya, ireonaaaa.." tapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Aku menghela nafas kemudian beralih pada Hoseok hyung. Aku menendang tangannya pelan terus menerus.

"Hoseok hyung, ireonaaa.. Ya! Hyung ireonaaa!" Aku semakin menendangnya dengan brutal. Uukkh, kenapa mereka susah sekali dibagunkankan?

"umm, can I help you?" ucap Gamaliel. Aku memandangnya seakan ia adalah penyelamat bangsa.

"Oui, S'il vous plaît." (ya, tolong.) mohonku dalam bahasa Perancis. Ia tersenyum dan membantuku membangunkan Rapmon hyung dan Jin hyung.

Aku kembali menepuk pipi Jungkook. "Kookie, ireona.." dan aku mendesah lega ketika ia terbangun. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku dan mengusap-ucap matanya. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku beralih membangunkan Hoseok hyung. "Hyung, ireona!" aku mencubit pelan lengannya. Tapi ia tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya aku mencubitnya keras. Ia langsung terlonjak bangun dan mengusap-usap lengannya sembari menatapku tajam. "Ya! Appo!" protesnya.

"salah sendiri hyung susah dibagunkan." aku menjulurkan lidahku. Aku berbalik berniat membangunkan Suga hyung dan Jimin, tapi ternyata mereka sudah dibangunkan oleh Jin hyung yang sudah bangun karena Gamaliel.

Aku melihat Gamaliel berbicara pada Rapmon hyung. Aku tak terlalu perduli jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seekor kelinci yang baru bangun. Aku melihat Jungkook masih duduk dengan kepala terangguk-angguk menahan kantuk. Aku terkekeh, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkok ku. Aku menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali dan ia tersenyum padaku.

Rapmon hyung meminta kami membawa barang-barang kami ke mobil -atau Van? yang dibawa Gamaliel. Kami pun dengan langkah terseok-seok membawa barang-barang kami.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, tibalah kami di hotel Novotel. Syukurlah pelayanan disana menghantarkan barang pengunjung kekamarnya. Jadi kami tidak perlu menyeret-nyeret bawaan yang berat. Rapmon hyung bilang, ia sudah mereservasi 3 kamar. Aku, Jimin, dan Hoseok hyung sekamar. Jungkook dan Suga hyung sekamar. Dan terakhir appa dan eomma BTS. Haha..

Gamaliel menghantarkan kami sampai pintu masuk. Lalu ia pun pamit.

"Merci." ("terima kasih.") ucap Rapmon hyung sambil tersenyum segan. Gamaliel tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak Rapmon hyung. "Aucun problème" ("tak masalah")

Kami tanpa memperpanjang urusan pun langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Begitu tubuhku bersentuhan dengan kasur, mataku langsung terpejam.

.

.

.

(Still Taehyung POV)

 _"Taehyungie.."_

Suara lembut menyapa telingaku, aku segera mencari sumber suara. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku berada dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku sembarang arah, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang teramat sangat kurindukan.

 _"Taehyung.."_

Siara itu kembali bergema. Aku mencoba menjawab. Namun suaraku tak dapat keluar. Aku menyentuh leherku dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku. Nihil. Tak ada yang keluar. Aku mencoba tetap tenang dan mengikuti suara itu.

 _"Tae-ya.."_

Lagi. Suara itu kemabali bergema. Sial, disini terlalu gelap dan suara itu menggema, aku tak tahu dari arah mana suara lembut itu berasal. Aku terus berjalan dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dipipiku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahku. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku mengusap air mataku, namun tak juga berhenti. Dan tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Kejadian ini seperti De Javu. Aku meremas dadaku yang semakin sesak, air mataku semakin tumpah, dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

Aku menangis sesenggukan.

 _"Tae."_

Aku mengerang frustasi. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dilantai yang dingin itu. Tanganku terus menerus menghapus buliran air mata yang jatuh. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku sakit sekali?

Setitik cahaya terlihat di kejauhan. Aku mengehentikan gerakan tanganku dan memperhatikan cahaya itu yang semakin lama semakin meluas.

Dan kini aku terduduk diruangan yang sangat putih dan terang.

 _"Tae.. Taehyungie.."_

Suara itu kembali memanggilku. Namun kali ini terasa sangat dekat. Aku berbalik ketika aku yakin suara itu berasal dari balik tubuhku.

Seorang wanita bergaun putih berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai, dan senyuman lembut itu..

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku. Mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Tenggorokanku semakin tercekat. Nafasku tak beraturan. Kupaksakan suaraku untuk keluar.

 _"e..om..ma.. eom.. ma.. eommaa.."_

Panggilku terputus-putus. Pandanganku mengabur akibat air mata. Namun masih dapat kulihat wajahnya dan senyumannya yang menenangkan. Aku ingin menggapainya.. aku ingin memeluknya.. Kupaksa tangan dan kakiku untuk bergerak. Namun bagaikan boneka yang terputus tali penggeraknya, aku hanya terduduk pasrah.

Sosok itu tersenyum namun air mata turut singgah di wajahnya. Hatiku seakan tercubit, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu membuatku bahagia namun disaat bersamaan juga terasa perih sekali.

 _"Taehyungie.."_

Panggilnya lagi. Aku menggerakkan bibirku, berharap suaraku keluar.

 _"eom.. ma.. Bogo.. ship.. peo.."_

Aku mengucapkannya dengan susah payah.

 _"nado."_ balasnya.

 _"kau tampan sekali Tae-ya. Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Maafkan eomma, Taehyungie, maafkan eomma.."_

Senyumannya semakin luntur dan kini sosok itu menangis. Tidak! Jangan menangis! Aku mohon..

 _"ul.. ji.. ma.."_

Aku mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. Sosok itu menatapku dengan wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

 _"Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau-"_

Ucapannya terpotong oleh tangisannya. Kumohon, berhenti menangis..

 _"Nan gwaenchana.. Nan Haengbokhae.. eomma, uljima.."_

Aku bersyukur suaraku keluar dengan baik. Sosok itu menghapus air matanya, walaupun itu tak berguna karena air matanya terus turun. Ia tersenyum sambil sesenggukan. Senyuman yang aku rindukan dari sosok yang paling kucintai.

 _"Taehyungi, eomma mohon.. tetaplah bahagia. Ini permintaan eomma satu-satunya.. Eomma mohon, berbahagialah, berjanjilah pada eomma kau akan bahagia.. Taehyung kecilku.."_

Sosok itu perlahan mulai tembus pandang. Aku melebarkan mataku menyadari hal itu. Aku mulai panik, tanganku kupaksa bergerak dan kakiku kupaksa berdiri.

Tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi..

 _"hajima.."_

 _"berjanjilah pada eomma.."_

 _"hajima.. eomma hajima!"_

 _"berjanjilah, Tae-ya.."_

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kakiku sudah bisa kugerakkan meskipun hanya gerakan kecil.

 _"ne.. ne eomma.. yaksokhae.. Nan yaksokhae, hajima.."_

Sosok itu tersenyum kembali. Ia merentangkan tangannya.

Aku akhirnya bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera berlari kearahnya. Namun aku masih terjatuh. Sosok itu semakin lama semakin menipis. Aku kembali bangkit, dengan kaki bergetar, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan masuk kepelukannya. Hangat. Namun semakin lama, kehangatan itu semakin menghilang.

 _"Eomma mencintaimu, Taehyungie.."_

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, dia mengilang. Meninggalkanku yang kini memeluk udara kosong. Aku terduduk sembari memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kini aku kembali sendiri..

 _"ng.."_

Aku menghentikan tangisanku. Mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku.

 _"Taehyung!"_

Suara yang terasa familiar. Namun siapa?

 _"V!"_

Kali ini suaranya terdengar bersamaan. Siapa? Siapa disana? Suaraku kembali terkunci. Aku berdiri. Mengedarkan pandanganku dengan kalut. Siapa? Otakku menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama.

 _"hyung.."_

Aku berhenti. Aku melebarkan mataku begitu otakku mulai memproses suara-suara yang kudengar.

"TAEHYUNGIE HYUUUUUNNGGGG!"

Aku tersentak bangun. Nafasku tak beraturan. Mataku mengernyit akibat banyaknya cahanya yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah mataku beradaptasi dengan cahaya, barulah ku edarkan pandanganku. Dan didepanku kini, semua member menatapku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku merasakan pipiku basah, aku menyentuhnya.

"kenapa aku menangis?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menarik bajuku dan berniat menghapus air mataku. Namun tanganku dihentikan, aku menatap Kookie yang kini menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak menghapur air mataku menggunakan tisu. Mereka diam. Tak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku.

"apa yang te-"

"cepat bangun dan mandi, hari ini kita akan berlibur seharian." pertanyaanku dipotong oleh Jin hyung. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"cepat sana mandi. Tinggal kau saja yang belum mandi, ew." ucap Suga hyung sembari menutup hidungnya. Aku mencoba mencium wangi tubuhku. Tidak bau.

Aku menatap Suga hyung facepalm. "kau berlebihan hyung."

Suga hyung mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu keluar kamar. Aku memandangnya aneh. Lalu aku alihkan pandanganku pada Hoseok hyung yang memandangiku tanpa berkedip. "hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia tersentak dan langsung menyengir lebar. "aku hanya berpikir, haruskah aku memukulmu atau tidak." jawabnya yang membuatku menganga. "hah? kenapa kau mau memukulku? apa salahku hyung?"

"salahmu membuat kami terlambat sarapan. Suadah sana mandi." ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar. Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali.

"Barang-barangmu disana V." tunjuk Rapmon hyung. Aku mengikuti arahnya dan menemukan koperku disamping nightstand. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun keluar dari kamar.

Kini hanya ada Jimin dan Jungkook menemaniku.

Jimin menghela nafasnya pelan. Aku memandangnya bingung. "kau kenapa lagi Jiminnie?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng. Lalu berjalan menuju koperku. Mengeluarkan baju, celana, boxer, dan celana dalam serta alat mandi dari koperku. Ia menumpuknya jadi satu dan memberikannya padaku. "cepat turun, dan kita sarapan." ucapnya sebelum turut keluar kamar.

Dan tersisalah Kookie.

Ia hanya diam menatapku. Aku juga diam menatapnya. Kami pun hanya berdiam diri saling bertatapan.

 _ **(Tae: Akward..**_

 _ **Al: Diem aja dah!)**_

"Kookie, kenapa mereka aneh sekali?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Jungkook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Cute!

"emm, tidak, hanya saja tadi kau sulit sekali dibangunkan hyung. Kami pikir kau kenapa-napa." jawabnya. Aku mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa aku menangis?" tanyaku lagi. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tahu. Kan hyung yang nangis, kenapa tanya padaku?" jawabnya. Aku menepuk jidatku. Baru sadar kalau pertanyaanku bodoh.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Ia langsung menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang melebar lalu seketika wajahnya memerah. Omo.. kyeopta!

"bukan apa-apa. Hyung mandi saja sana. Dah." ucapnya terburu-buru kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar. Aku menatapnya bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku mendesah kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku memperhatikan kamar ini sejenak. Karena tadi malam aku langsung tertidur, jadinya aku tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya. Ternyata kamar ini sangat luas dan mewah. Kakiku berubah haluan menuju jendela besar disamping tempat tidur. Jendelanya sudah terbuka. Dan pemandangan diluar sungguh.. wah. Dari sini aku dapat nelihat banyak gedung tinggi Dan yang paling mengesankn adalah, pemandangan menara Eiffel yang berdiri megah.

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu memotretnya. Tersenyum puas, aku kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku menghabiskan waktu 15 menit di kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku memasang sepatuku dan turun untuk sarapan. Dan sesungguhnya, aku tidak tahu arah mana yang akan kutuju. Jadilah aku berdiri bingung didepan pintu hotelku.

 _ **( Tae: Kau membuatku malu Al**_

 _ **Al: haha, kau sudah biasa malu-maluin pun hyung)**_

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pelayan. Dan kebetulan ada seorang pelayan wanita yang melintas.

 _"Excusez-moi."_ ("permisi.") ucapku. Sang pelayan wanita tampak sedikit terkejut. Jangan salah, walaupun aku seperti ini, aku bisa kok bahasa Perancis.

 _"Oui?"_ ("ya?") tanyanya ramah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memerah.

 _"Où est restaurant?"_ ("dimana restaurant?") tanyaku langsung. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Menunjuk kearah lift.

 _"oh, tout droit, bas au coin, tournez à gauche."_ ("oh, lurus, lalu turun kelantai bawah, belok kiri.") jelasnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan. Setelah aku mengerti, aku pun menundukkan kepalaku. _"merci."_ ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan dia kembali memerah. Dia demamkah?

 _"Je vous en prie."_ ("sama-sama.") Lalu aku tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berjalan kearah yang sudah ditentukan. Akhirnya aku tiba di restauran yang ada dihotel ini. Cukup ramai, sepertinya akan susah mencari member lain.

"V!" Oh, sepertinya tidak. Aku melihat Hoseok hyung berdiri sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"maaf aku lama." kataku lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa disamping Jungkook dan Jimin.

"tak apa. Cepat pesan makananmu." perintah Rapmon hyung. Aku mengangguk lalu membuka buku menu. Seorang pelayan menungguiku, sepertinya hanya aku yang belum memesan.

 _"Je voudrais Coq au Vin."("aku memesan Coq au Vin.")_ ucapku sembari menutup buku menu. Sang pelayan mengulangi pesananku sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Je comprend. Patientez."_ ("aku mengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar.") lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi aku menghentikannya.

 _"Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau?"_ ("bisakah aku meminta segelas air?").

 _"oui."_

 _"merci."_

Lalu si pelayan menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menatap member lain yang kini menatapku seakan aku baru saja memenangkan lotre.

"um, kenapa? Aku tahu aku tampan tapi kalian tidak perlu sampai seterpesona begitu kan?" tanyaku percaya diri yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan di kepalaku. Aw.

"percaya diri sekali kau." ucap pelaku penjitakan a.k.a Suga hyung. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil.

"habis kalian melihatku tanpa berkedip seperti itu." jelasku akan tingkah mereka.

"kami hanya terkejut kau bisa bahasa Perancis hyung." ucap seekor kelinci *maaf* Jungkook disampingku. Aku memandangnya aneh. "kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku. Salahkah aku mengerti bahasa Perancis? Begitu burukkah aksenku? Tak pantaskah aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu? Salahkah aku sedikit elit dengan berbicara memakai bahasa Perancis? Salahkah perutku yang sedari tadi berbunyi? Salahkah indom*e rasa ayamnya budi? err, sepertinya yang terakhir tidak nyambung.

"tidak ada. Kami hanya terkejut saja." kata Jin hyung. "sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Perancis V?" tanya Jin hyung lagi.

Aku tak terlalu ingat sih. Mungkin sejak lahir? Eh, tidak mungkinkan ya? Akhirnya aku menatap Jimin, memintanya menjawab pertanyaan Jin hyung. Ia mengangguk melihat isyaratku.

"Tae pernah tinggal disini selama 2 tahun ketika berumur 7 tahun." Seperti yang diharapkan dari Jiminie, ingatannya benar-benar sesuatu.

"ooh, pantas saja." gumam Rapmon hyung. "kau juga bisa berbahasa Perancis kan hyung? Kemarin aku lihat kau bercakap-cakap dengan Gamaliel." ucapku pada Rapmon hyung.

"ne, aku juga pernah tinggal disini, begitupun Jin hyung." terangnya. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

Meja kami masih kosong, belum terisi makanan atau minuman apapun. Akhirnya aku memilih memperhatikan restaurant ini. Tidak terlalu besar, namun tetap saja elegan, dengan ornamen-ornamen indah yang di pajang. Semua meja telah terisi. Di depan terdapat sebuah panggung yang lumayan besar. Mataku langsung menatap sesuatu yang amat sangat aku cintai. Sebelum aku sadar, kakiku sudah lebih dulu mendekatinya.

"oi V, kemana kau? V!" aku mendengar Hoseok hyung memanggilku, namun fokusku masih tertuju pada satu hal. Kakiku menanjaki satu persatu tangga kecil menuju panggung. Sebuah Grand Pianoberwarna putih kini berdiri dengan anggunnya tiba, aku langsung menarik kursi kecil dan mendudukinya. Membuka kap yang menutupi hamparan tuts hitam putih itu. Aku merasakan tuts hitam putih itu dijari-jariku. Jantungku berdegup. Aku bisa merasakan kalau aku tersenyum lebar kini.

Aku mulai menekan tuts itu ringan. Mataku dan lidahku mulai merasakan warna dan rasa yang keluar dari permainanku.

Biru indigo dengan rasa buah segar.

Aku terhanyut dalam permainanku, tanganku bergerak ringan diatas tuts. Mataku sesekali terpejam menikmati suara yang selalu mampu menenangkanku. Dentingan demi dentingan saling bersahutan. Warna indigo itu semakin lama semakin meluas membuatku merasa De Javu. Lagu yang kumainkan untuk pertama kalinya, dan lagu yang sering kumainkan bersama eommaku. Jari-jariku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Memori itu mulai berdatangan seiring lagu itu bermain. Bagaimana eommaku tersenyum kala itu. Bagaimana jari rampingnya bermain. Bagaimana kami begitu menikmati lagu itu meskipun tak sempurna, karena kala itu aku belum terlalu mahir. Dan bagaimana warna biru indigo itu melingkupi kami. Ah, aku yakin aku tersenyum sangat lebar sekarang.

Ketika lagu mendekati akhir, memori itu berubah menjadi gambar lain. Gambar para teman-temanku yang tersenyum kepadaku. Gambar seorang namja dengan gigi kelinci yang tengah tertawa bersamaku.

TING

Dentingan terakhir dan semuanya lenyap. Aku menghentikan jariku dan membuka kembali mataku. Aku merasakan keheningan melingkupiku. Aku memandang sekitar dan kulihat seluruh penghuni restoran menatap kearahku. Bahkan beberapa gadis terlihat menghapus air matanya. Ada apa? tanyaku dalam hati.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba tepuk tangan menggema seantero restoran, bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa pelayan dan mungkin koki melihatku dari depan pintu dapur. Aku sedikit salah tingkah. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju ujung panggung. Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan mengucapkan, _"merci."_ sembari tersenyum lebar.

Lalu perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan yang amat tidak enak. Aku kembali merasa diperhatikan dengan tajam. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan, dan melihat seorang namja sedang menelopon, namun aku dapat merasakan matanya memandang kearahku dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Begitu aku dan dia bertemu pandang, ia tersenyum miring lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Siapa dia? Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

Aku menuruni panggung dan dalam perjalananku menuju tempat teman-temanku, beberapa orang menyalamiku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu aku dengar. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa kata seperti, 'bagus sekali', 'kau hebat.' atau 'permainan yang indah.' yang kubalas dengan ucapan terima kasih. Beberapa gadis bahkan mempotretku, aku jadi berasa artis.

Begitu aku tiba ditempat dudukku, aku langsung mendapat tepukan luar biasa kuat dipunggungku. Teman-temanku tertawa heboh sembari terus menerus memukuliku.

"sial, kau mencoba mencari perhatian huh!?" ucap Hoseok hyung sambil tertawa seperti maniak.

"Permainan bagus V, ck, padahal aku yang akan tampil di Paris, tetapi malah kau mendahuluiku." Jin hyung menatapku kesal yang aku tahu dia hanya berpura-pura, aku hanya menyengir.

Akhirnya tepukan-tepukan itu berhenti dan kami mulai duduk dengan tenang.

"kau ini selalu saja nekat. Kami sampai menahan nafas melihatmu menaiki panggung tadi." kata Suga hyung. "haha, habis aku tidak tahan tidak memainkan piano sehari saja. Jadi aku tergoda begitu melihat Piano nganggur disana." jawabku sambil tertawa.

"benar-benar, mungkin lain kami harus menahanmu, bisa-bisa kau tersesat hanya karna melihat Piano." ucap Rapmon hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya balas nyengir

 _ **(Tae: perasaan aku nyengir terus..**_

 _ **Al: kan memang iya.**_

 _ **Tae: iya sih..)**_

Jimin mengalungkan lengan kanannya di leherku. "kau berhasil mengambil hati wanita yang ada disini Tae, ck, kau langsung tenar ya." Katanya sambil melambai-lambai tak jelas kearah beberapa yeoja yang terang-terangan melihat kearah kami. Aku menjitak kepalanya pelan. "berhenti mencari perhatian." tegurku. Dia hanya tertawa, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"hyung, tadi itu lagu apa?" tanya Kookie-ku _**(Al: Kookie milikku!)**_ abaikan saja author ababil itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Jungkook. Omo.. lihatlah matanya ituu..

"hm, judulnya 'To The Beautiful Star'. Bagus tidak?" tanyaku padanya. Dia langsung mengangguk antusias dan mengeluarkan kedua jempolnya. "bagus. Benar-benar indah, aku jadi pingin menangis." jawabnya. "haha, kau berlebihan Kookie-ya. Aku masih kalah bagus dibandingkan suaramu." pujiku. Aku jujur loh, suara Kookie benar-benar bagus, kayak ada manis-manisnya.

"kau ini bisa saja hyung." ucapnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Aku jadi gemas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya! Hyung!" protesnya sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari rambutnya setelah itu dia menggerutu pelan. Haha, imutnya..

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang memakai jas mendekati kami.

 _ **(Demi keamana dan kenyamanan pembaca, Al merubah percakapan mereka menjadi bahasa Indonesia. Namun mereka tetap memakai bahasa Perancis.)**_

"Permisi." kami semua melihat kearahnya.

"ya?" jawab Rapmon hyung mewakili kami. Sang namja tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Lalu memberikannya kepada Rapmon hyung, ternyata sebuah kartu nama.

"Saya manager disini dan saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas permainan piano anda. Kebetulan hari ini, Pianistnya sedang berhalangan hadir, dan untunglah ada anda. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucapnya padaku. Aku gelagapan, tidak kusangka ia akan berterima kasih, kupikir dia akan marah karena aku memainkan Pianonya tanpa izin.

"a -ah, bukan masalah. Aku juga berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena memainkan Piano anda tanpa izin." ucapku sambil berdiri.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana kalau makanan anda semua saya gratiskan?" tawarnya. Wew, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi aku harus menjaga image.

"tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku juga senang memainkan Piano itu, jadi anda tak perlu memberi apa-apa." jawabku. Aku merasakan tatapan tajam dari Hoseok hyung, Suga hyung, dan Jin hyung. Dasar, ingin gratis saja.

"Tapi saya memaksa. Mohon diterima." baiklah, aku tidak ounya pilihan lain.

 _ **(Al: dasar. Bilang aja mau gratis.**_

 _ **Tae: Chut. Al diem aja.)**_

Dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan pamit pergi. Aku pun membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badanku.

"ahhhh, kita bisa hemat." ucap Jin hyung begitu sang manager pergi. Rapmon hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "haha, dasar eomma." ejek Jimin sambil tertawa. Jin hyung langsung melemparnya dengan serbet tepat diwajahnya. Aku pikir Jin hyung punya bakat pelempar.

"ternyata berguna juga kau bermain Piano tadi." ucap Suga hyung sambil tersenyum usil kearahku. "ukh, kau menyakiti hatiku hyung." aku pura-pura memegang dadaku kesakitan. Mereka hanya tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan kami datang. Dan kami pun makan dengan normal. Erm, normal bagi kami namun abnormal bagi orang yang melihat.

.

.

.

Kami tengah berjalan-jalan di jalan dekat hotel. Kami sudah berjalan hampir 40 menit. Dan selama itu pulalah kami berbuat sesuatu yang -menyenangkan-bagi-kami-namun-aneh-bagi-orang-lain. But, who care about others people right?

Kami berjalan melewati jalan-jalan kecil dan mengunjungi beberapa cafe yang terlihat unik. Jalanan yang ditutupi paving block dan bangunan-bangunan tua yang ditutupi tanaman rambat serta kursi dan meja cafe membuatku merasa berada di abad yang berbeda. Pakaian pelayan cafenya pun unik-unik.

Ketika kami keluar dari jalan kecil dan tiba dijalan besar, kami melihat seorang pemain biola yang -sepertinya buta tengah mengamen. Kami mendekati namja tua itu. Jin hyung yang terlihat paling takjub. Setelah namja itu selesai memainkan satu lagu, kami pun mengajaknya berbicara.

 _ **(Sekali lagi, mereka berbicara memakai bahasa Perancis namun Al disini memakai bahasa Indonesia agar aman dan nyaman bagi lidah para pembaca.)**_

"Bagaimana anda bisa memainkan biola seindah itu tanpa melihatnya?" tanya Jin hyung langsung. Namja tua itu terkejut dengan Keberadaan kami yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia langsung tersenyum kecil.

Ia berusaha menatap Jin hyung walaupun tak berpengaruh. "musik hanya perlu dirasakan. Tanpa melihat pun, jika kau merasakannya, maka kau akan bermain dengan indah." jawabnya. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

Jin hyung kembali berbincang dengan namja tua itu, dan aku mendapati diriku menjadi penerjemah bagi Jungkook dan Hoseok hyung.

Kami melihat tempat biola yang dijadikan tempat menampung uang. Sedikit sekali, padahal permainan bapak inIII bagus.

"psst, ayo kita bantu." ucap Rapmon hyung. Kalau ketua sudah bicara, anggota bisa apa?

"Bolehkah saya meminjam Biola anda?" tanya Jin hyung pada si namja tua. Namja itu menyerahkan Biolanya kepada Jin hyung dengan senyuman. Tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau Jin hyung bisa bermain Biola.

Jin hyung mulai menggesekkan biolanya, lagu pelan pun mengalun. Permainannya sangat indah, berwarna pink dan terasa seperti coklat. Beberapa orang berhenti dan memperhatikan Jin hyung.

Aku mendapat ide, aku pun menarik Jungkook dan memegang pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku menggenggam tanganya dan menjulurkan ke samping. Mengajaknya berdansa.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah. "ka -kau sedang apa hyung?" cicitnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "berdansa tentu saja." kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Dia balas tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Kami pun berdansa diiringi permainan Biola Jin hyung. Aku melihat Jimin yang mengajak Suga hyung berdansa yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Haha, dan sekarang dia berdansa dengan Hoseok hyung dengan cara yang aneh.

Rapmon hyung bahkan mengajak beberapa yeoja yang menonton untuk berdansa dengannya. Beberapa yeoja menjerit tertahan dan mengiyakan ajakannya. Jimin dan Hoseok hyung turut berdansa dengan beberapa yeoja.

"hyung, apa kita juga meminta penonton berdansa?" Andwae! Tidak boleh, masa' aku membiarkan Kookie berdansa dengan noona-noona ganas itu? No Way.

"tak perlu, kita berdua saja." jawabku sambil tersenyum centil. Kookie tertawa pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh, lucu sekali.

Tiba-tiba lagu berubah menjadi lagu yang cepat dan penuh hentakan. Aku menghentikan gerakanku, begitupun dengan member lainnya. Lalu Jimin dan Hoseok maju kedepan dan menunjukkan kemampuan dance mereka. Penonton yang kini mulai ramai bersorak melihat mereka. Uh, aku tak mau kalah.

Aku sedikit berlari dan langsung berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Lalu aku menari. Tawa penonton pecah begitu aku menarikan tarian -yang-entah-apa. Aku menari sembarangan yang membuat penonton tertawa. Hoseok hyung dan Jimin berpandangan sebelum akhirnya ikut bergoyang aneh. Tawa penonton semakin pecah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, ternya penonton kami sudah sangat ramai.

Aku mendekati Jungkook dan mengajaknya menari, tapi dia menggeleng dengan alasan dia malu. Aku terus memaksanya, akhirnya dia mengalah dan ikutan menari dengan aneh. Hahaha, lihat ekspresinya itu, omo, hahaha.. Aku tertawa ngakak melihat ekspressi Jungkook ketika ia menarikan tarian anehnya.

Jimin kembali memaksa Suga hyung. Suga hyung terus menolak, tapi akhirnya ia juga ikut menari walaupun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya seperti artis Indonesia yang terkenal dengan 'bolo-bolo'nya. Rapmon hyung juga menarikan tarian robotnya yang benar-benar aneh dengan ekspressi wajah seperti orang kebelet BAB.

Suara Biola Jin hyung terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan penonton kini ikut-ikutan menari sesuka hati. Kami menari dan tertawa. Namja tua itu juga turut tertawa, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mendengar tawa banyak orang dia jadi ikutan tertawa.

Akhirnya Jin hyung menghentikan permainannya, sedikit demi sedikit penonton mulai bubar dan mereka melemparkan uang kedalam kotak Biola. Setelah mereka semua pergi, kami mulai mengumpulkan uang yang berserakan. Baik koin maupun kertas.

Kami memberikan uang itu kepada si namja tua, dia terlihat terkejut sebelum tersenyum penuh keharuan. Dia terus mengucapkan terima kasih, Jin hyung sampai harus menghentikannya.

"banyak juga hasilnya. Jika kita kekurangan uang, kita mengamen seperti itu saja." ucap Hoseok hyung begitu kami melanjutkan wisata kami.

"tidak ah. Tadi itu sangat memalukan, walaupun juga sangat menyenangkan." kata Jungkook. Ia tengah memakan crepes-nya. Yap, tadi kami menyempatkan diri membeli crepes yang sangat enak. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan mengusap hidungnya yang terkena cream dengan jempolku. Dia memandangku dengan wajah memerah, aku balas yersenyum lebar.

"hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak berlatih?" tanyaku pada Jin hyung yang kini memakan crepes keduanya, benar-benar..

"tak apa. Lagipula tidak bagus jika kita berlatih terus menerus. Kompetisiku masih dua hari lagi, tenang saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

Aku berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatuku, aku menyuruh member lain untuk duluan saja. Mereka pun mengangguk dan berjalan duluan.

Setelah tali sepatuku terikat rapi, aku pun berdiri dan ingin menyusul yang lain. Namun ponselku bergetar, aku mengeluarkannya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Nomor yang tidak kuketahui. Aku menimbang-nimbang, haruslah kuangkat atau tidak. Aku melihat member lain sudah jauh didepanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"hallo?"

Terjadi keheningan sebelum suara berat menyapa telingaku. "Tetap disana." perintahnya dengan bahasa Perancis.

"huh?" responku. Dia kembali mengulang perkataanya namun dengan nada yang lebih ditekan.

"tetap disana atau teman-temanmu tersakiti." ancamnya. Aku terbeku ditempatku. Tidak, jangan lagi.

"bagus. Sekarang, masuk kedalam gang disamping kirimu. Jangan berpikir untuk minta tolong atau kau akan melihat teman-temanmu tersakiti." aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Tanganku mulai berkeringat. Aku memandang para member yang kini tertawa karena membully Jimin.

"cepatlah!" suara berat itu terdengar penuh penekanan. Aku tersentak dari tempatku. Dengan berat aku berjalan kearah gang sempit disebelahku. Aku melihat teman-temanku sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ponselku berbunyi 'Tut' berkali-kali tanda panggilan sudah diputuskan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar gang. Aku tak melihat siapaun. Aku lengah begitu aroma yang sangat kukenal tercium oleh hidungku bersamaan dengan sapu tangan yang menutup hidung dan mulutku. Aroma chlorofom. Sialan.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Tubuhku diseret keluar dari gang. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Jungkook yang melihatku dengan mata melebar. Mungkin hanya ilusiku.

Kemudian kegelapan melingkupiku seluruhnya.

TBC..

Al tahu kalian pasti bosannnnnn...!

Huhu, Al gak nyangka bakalan sepanjang ini TvT

Holla yeorobeun ^^)/ kembali lagi bersama Al yang sangat amat terangat sangat lelet dalam mengapdet. Hehe, semoga semua masih ingat dengan cerita Al yaa..

Kakian rindu cerita ini gak? Enggak? oke fix *pundung

Hehe, ini panjang banget yak. Di chapter kali ini Al buat berdasarkan Tae POV, menurut readers-nim sekalian aneh kagak? aneh ya? iya? oke Al pundung lagi.

Erm, Al gak tahu mau ngomong apa, yang pasti Al mau berterima kasih karena readers-nim sekalian yang mau mendukung ff ini walaupun mempunyai -sangat- banyak kekurangan, dan juga bersedia memberikan komentar, hehe, *kiss readers atu-atu*

Dan banyak yang ngira kalo ff ini terinspirasi dari anime Shingatsu kimi wa uso kan? Sesungguhnya, Al mau bilang kalo ff ini bukan terinspirasi dari anime itu. Jujur, Al belum nonton itu anime karena katanya entar ceweknya mati, Al kan gak kuat kalo ada sedihnya. Jadilah Al gak nonton, ada sih, tapi cuma satu episode yang pas tokoh utamanya lagi konser, itu doang, jadi Al gak tahu keseluruhan ceritanya sama ato gak dengan cerita Al, hehe.

Cerita ini Al buat karena Al suka banget dengan Synesthesia dan film 'heroes' dimana salah satunya punya synesthesia, tapi tokohnya cewek dan dia pemain cello dan dia juga tuli. Keren deh pokoknya. Apa sudah terjawab pertanyaan readers-nim sekalian?

Kalau ada yang ngira ff special full VKook-nya di chapter ini, maaf kalo mengecewakan. Sebenarnya chapter spesial itu setelah 2 atau 3 chapter lagi, hehe, tolong bersabar ya..

Terus buat flashback mereka, Al bakal buat bertahap. Dan juga untuk yang menantikan BTS at School. Tenang, pulang dari Paris mereka bakal menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang penuh intriks dan kesenangan, wahahaha, apa banget dah bahasanya..

Oke, kayaknya Al kebanyakan deh bacotnya. Seperti biasa, review-nya dooonnnggg, pwease *puppy eyes* mulai dari chapter depan, Al bakal balas review kalian, jadi silahkan berikan komentaaarrr 'v')/

oh, dan juga selamat datang pembaca baru, selamat menikmati and see you next time~


	8. Escaped

_"Taehyung. Kemari." Taehyung kecil menghentikan permainannya ketika mendengar suara berat sang kakek memanggilnya._

 _"Ya, ada apa harabeoji?" tanyanya begitu ia tiba dihadapan kakeknya._

 _Sang kakek menatapnya tajam, namun Taehyung tetap tersenyum. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya._

 _"Ikut aku." sang kakek berbalik dan melangkah tegap. Taehyung mengikutinya patuh. Ia membalas para pelayang yang menunduk pada mereka dengan senyuman, meskipun para pelayan itu tak melihatnya -atau tidak ingin melihatnya._

 _Taehyung tak bertanya apapun, ia tahu, jika ia membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja, maka ia akan mendapatkan hukuman. Dan Taehyung terlalu hafal tentang hal itu._

 _Sang kakek membawa Taehyung ke sebuah ruang keluarga di lantai dua, tempat berkumpulnya keluarga besar jika ada acara keluarga. Taehyung jarang sekali kemari, karena jika sedang ada acara keluarga, Taehyung akan dikurung dikamarnya. Dulu sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup, ia pernah berada disini, hanya sekali._

 _Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas itu, ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan ini sudah jauh berubah sejak terakhir kali ia datang. Pandangannya menyapu atap berhias candlelier mewah kemudian dinding yang dihiasi banyak foto -tidak ada satupun fotonya. Sofa berwarna merah marun disusun rapi ditengah ruangan, dengan karpet putih terbentang dibawahnya._

 _Dan ia langsung merinding mendapati mata sekelam malam melihat tepat ke matanya. Taehyung berkedip refleks, seorang pria dengan wajah sangar dan tatapan tajam tangah duduk disalah satu single sofa yang berhadapan langsung padanya, menatapnya intens._

 _Ketakutan menyergap Taehyung kecil. Namun ia tetap mencoba tersenyum._

 _"well, inikah putra tunggal Alfred dan Mirae?" ketika ia mulai berdiri, senyuman Taehyung mulai memudar._

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Taehyung.." namja itu berjalan semakin dekat. "satu-satunya penerus keluarga Kim." dan senyum Taehyung menghilang sempurna begitu melihat sang namja tersenyum miring. Insting Taehyung mendengungkan alarm bahaya, menyuruhnya menjauh dari sang namja._

 _"Namaku, John. pamanmu."_

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

 _ **(Taehyung POV)**_

Kepalaku pusing. Badanku lemas. Kaki dan tanganku kaku, terikat. Pandanganku gelap. _Familiar._ Aku diculik -lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Indera penciumanku mencium aroma mint, dan bau rokok, serta debu. Aku disekap disebuah ruangan. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup lain selain aku dan seekor lalat disudut ruangan.

Keadaan seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Terimakasih karenanya aku lebih mudah mengidentifikasi sekitarku dalam keadaan buta dan hanya mengandalkan pendengaran.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku, tak terlalu kuat, karena kakiku sedang terikat. Jika aku tidak salah menebak berdasarkan pantulan suara, ruangan ini hanya ruangan kecil berukuran kira-kira 2x3. Di depanku ada sebuah meja, dan sebuah kursi.

Aku rasa, aku terbangun lebih cepat dari waktu sadarku. Dan sepertinya, tubuhku sudah terbiasa dengan obat bius yang sama walaupun tetap percuma saja, dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Aku sedikit menyesal tidak memperhatikan guru bela diriku dulu yang memperagakan cara membuka ikatan. Haaahhh...

Siapa yang menyekapku kali ini? Yang lebih penting.. apa aku akan di beri makan? Aku lapar, perutku sudah berbunyi.

Mataku mulai terasa perih, kepalaku berdenyut, dan tanganku mati rasa.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku mendengar derap kaki, tidak banyak, tapi tidak juga sedikit. Kira-kira 3 orang.

BRAKK

Pintu depanku dibanting terbuka.

Tunggu, aroma ini..

Tidak mungkin..

Aku bergetar di kursiku. Instingku menyuruhku segera melepaskan diri. Aku memberontak di kursiku, menggerakkan badanku liar, berharap ikatannya lepas atau kursinya patah.

Sial! Ikatannya semakin kuat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahiku seiring langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sial! Sial! SIAL!

"well well, untuk orang yang disekap selama hampir satu jam, you sure have much energy."

Aku semakin merinding mendengar suaranya, tanpa sadar aku menarik tanganku yang terikat dibelakang kursi, rasa panas dan perih langsung menjalari lenganku.

Sedetik kemudian, tangan dingin dan kasar mendongakkan kepalaku kuat, sedikit kekuatan lagi dan aku yakin leherku akan patah. Tangan itu menggenggam wajahku dengan satu tangannya, menarikku mendekat. Nafasku semakin terputus-putus.

Nafasnya terasa dingin di kulitku ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Kita bertemu lagi, keponakan sialku."

 _ **(End Taehyung POV)**_

"kita harus segera menemukannya hyung! Demi tuhan, dia bisa celaka!" Jungkook mengerang panik. Ia yakin sekali bahwa mobil hitam yang melintasi mereka sebelumnya dengan kecepatan tinggi itu adalah mobil yang sama yang membawa Taehyung.

Namjoon terlihat gelisah, ia sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencoba meminta bantuan dari siapapun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Keningnya mengkerut akibat terlalu fokus.

Di lain sisi, Jin juga ikut panik, namun ia berusaha tenang dan turut menenangkan sang maknae.

Hoseok tengah sibuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat, menayakan pos polisi terdekat, dan Yoongi tengah berusaha menghubungi Taehyung walau ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

Sedang Jimin terdiam. Menatap kosong jalan di depannya.

"ck, sial! Tidak ada yang dapat membantu!" umpat Namjoon sembari menggenggam ponselnya kuat. Ia juga telah mencoba mencari keberadaan Taehyung dengan menggunakan GPS, tapi tak berguna juga.

"Bagaimana ini, kantor polisi masih jauh dari sini." ujar Hoseok putus asa. Yoongi berdiri dibelakannya dengan wajah pias.

"kita harus menemukannya! Harus!" ujar Jin. Disebelahnya, Jungkook sudah tenang, dan kini malah terdiam.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk merencanakan tindakan kita selanjutnya." Namjoon menunjuk ke cafe di seberang jalan. Mereka pun menurutinya.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai dari ciri-ciri orang-orang yang membawa V." Namjoon melirik Jungkook untuk bicara.

Jungkook mengambil nafas dalam. "mereka bertiga, 2 dari ketiga namja itu berbadan besar, memakai baju pendek tak berlengan dan ripped jeans. Sedangkan satunya lagi berpakaian amat formal, dengan jas, kemeja, dan dasi. Tae-hyung diangkut oleh kedua namja besar itu, sedangkan si namja formal sedang menelepon, dan aku yakin sekali kalau ia melihat kearah kita, walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan kemudian, mobil itu langsung melaju tepat disamping kita berdiri."

"yah, itu masih kurang. Kita butuh ciri yang lebih spesifik." ujar Namjoon.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk tangannya. "oh! Aku melihat sebuah tatto yang sama di lengan kedua namja besar itu!" serunya.

"Tatto?" seketika Jimin bertanya. Jungkook mengangguk yakin. "ya, eng.. kalau tidak salah tatto-nya berbentuk tulisan."

Jimin semakin menyipitkan matanya. "tulisan? Apa?"

"kalau tidak salah, tulisannya 'JK'."

Dengan tiba-tiba Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menatap horror pada Jungkook. "JK?" tanyanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk, sedikit ketakutan melihat perubahan wajah Jimin yang begitu mengerikan, seakan sang namja pemilik _eyesmile_ itu hendak membunuh orang.

Jimin menggeram marah.. "Bajingan itu.." desis Jimin, lalu bersiap pergi jika saja tangan Yoongi tidak menahannya.

"berhenti, Jimin. Kau harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Siapa JK yang kau maksud?" tanya Namjoon. Jimin menatapnya marah, "sudah tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya hyung. Kita harus cepat, kurasa aku tahu dimana Taehyung berada sekarang."

"apa? hei, tunggu dulu!"

Mereka pun segera berlari mengejar Jimin yang kini sudah berjalan keluar cafe.

Hoseok menangkap tangannya. "tunggu dulu, Jiminnie. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." ucapnya sembari menahan Jimin yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

"hyung! Dia orang yang berbahaya! Dia bisa membunuh Tae kapan saja! Aku harus cepat! Lepaskan aku, kau memperlambatku!" raung Jimin meronta-ronta.

PLAK

"Berhenti berbuat bodoh, kau idiot." Yoongi berkata datar. Jimin menatap terkejut pada Yoongi yang barusan menamparnya.

"kau bilang dia berbahaya bukan? Lalu, kau ingin mendatanginya sendiri, mendobrak pintunya, berteriak 'lepaskan Tae, kau bajingan!' begitu? Lalu apa? Kau akan di tembak ditempat kemudian kau tewas. V tidak kembali, dan kau," Yoongi menunjuk Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Mati."

Jimin tak membalas. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu ingin membalas apa, karena yang dikatalan Yoongi benar. Apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika ia sampai disana? Ia tak memikirkan rencananya matang-matang, ia hanya terbawa emosi mengetahui Taehyung berada diantara hidup dan mati.

"kau benar hyung," Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hoseok yang mulai terasa sakit dan memerah. "aku memang bodoh, maafkan aku."

Yoongi mendengus, melipat tangannya di dada. "baguslah kalau kau paham."

"lalu, bagaimana kita menyelamatkan Tae-hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Matanyaemancarkan kekhawatiran, juga ketakutan.

"Ukh," Namjoon mengurut keningnya, pusing memikirkan rencana.

"Jimin," panggil Namjoon. Jimin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Namjoon dengan sebelas alis terangkat. "Ne hyung?"

"Kau yakin kau tahu kemana mereka membawa V?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada suara tegas. Sepertinya sisi kepemimpinannya sudah mengambil alih.

"Ne. Sebenarnya aku mencurigai dua tempat. Tapi kalau yang dikatakan Jungkook benar tentang ketiga orang itu. Maka aku yakin dia akan membawa Tae kesana." Ucap Jimin serius. "Namun aku ragu juga, jalanan di kota ini sudah banyak berubah. Aku tak yakin bisa menemukan tempat itu tanpa tersesat." Lanjutnya sembari menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau yakin tempat itu tidak berubah? Atau malah kini sudah tidak ada." Ujar Jin dengan ekspresi bingung.

Mata Jimin memicing tajam. "Aku yakin sekali tempat itu masih ada. Dia tidak akan membiarkan tempat bermainnya dihancurkan." Hawa mengerikan keluar seiring kata-kata itu terucap.

"Lalu bagaimana kita kesana jika kau saja yakin jalannya." Hoseok berbicara sembari menepuk bahu Jimin membuat Jimin menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Mudah saja. Kita hanya perlu mencari _Opera Garnier._ " Ungkap Jimin sambil tersenyum miring.

"Opera Garnier?" gumam Jin. " _Opera de Paris.. The Opera.._ Tunggu! Maksudmu, V dibawa ke Opera!?" tanya Jin terkejut.

"uh, bukan operanya juga hyung. Tapi, gedung yang ada disebelahnya." Ucap Jimin mengklarifikasi.

"O oh"

"Bagaimana kita pergi kesana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang mulai antusias mengetahui bahwa Taehyung bisa diselamatkan.

"Kita bisa naik bus wisata." usul Yoongi. "Mereka pasti punya tujuan kesana juga kan? Mengingat gedung itu juga salah satu tujuan wisata."

"Terlalu lama." desah Namjoon."Jika kita naik bus, waktu kita terbuang banyak."

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain. Bagaimana kalau naik taxi?" usul Jungkook.

"tidak ada Taxi disekitar sini. Kita harus kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu." ujar Namjoon. "Kita juga harus memikirkan rencana. Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke hotel dengan terburu-buru. Mereka mengambil barang -barang yang dikira bakal diperlukan. Namjoon tengah berbicara dengan resepsionis hotel ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Namjoon," Namjoon berbalik dan menemukan Gamaliel berdiri dibelakannya. "Gamaliel." panggilnya seraya tersenyum lebar yang dibalas sama lebarnya oleh Gamaliel.

" _Vous regardez occupé_." ucap Gamaliel [Kau terlihat sibuk.]

" _Oui, je suis à la recherche d'un taxi_." jawabnya. Mereka pun berjalan kearah lobi untuk berbicara. [Ya, aku sedang mencari Taxi.]

" _Taxi? pour quoi_?" Tanya Gamaliel. Mereka kini duduk di bangku yang tersedia. [Taxi? Untuk apa?]

 _"Nous voulions aller à l'Opéra Garnier_." Jawab Namjoon kembali, sedikit heran kenapa Gamaliel ada disini. Tapi itu urusan nanti. [Kami ingin pergi ke Opera Garnier.]

 _"ooh, pour des visites hein? Je peux vous prendre."_ Tawar Gamaliel. Namjoon menatap Gamaliel seakan Gamaliel mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat hadiah. [ooh, untuk wisata ya? Aku bisa mengantar kalian.]

 _"Vraiment?_ " tanya Namjoon memastikan. [Sungguh?]|

 _"Bien sûr, après tout je suis au chômage_." jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu. [ tentu saja, lagipula aku sedang menganggur.]

" _Ah, merci."_ Namjoon tersenyum cerah sembari berterima kasih.

 _"Aucun problème"_ [Bukan Masalah.]

"Hyung!" panggil Jungkook begitu ia dan member lainnya keluar dari lift. Ia sedikit berlari menuju Namjoon.

"Apa kau sudah dapat Taxi-nya?"

"Lebih dari itu, aku mendapat seseorang yang bersedia mengantar kita." jawab Namjoon sembari menunjuk Gamaliel yang kini sedang dadah-dadah.

"Hooo... Gamaliel-sshi, annyeong!" sapa Hoseok heboh, tanpa sadar memakai salam dari negaranya.

"an.. yong? What's that?" tanya Gamaliel yang tak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Eh, oh, annyeong is.. uh.. Hello in Korean. Yap! It's mean Hello!" jawab Hoseok -masih heboh.

"Oh, okay." ujar Gamaliel sambil tersenyum tamvan. Gamaliel mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namjoon. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure!"

Namun, belum sempat mereka pergi, Handphone Jin berbunyi. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar. Aku angkat telpon ini dulu." Jin berjalan sedikit jauh dari para anggota lainnya untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Um.. where's Taehyung?" tanya Gamaliel sembari mengabsen satu persatu member. Mendengar nama Taehyung disebut, mereka langsung terdiam. Teringat kembali apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Ketegangan itu dirasakan oleh Gamaliel, membuatnya semakin mengerutkan alis heran. "Hey-"

"Bagaimana iniiiiii!" ucapan Gamaliel terpotong oleh Jin yang kini berjalan -sedikit berlari- kearah mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Namjoon mendekati Jin. Jin menatapnya panik, membuatnya mau tak mau juga sedikit panik. "Waeyo hyung? Apa ada kabar dari V?" tanya Hoseok cemas

"Bukan itu. Tapi, aku harus ke gedung pertunjukan sekarang juga. Untuk mendata peserta, itu artinya, aku tidak bisa ikut mencari V!" jawab Jin terburu-buru. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kau pergi saja hyung. Masalah V, biar kami yang urus." saran Yoongi yang diamini oleh anggota lainnya.

"Tidak! Aku juga ikut mencari V!" tegas Jin. "ANDWAE!" tentang Jungkook, ia berdiri dihadapan Jin kini.

"Kau pergi saja hyung. Kalau tidak, kau bisa-bisa didiskualifikasi!" ucar Jungkook lagi.

"tapi-"

"Kookie benar hyung. Kau sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Biar kami saja yang menyelamatkan Tae." Tambah Jimin sembari menepuk bagu Jin.

"Tidak! V sedang dalam bahaya. Aku ingin menolongnya, lagipula kompetisi ini bisa ku ikuti lagi tahun depan." ucap Jin keras kepala.

"Kau gila! Kompetisi ini hanya diadakan 4 tahun sekali dan kau berlatih sangat keras untuk ini! Kau rela melepasnya begitu saja hyung!? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau tinggal dan kami yang akan pergi." kata Namjoon serius.

 _"Kami harus pergi. Kau tunggu saja disini chagi."_

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian meninggalkanku!"

"Kami akan kembali, tenang saja hyung."

 _"Kami akan kembali Jinnie."_

"Andwae! Kalian pasti tidak akan kembali dan meninggalkanku."

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

 _"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan khawatir ya.."_

"Ani! Kalian akan meninggalkanku. Aku akan sendirian."

"Hyung! Kau tidak akan sendirian! Kami berjanji akan kembali!"

 _"Kau tidak akan sendirian Jinnie-ya. Kami berjanji."_

"ANDWAE! Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. jangan.."

 _"Jinnie ya.. tunggu kami, oke?"_

 _"Kami akan kembali, jadi jangan menangis.."_

 _"Jinnie-ya.."_

 _"Jin.. mereka.. tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.."_

"HUWAAA!"

Jin berteriak tiba-tiba sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Ia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kakinya. Tangisannya pecah dan mengundang banyak perhatian kearahnya.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya langsung panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ketika mereka mendekati Jin, si namja penyuka pink itu semakin berteriak. Kejadian ini sudah pernah mereka lihat, namun mereka masih tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

Akhirnya Namjoon ikut berjongkok di depan Jin. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh si namja yang kini terisak sambil menggumam hal yang sama berulang kali. Mendapati tidak adanya penolakan, telapak tangan Namjoon kini telah berada diatas kepala Jin, mengelusnya pelan.

"Hyung, lihat aku.." pinta Namjoon.

Namun Jin tak bergerak dari tempatnya, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Namjoon mencoba sekali lagi.

"Hyung.. lihat aku!"

Tak ada respon. Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar.

"Hyung-"

"Tidak! Hentikan.. hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan.. hiks.. aku.." Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setiap Namjoon berbicara maka dia akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"HYUNG!" Sentak Namjoon, membuat Jin terlonjak kaget dan menatap Namjoon dengan bola matanya yang berair. Rasa takut terlintas di bola mata itu.

Namjoon menepuk kedua pipi Jin cukup kuat, meninggalkan jejak merah disana. Jin hanya terdiam, merasa terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Dihiraukannya sakit di pipinya dan terus menatap mata Namjoon yang memandangnya tajam.

"Listen to me, Kim Seokjin! And listen to me well! Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Kau dengar itu!? Kami. Tidak. Akan. Meninggalkanmu. Pegang kata-kataku dan masukkan kedalam kepalamu itu hyung!" ucap Namjoon serius.

Jin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk menghindari tatapan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Kami berjanji hyung." tegasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu." kata Jin keras kepala.

Namjoon ingin membalas ucapan Jin, namun terpotong oleh Jungkook yang kini ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Kami memang tidak bisa berjanji untuk kembali. Tapi kami berjanji untuk _**berusaha kembali**_ pada hyung. Kami memang tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak terluka. Tapi kami berjanji tidak akan membiarkan diri kami terluka, dan kami akan kembali kemari, membawa Tae-hyung dan menyaksikanmu bersinar di atas panggung. Percayalah pada kami hyung." yakin Jungkook dengan keseriusan tarpatri jelas di wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

Jin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap Jungkook.

"Percaya pada kami hyung." Kali ini matanya beralih pada Yoongi. Yoongi membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sial, mereka keren sekali." guman Jimin dan Hoseok, mereka saling berpandangan. Sekan mengatakan 'kita jangan kalah!'.

"PERCAYA PADA KAMI JUGA HYUNG!" teriak Jimin dan Hoseok bersamaan dan mendapat jitakan dikepala mereka.

Namjoon -sang pelaku kekerasan- menatap mereka dengan kening berkedut kesal. Mereka hanya membuat keributan.

"Umm.. I don't really know what happen here. But," Gamaliel menatap Jin. "I assure you, that I will bring them back here, safe and sound." Ucap Gamaliel, walaupun ia tifak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun entah kenapa ia merasa harus ikut bicara.

"Well.." Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jin yang juga menatapnya. "Bagaimana hyung?"

Jin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Namjoon menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa semua yang mereka katakan sia-sia hingga tiba-tiba-

GREP

-Jin memeluknya erat. Namjoon terkejut pada awalnya, namun perlahan-lahan ujung bibirnya terangkat. Ia pun ikut melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling Jin.

"Cepat kembali dan jangan terluka." gumam Jin di bahu Namjoon.

"Tentu." balas Namjoon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"GROUP HUG!" teriak Hoseok dan ikut memeluk Jin dan Namjoon. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang ikut berteriak, Jungkook yang tertawa kecil, dan Yoongi yang menggerutu tentang betapa konyolnya 'group hug' namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya.

dan tinggallah Gamaliel yang tak tahu harus apa.

'Should I hug them too? But, wouldn't that be akward? What am I doing in here exactly?' batinnya nelangsa.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Hm? Kau tidak mau menjawab salam dari pamanmu?" John menarik rambut Taehyung semakin kuat. "ck ck ck. Tidak sopan sekali." ucapnya dengan suara berat yang dingin. Tangannya melepas kain yang menutupi mata Taehyung.

"Le.. lepaskan.." lirih Taehyung. Wajahnya kini babak belur, bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Bajunya sudah terlepas dan menampakkan dadanya yang memiliki banyak memar kebiruan bahkan hampir menghitam.

"Lepaskan? Kkh~ kau bercanda? Aku bahkan belum memulai permainannya." jawab namja itu sembari terkekeh mengejek. Tangan kirinya sibuk memutar pisau lipat. "Atau.. kau bisa bersujud di kakiku dan memohon minta dilepaskan. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu." ujarnya. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Bersujud di bawah kakimu? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada kakek?" Taehyung meludah. "Dalam mimpimu."

JLEB

"AKH!"

"Oh. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya tanganku licin." ucap John tersenyum puas. Pisau lipat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya sudah tertancap di paha kanan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak menangis? Ah aku lupa-" John mencabut pisau itu kemudian-

JLEB

Menancapkannya kembali di paha kiri Taehyung.

"Kau tidak bisa menangis. Bahkan saat aku menyiram mu dengan air panas, kau tidak menangis."

JLEB

"Saat aku membunuh anjing kecilmu kau juga tidak menangis."

JLEB

"Saat aku menyayat tubuhmu, kau tidak menangis."

JLEB

"Saat aku mengurungmu di basement selama tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum, kau juga tidak menangis.

JLEB

"Saat aku hampir membuatmu mati, kau tidak menangis."

John menggentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di kedua paha Taehyung. John mengangkat kepala Taehyung yang sedari tadi tertunduk menahan sakit.

Mata Taehyung menatap langsung pada mata yang memancarkan rasa benci itu. Taehyung melihat bagaimana bibir itu membentuk senyuman meremehkan, bagaimana mata itu menatapnya bagai sampah, dan melihat bagaimana tangan itu bergerak mengarahkan pisau ke perutnya.

"Bahkan ketika ibumu mati, kau tidak menangis."

JLEBB

Kini pisau itu tertancap di perut Taehyung. Namun Taehyung mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan tetap memandang lurus kearah sang paman.

Darahnya mulai membanjiri lantai dari lukanya yang terbuka lebar. Kekurangan banyak darah membuatnya pening dan lemas.

"Bos, kau harus pergi sekarang." lapor salah satu anak buah John. Pria yang dimaksud melihat jam tangannya lalu berdecak kesal.

Ia kembali menatap Taehyung. "Well, sepertinya kita berhenti dulu mainnya. Aku ada perlu. Sampai jumpa lagi keponakanku. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu paman John. Semoga kau cepat mati dan masuk neraka." balas Taehyung. Tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Taehyung, John sempat terdiam sebelum senyumnya kembali mengembang. Senyum yang menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Taehyung."

Begitu John keluar dari ruangan itu, ia langsung memberi perintah tanpa menoleh.

"Siram lukanya dengan air garam yang sudah disiapkan. Jaga dia tetap hidup."

"Baik boss."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, suara teriakan Taehyung menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Wow, Jalanan ini sudah banya berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kemari." komentar Jimin sembari melihat jalanan kota Paris yang ramai.

"Memang terakhir kali kau datang kemari itu kapan?" tanya Hoseok yang duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun." jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

"MWO!? Itu berarti 7 tahun yang lalu!" heboh Hoseok.

"Ternyata kau pandai berhitung hyung."

GEPLAK

"Appo!"

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan asal!" tegur Hoseok dengan mata melotot. "Bagaimana kau bisa ingat tempatnya? Padahal sudah lama sekali."

"Tentu saja dari sini hyung." Jimin menunjuk kepalanya. "Aku punya ingatan super tahu. Aku bahkan masih ingat hal yang paling kecil sedikitpun dari aku berusia 2 tahun."

Hoseok menatapnya curiga. "Huh? Benarkah? Tidak mungkin!"

"Tentu saja mungkin. Hyung saja yang tidak tahu." Ujar Jimin santai. Tak sadar ucapannya menohok namja yang lebih tua.

"... kau benar, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini memang kami belum terlalu mengenalmu. Kau selalu membantu masalah kami, namun kami tak pernah tahu masalahmu. Jungkookie juga begitu." sesal Hoseok.

"Haha, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya hyung. Aku tak punya masalah apapun, aku terlahir di keluarga yang cukup normal."

"Mustahil kalau kau tak punya masalah!"

"Huh? Kenapa mustahil?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semua orang punya masalah. Kau pasti juga punya satu atau dua masalah yang selalu mengganggumu."

"Hmm, satu-satunya masalahku adalah ingatanku." gumam Jimin, cukup jelas untuk didengar Hoseok.

"Bukankah bagus? Kau memiliki ingatan yang hebat. Kenapa jadi masalah?" tanya Hoseok menatap dongsaengnya heran.

Jimin menatap Hoseok, ekspressinya bercampur aduk. Antara kesal, marah, sedih dan... kecewa. Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Yah bagus kalau ingatan itu penuh dengan kenangan indah. Hanya saja, ingatanku berisi hal yang menyakitkan." gumam Jimin amat pelan.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa Jiminnie?" tanya Hoseok yang sekilas mendengar gumaman Jimin.

"Oh? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Jawab Jimin tersenyum paksa.

Hoseok tahu kalau senyum itu tidak tulus, tapi ia membiarkannya. "Kalau benar kau ingat semuanya, coba beritahu aku kau sedang apa di tanggal 3 maret 2008?"

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Kau mengetesku hyung?" Hoseok mengangguk.

Jimin menghela nafas. 'kenapa harus di tahun itu?' batinnya. "Aku sedang bersama Taehyung di dalam ruangan gelap." jawab Jimin secara garis besar.

Hoseok menelengkan kepalanya. "Diruangan gelap? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hyung, lihat penari jalanan itu! Keren sekali!" tunjuk Jimin keluar jendela dimana seorang pemuda tengah break dancing ditepi jalan.

"Wow, benar. Gerakannya benar-benar halus. _Suicide_ yang sempurna! Ah, keren sekali!" heboh Hoseok melihat kedua pemuda itu yang kini sudah selesai menari. Tak sadar bahwa Jimin baru saja mengalihkan percakapan.

"We're here!" lapor Gamaliel. Membuat mereka kembali tegang. Jungkook menahan nafasnya. Berusaha meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia menggenggam tali tasnya kuat kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

Jungkook melihat gedung dihadapannya. Gedung yang sangat besar, tua, namun terawat. Tapi bukan di gedung itu Taehyung disekap. Disekap. Mendengar kata itu saja membuat Jungkook tak nyaman. Tangannya mengepal dan nafasnya sedikit memburu. Otaknya mulai memutar kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu kemudian ia membayangkan Taehyung berada dalam keadaan seperti _itu._ Keberaniannya tiba-tiba muncul mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

'Aku harus menolong Tae-hyung.' batinnya. Matanya memancarkan kesungguhan.

Satu persatu dari mereka turun dari mini van milik Gamaliel. Raut tegang terpatri di wajah mereka.

Gamaliel yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "So, I guess I'll be waiting here?"

Namjoon menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk. "Yes please. But, can you call the police if we're not back in fifteen minutes?" pinta Namjoon pada Gamaliel.

Gamaliel tersenyum mengiyakan. "Sure."

"Thanks a lot"

Jimin memimpin jalan. Tanpa kata, yang lainnya mengikuti. Mereka berjalan menuju gang disebelah gedung itu. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tiba di sebuah pintu besi. Jimin membukanya namun gagal. Pintu itu terkunci.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Yoongi. Ia menatap pintu itu tajam, seakan bisa membolongi pintu itu dengan tatapan.

"Yakin sekali. Tapi sial! Pintunya terkunci!" Jimin menggeram kesal.

"Aku bisa mengurus itu. Hanya butuh sebuah jepit rambut." ujar Namjoon. "Yang lebih penting, apa kalian bisa bela diri?" tanya Namjoon. Tak ada yang menyahut. Sedangkan Yoongi mengangkat tangannya.

"haaaaahh, jadi bagaimana kita akan mengalahkan mereka? Kita tidak punya pistol."

"Um, aku bawa ini." ucap Jungkook sembari menunjukkan sebuah _stunt gun._ "Ini bisa melumpuhkan mereka." lanjutnya.

"Aku bawa tongkat baseball besi ku! Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bawa ini ke Paris, tapi syukurlah aku membawanya!" sorak Hoseok sembari mengayun-ayunkan tongkat besi itu dikepalanya.

"Yang lain?" tanya Namjoon. Melirik Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku bisa Taekwondo." jawab Yoongi. "Lalu aku juga bawa ini." tunjukknya pada sebuah bola basket.

"Eng, Hyung? Untuk apa kau bawa bola basket?" tanya Jungkook sweetdrop. Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Jika kena kepala, lumayan sakit." jawabnya. Jarinya mulai memutar bola basket.

"Uh, okay. Lalu apa yang kau bawa Jimin hyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi pada Jimin.

"Pistol bius dan Tali." jawabnya langsung. Raut wajahnya yang keras menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya pistol bius?" tanya Yoongi. "Sudah lama. Aku selalu menyimpannya di tas ku, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." jawab Jimin.

"Oh baiklah. Semua sudah memiliki senjatanya masing-masing."

"Yap, dan Bulletproof yang berguna ini!" tunjuk Hoseok pada tubuhnya. "Aku lega karena kelompok kita memakai Bulletproof sebagai lambang dan properti grup."

"Ne, aku juga tidak menyangka ini akan berguna dikeadaan seperti ini. Kita harus membuatkan satu untuk V." gumam Yoongi.

CKLEK

"Nah, terbuka." ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba. Benar saja, pintu besi itu kini telah terbuka lebar dengan sebuah kawat berada di lubang kuncinya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari si Jenius. Good Job hyung!" puji Hoseok.

"Baiklah, pastikan kalian tidak terluka okay? Kita masuk sekarang."

"Ne."

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"engggh"

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya. Rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya, matanya mengabur, beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Ia masih berada diruangan yang sama. Ruangan yang sama 7 tahun yang lalu. Taehyung terkekeh, mengejek takdir yang membuatbya berada disini. Tangan dan kakinya benar-benar mati rasa.

"Haaaahhhh" Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Luka di kaki dan tangannya kini sudah tak berbentuk. Dia kagum kepada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak mati. Sudah 4 jam dia berada disini, namun rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Ia merenung menatap lurus kearah pintu. Bayangan masa kecilnya bersama Jimin di dalam ruangan ini berputar bagaikan film.

Ia masih bisa melihat dirinya meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan luka memenuhi tubuhnya dan Jimin yang berteriak sembari menggedor pintu. Sangat jelas, bahkan ketika pamannya datang dan membawa pengawalnya masuk. Ketika salah satu pengawalbya menendang Jimin hingga terlempar ke belakang. Ketika ia melindungi Ssepupunya itu dengan tubuhnya saat sang paman menendang tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Ia sangat tak berguna dulu, sekarang pun begitu. Ia sangat lega mengetahui fakta bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang ada diruangan ini, tidak bersama Jimin atau siapun.

Film itu terus berputar di depan matanya. Berjalan terus menerus seakan mengikatnya pada masa lalu. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan, walauoun nyatanya hanya ada kekosongan di depan matanya. Matanya terus menatap tak berkedip, bayangannya yang saat itu menjerit, Jimin yang menangis, dan Jungkook yang menatapnya terkejut.

Tunggu!

Taehyungenggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan mengerjapkan matanya. Memastikan bahwa orang didepannya benar Jungkook.

"Jungkook?" tanya ragu. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam kaku dan mata yang melebar ketakutan. Taehyung dapat melihat bagaiman segaris air mata itu turun perlahan.

"Hyung.. T- Tae-hyung.. itu kau?" tanya Jungkook antara ngeri dan tak percaya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika suara halus itu menyapanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"Hai Kookie." sapanya pelan sembari tersenyum. Tangis Jungkook pecah saat itu juga. Hatinya seakan tersayat melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya. Ia hampir tak mengenali Taehyung karena wajahnya yang sudah hancur, belum lagi darah diseluruh tubuhnya.

"A-aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu hyung, tunggu sebentar."

Dengan tangan bergetat, Jungkook mencoba melepaskan tali itu. Air matanya mengganggu penglihatannya.

Taehyung sebernarnya cukup kaget -ralat- sangat terkejut akan kehadiran Jungkook disini. Kekhawatiran mulai memenuhi kepalanya. _Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindunginya? Bagaimana hika ia terluka?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Kookie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada Jungkook yang kini tebgah melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Tangannya yang sudah lepas, terasa sangat nyeri.

"Menolongmu hyung." jawab sang maknae dengan nafas terputus-putus akibat menahan tangis. Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menyentuh kepala Jungkook, mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak disini Jungkook. Mereka bisa menyakitimu." ujar Taehyung. Jungkook labgsung menatapnya marah, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau juga seharusnya tidak disini hyung!" bentaknya. Baru Taehyung akan membalas, pintu dihadapannya terbanting terbuka.

BRAK

"SIAPA KAU!?"

Salah seorang pengawal pamannya masuk. Taehyung mulai panik, meskipun kaki dan tangannya sudah bebas, ia masih belum bisa bergerak.

Kepanikan Taehyung bertambah, dan ia memaksa tangan dan kakinya bergerak ketika pengawal itu mengacungkan pistolnya pada Jungkook.

DUAKK

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Taehyung melihat sang pengawal sudah tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ap- apa yang-"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Bola basket itu sangat berguna." Taehyung melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Ne ne hyung, kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 3 kali hyung."

"3 kali kita diselamatkan oleh bola basket. Ironi sekali."

"Hm, setidaknya tidak ada yang terluka."

Taehyung semakin melebarkan matanya begitu melihat teman-temannya kinibtelah berdiri di pintu masuk.

Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon tak kalah kaget melihat keadaan Taebyung. Jimin langsung berlari mendekati Taehyung.

"Tae, bagaimaa keadaanmu? Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan?! Sial!" gerutu Jimin sembari menyentuh lengan Taehyung dan memeriksa tubuhnya.

"V? Mukamu hampir tak dapat dikenali.. Tunggu sepertinya aku bawa obat." Yoongi buru-buru mengobrak abrik tasnya.

"Astaga! Perutnya terluka! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!" jerit Hoseok. Matanya memandang ngeri melihat perut dan paha Taehyung.

"Hyung.." panggil Jungkook pelan. Mereka langsung berbalik melihat Jungkook. Jungkook memberikan arahan dengan matanya kearah pintu.

"Oh Shit!"

7 orang pengawal berbadan besar telah berdiri di pintu masuk.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

Jin berdiri dengan cemas. Technical Meetingnya sudah selesai. Ia hampir di eleminasi dari kompetisi. Tangannya mengenggam ponselnya kuat. Ia tak dapat menghubungi teman-temannya.

Ia melihat lagi kertasnya. Tertulis disana kalau ia mendapat urutan tampil terakhir. Bibirnya terus memanjatkan doa.

Ia sudah berpenampilan rapi sekarang. Rambutnya telah ditata dan wajahnya sudah di rias. Penampilan pertama sudah selesai, giliran penampil kedua yang berada di panggung. Jin berada di urutan kelima.

Ia tak menyentuh Cello-nya sama sekali. Hatinya terlalu kacau hanya untuk berlatih. Orang-orang menatap heran padanya. Sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap ke kejauhan.

Dadanya berdetak tak nyaman. Rasa trauma itu kembali menghantuinya namun ia mencoba percaya. Kata-kata "mereka akan kembali" terus ia gumamkan seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak terasa waktu semakin berlalu. Penampilan keempat pun selesai, tibalah giliran Jin.

"Kim Seokjin. It's your time." Seorang yeoja berkacama menghampiri Jin. Mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Five minutes. Just wait for five minutes please." mohon Jin pada sang yeoja. Sang yeoja menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Okay. But when the time's up. You **must** go up there." yeoja itu pun pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

 _'Kumohon... Kumohon.. Datanglah.."_ Doanya terus menerus. Keringat dingin mengucur di telapak tangannya.

Tapi doanya tak terkabul. Tidak ada yang datang.

"Kim Seokjin!"

Menghela nafas putus asa. Akhirnya Jin mengeluarkan Cellonya dan melangkah keluar panggung.

Diatas panggung, seorang pianis telah mengambil tempatnya. 'Pianis yang aneh' pikirnya. Pianis itu memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

'Tapi postur itu..' Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tidak akan sama ketika aku bermain bersama V." gumamnya. Ia menduduki bangku yang telah disediakan ditengah panggung. Spotlight yang menyilaukan mengarah tepat padanya. Jin menghela nafasnya lagi.

TING

Sang Pianis memulai intro.

TING TING

Jin melebarkan matanya. 'Nada ini..' ia tahan tubuhnya untuk tak berbalik dan memastikan bahwa orang yang dibelakangnya adalah salah satu orang yang ditunggunya.

"HYUNG! WE'RE BACK!" teriak Hoseok dan Jimin dari kursi penonton yang mendapat jitakan dari Namjoon dan Yoongi, tatapan tajam dari penonton lain, dan peringatan dari Security.

Jin tak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya, dan ketika ia menggesek Cellonya, senyumnya mengembang lebar.

End.

PLAK

okey, bercanda -v-

 **TBC.**

 **A/N**

Anothe long chapter..

Maafkan Al karena telat update. Sebagai gantinya, Al buatin FF oneshoot deh, tapi sore ya update-nya..

Akhir kata.. REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO 'v')/ FIGHTING !


	9. Melody Of Promises

_"Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat pergi dari sini dasar bodoh!" teriak Taehyung dari atas balkon rumah yang terbengkalai itu._

 _"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri! Tunggu aku!" balas Jimin. Kaki kecilnya segera berlari menuju pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang tongkat kayu yang panjang dan sebuah batu._

 _"Tidak! Hei, jangan masuk kedalam sini! Jimin! Ya! Jimiiiiinnn! Sial!" Taehyung menendang dinding dihapannya begitu mengetahui Jimin tak akan mendengarnya. Jantung Taehyung berdebar kencang, tangannya yang terikat, basah oleh keringat. Bayangkan betapa terkejut dan khawatirnya Taehyung mendapati sepupunya berada di- di tempat ini dan dengan naifnya berkata akan menyelamatkan Taehyung. Bodoh._

 _PRANGG_

 _Taehyung melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dilantai bawah. Dengan panik, Taehyung berlari sedikit terhuyung menuju pintu kamar tempatnya dikurung. Taehyung menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, berusaha mendengar suara apapun yang bisa ditangkap indera pendengarnya._

 _Kemudian, suara langkah kaki tertangkap pendengarannya. Kaki seorang anak kecil._

 _"Tae? Tae! Kau dimana?" Seru Jimin begitu ia berhasil memasuki rumah itu dengan memecahkan kaca jendelanya, meskipun ia mendapat beberapa luka akibat kaca yang menggores kulitnya. Jimin menaiki anak tangga yang berada dirumah itu, masih sambil berseru memanggil Taehyung._

 _Rumah itu sangat berdebu, Jimin sampai terbatuk beberapa kali. Tidak ada barang apapun di dalam rumah itu kecuali sebuah sofa panjang dan meja yang berada ditengah ruangan. Di dalam rumah itu remang-remang, mengingat minimnya jalan masuk cahaya. Walaupun sedikit lebih terang akibat cahaya yang menerobos dari jendela yang dipecahkan Jimin._

 _"Tae! Tae-ya eodiseo!?" teriaknya begitu ia tiba di lantai dua._

 _"Jimin!" balas Taehyung dari balik pintu._

 _Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar. Kakinya sedikit berlari mendekati satu-satunya kamar di lantai itu. "Tae? Kau disini?" ujarnya sembari mengetuk pintu._

 _"Ne!" Jawab Taehyung segera. Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya." Tunggu disana Tae, aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" serunya sembari mencari benda yang sekiranya dapat membuka pintu itu._

 _"ANDWAE! Tidak usah! Kau pergi saja! Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu!" teriak Taehyung dengan panik. "Tidak mau!" balas Jimin. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu, tunggu saja!"_

 _"Shireo! Pabbo! Nan gwaenchana! Kau pergi saja dari sini, aku akan pulang. Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu menolongku!"_

 _"Andwae! Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Karena itu aku akan menolongmu!"_

 _"Shireoyooooo! Jiminnie, kumohon pergilah, jebaaaaaalll"_

 _"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri? Tidak akan! Kita saudara bukan? Aku akan menolongmu!"_

 _"Ya! Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu!? Kau pergilah cari bantuan atau apa, yang penting menjauh dari tempat ini!"_

 _"Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang kutemui, tapi mereka tak percaya kata-kata anak kecil sepertiku! Para orang dewasa tidak bisa diandalkan!"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli! Cepatlah per-"_

 _"KETEMU! Tae, menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini!"_

 _"Meng- menghancurkan? Apa maksudmu? Jimin, jebal, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"_

 _"Siap-siap, satu.."_

 _"Jimin, hentikan!"_

 _"Dua.."_

 _"Jimin! Oh tuhan! Dia datang! Jimin cepat sembunyi! Jimin! Jimin! Jebal! Jimin!"_

 _"Sa- Hmph!"_

 _"Wah, sepertinya kita mendapat tamu spesial hari ini."_

 _"Andwae.. Andwaeeee! Paman lepaskan dia! Paman!"_

 _CKLEK_

 _"Hai Taehyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _"Paman! Paman, jebal! Lepaskan dia, kumohon, aku saja! Lakukan apa saja padaku, asal lepaskan dia. Paman please.."_

 _"Hmph! Hmph hmph!'_

 _"Haha, menyenangkan sekali melihat raut putus asa diwajahmu itu Taehyung. Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak. Kurasa aku bisa menggunakan keponakanku yang satu ini."_

 _"Tidak tidak.. Kumohon, lepaskan dia.."_

 _"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain hmm? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan~"_

 _SREET_

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

 _Dua jam sebelumnya._

"Sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" bisik Hoseok pada Namjoon. Suaranya bergetar karena panik yang menyerangnya. Bagaimana caranya mereka melalui tujuh orang berbadan besar yang kini menghadang mereka? Memanggil Superman?

"Untuk sekarang, jangan banyak bergerak." perintah Namjoon yang diangguki anggota lainnya.

Namjoon memaksa otaknya bekerja cepat. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Satu lawan satu? Gila! Itu bunuh diri namanya. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka? Bagaimana? Apa seperti 'Ah, lihat! Dibelakangmu ada hantu!'? Hah! Anak kecil sekalipun tidak akan tertipu. Mencoba bernegosiasi? Lebih parah, bahkan mungkin baru mengatakan satu kata, mereka sudah ditembak mati. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan saat ini?

BRUKK

"khhk-"

Namjoon dan lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Taehyung yang kini terduduk memegang perutnya.

"Tae hyung!" "Tae!" "V!"

Mereka buru-buru mendekati Taehyung, mengabaikan para penjaga yang memandang mereka siaga sembari menahan tembakan mereka. Salah-salah, mereka bisa saja menembak Taehyung. John akan sangat marah kalau sampai mainanya mati ditangan anak buahnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru Jungkook. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuh Taehyung yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya terlebih dahulu." ujar Namjoon. Jimin dengan sigap mengoyak lengan bajunya hingga bahu, kemudian mengikatnya di sekitar perut Taehyung.

"Tidak cukup. Butuh lebih banyak kain penutup. Sial! Lukanya dalam." ucap Jimin. Kemudian, satu persatu mereka mengoyak lengan baju ataupu celana mereka dan mengikatkanya diperut Taehyung.

"Ikat yang kuat untuk menekan pendarahannya. Kakinya juga!" seru Namjoon. Mereka hanya mengangguk, fokus untuk menutup luka Taehyung. "Jungkook, tahan tubuhnya agar tetap tegak." seru Namjoon lagi.

"Ne!"

Para penjaga berbadan besar itu hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sedangkan Jungkook dan lainnya tengah sibuk mengurus luka Taehyung.

"Selesai! Dengan begini pendarahannya akan berhenti." ucap Namjoon membuat anggota lainnya menghela nafas lega.

"G- gomawo.." ujar Taehyung lirih. Tubuhnya kini bersandar sepenuhnya pada Jungkook.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Hoseok sembari mengelap tangannya yang penuh darah ke bajunya sendiri.

"Untuk pertolongannya. Dan juga, maaf. Karena aku merepotkan kalian bahkan membuat kalian dalam bahaya. Kita bahkan baru bersama sekitar tiga atau empat hari, dan aku sudah membuat nyawa kalian terancam. Maafkan aku, maaf." ujar Taehyung semakin lirih. Dia membenci dirinya sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa- bagaimana bisa ia membuat teman-temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya, berada dalam bahaya seperti ini? Terkutuklah kau Kim Taehyung.

 _"Kau tidak sepantasnya memiliki teman."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. _Ya, aku memang seharusnya sendiri._ pikirnya.

"Ck, si bodoh ini. Kita teman bukan? Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu menderita seperti ini? Berpura-pura tidak tahu agar kami selamat? Begitu pikirmu? Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, maka aku kecewa padamu Kim Taehyung. Sungguh." ucap Yoongi dengan tatapan dinginnya. Taehyung tersentak mendengar kata-kata Yoongi, matanya yang membulat langsung bertatapan dengan mata penuh emosi dari Yoongi.

"Suga.. -hyung?" panggilnya pelan.

DOR

"Sudah cukup bicaranya! Sekarang menjauh dari Kim Taehyung!" seru salah seorang penjaga. Namun, alih-alih menjauh, Jimin langsung berdiri dihadapan Taehyung, diikuti Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon. Sedangkan Jungkook tetap berada disamping Taehyung.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan seperti ini." ucap Hoseok. Bibirnya menyeringai, sifatnya berubah seketika. "Ketua, apa peraturannya?" tanyanya pada Namjoon. Matanya menggelap, dan Namjoon tahu apa artinya. Sama seperti sosok Hoseok saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tatapan mata seakan ingin membunuh semua yang ada dihadapannya.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi -lagi. Bagaimana bisa remaja seperti mereka dikumpulkan menjadi satu? Mengerikan, lelaki tua yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah merekalah yang menjadi kuncinya. Hingga kini, Namjoon masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari lelaki itu.

"Jangan sampai kepala kalian tertembak." ujarnya. Yoongi mencibir, "Itu juga aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Perintahmu, ketua." jawab Jimin.

"Hei bocah! Berhenti bertingkah dan cepat menjauh dari Kim Taehyung!" seru seorang penjaga lainnya. Moncong pistol kini terarah sempurna kearah mereka.

"Ck, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakanya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Cepat berikan perintahmu ketua." ucap Hoseok kesal.

"Singkirkan mereka. Dengan cepat." ucap Namjoon sebelum mereka berlari mendekati para penjaga.

"Tembak mereka!" seru salah seorang penjaga.

DOR DOR

BRUAK

Hoseok menunduk tepat sebelum penjaga dihapannya menarik pelatuk, sehingga peluru itu meleset. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hoseok langsung mengarahkan tendangannya kewajah sang penjaga, membuat penjaga itu oleng. Belum lagi penjaga itu memulihkan dirinya, Hoseok melayangkan tinjunya dari bawah dagu sang penjaga, membuatnya terdorong kebelakang. Penjaga itu dengan panik mengarahkan pistolnya pada Hoseok, namun Hoseok lebih cepat. Hoseok meninju lengan sang penjagamembuatnya menjatuhkan pistolnya. Lalu Hoseok kembali melayangka tendangannya kearah leher belakang, membuat sang penjaga jatuh pingsan. Hoseok mengambil tongkt baseball-nya dan dengan kuat mengayunkannya kepada salah seorang penjaga.

Yoongi sedikit kesusahan menghadapi kedua penjaga yang sedari tadi menembakinya. Mengambil bola basketnya, Yoongi melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah salah satu penjaga. Bola itu langsung menghantam keras wajah si penjaga.

"Shit! My Nosth!" teriaknya dengan nafas tersumbat.

Jimin dan Namjoon tengah berhadapan dengan tiga orang penjaga yang tampaknya juga jago beladiri.

"Bagaimana tanganmu hyung?" tanya Jimin selagi ia menunduk menghindari tendang salah satu penjaga.

"Tidak sakit. Kurasa patah, sial!" serunya ketika salah satu penjaga melempar tinjunya. Untung ia cepat menghindar.

Tembakan demi tembakan menggema dari ruangan kecil itu, beberapa mengenai tubuh mereka namun terselamatkan akibat anti peluru mereka meskipun beberapa peluru itu ada yang menggores tubuh mereka.

Jungkook sedikit kesulitan ketika salah satu penjaga menyerangnya. Ia meletakkan Taehyung di lantai dan dengan cepat menghindari tembakan sang penjaga, sebisa mungkin menjauhkannya dari Taehyung.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya begitu tubuhnya mulai sedikit membaik. Ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju dinding ruangan. Bukannya ia tak pandai berkelahi, ia pernah belajar Taekwondo selama beberapa tahun. Hanya saja, kondisi tubuhnya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Jangankan berkelahi, berdiri saja mungkin dia tidak bisa.

TRAKK

Sebuah pistol tiba-tiba terlempar dan membentur dinding disebelahnya. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pistol itu dan mengecek peluru yang tersisa.

"Satu." gumamnya memandang sisa peluru di pistol itu. Matanya kembali memandangi teman-temannya yang sibuk mengelak dan menyerang. Ia merasa seperti pengecut sekarang. Namun ia juga tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya mendapati teman-temannya dapat mengimbangi para penjaga berbadan besar itu.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Teriakan Hoseok membuat Taehyung dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Dan begitu mendapati Jungkook terkunci di lengan salah satu penjaga dengan sebuah pisau di lehernya, saat itulah ketakutan Taehyung menerobos keluar.

"Stop now or I'll kill this brat." ucap penjaga itu dengan nafas tersenggal. Jungkook panik, namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri. Penjaga dibelakangnya jelas tahu apa yang dilakukannya, pisau yang ditekan di lehernya benar-benar membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Bergerak sedikit saja, pisau itu bisa langsung memotong urat lehernya. 3 penjaga yang masih tersadar, turut mengambil kesempatan dan mengunci Jimin serta Yoongi.

Taehyung memperhatikannya dengan was-was. Tangannya menggenggam erat pistol yang didapatnya. Satu kesempatan. Hanya butuh satu kesempatan. Jantung Taehyung berdentum keras. Sebaik apapun ia mencoba tenang, ketakutan itu tetap ada. Ia masih belum menemukan angle yang tepat untuk menembak, salah-salah ia bisa saja menembak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan dengan anggukan singkat, Taehyung tahu Jimin mengerti.

Jimin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dagu penjaga yang mengunci tubuhnya. Membuat penjaga itu tersentak kebelakang dan melepaskan kunciannya.

"WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

 _Sekarang._

DORR

"AKH!"

Begitu merasakan pisau itu menjauh dari lehernya, tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook berputar 360° dan menendang penjaga itu tepat di kepala. Membuat sang penjaga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Jungkook mengeluarkan _stuntgun-_ nya dan menyentrum sang penjaga hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung baga-"

Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat kedua penjaga lainnya juga sudah tak sadarkan diri.

BRUUKK

"Haahh.. hahh.. Sial. Haha, hahh.. haa.. Tubuhku rasanya mau hancur. Hh.. Haahhh.." ucap Yoongi tersenggal-senggal. Tangan kanannya menutupi tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Kau tak apa hyung? Bagaimana lenganmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tak apa, hanya luka kecil. Yang lebih penting, ayo bawa V kerumah sakit secepatnya."

Seakan tersadar, mereka langsung mendekati Taehyung yang kini telah berdiri ditopang Jungkook.

"Ayo kita pergi." kata Namjoon sembari membantu Jungkook membopong Taehyung.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Sial! Apa lagi itu?" umpat Yoongi. Bola basket telah kembali berada ditangannya. Anggota lain yang mendengarnya segera bersiaga, berjaga-jaga kalau ada serangan lainnya. Jimin menggenggam pistol biusnya, baru ingat kalau ia membawa senjata itu.

"GUYS YOU'RE OKAY!?" teriak Gamaliel begitu tiba didepan pintu diikuti beberapa orang berpakaian polisi.

Namjoon menghela nafas lega diikuti member lainnya.

"It's almost half an hour since you guys got in here, so I though that maybe something bad happen- OH MY GOD! IS THAT TAEHYUNG!? AND WHAT HAPPENING HERE!?" teriak Gamaliel begitu menyadari kacaunya didalam ruangan tersebut dan mengerikannya wujud Taehyung.

"It's okay now, let's get out of here. We must go to the hospital as soon as possible." ucap Namjoon kembali berjalan.

"Oh okay, I'll talk to the police, you guys can go out first." jawab Gamaliel, matanya terus memandang khawatir pada Taehyung. Taehyung yang menyadarinya, memberikan senyuman kecil. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Thanks Gamaliel, really. Thank you very much." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya pada Gamaliel yang hanya dibalas senyuman. Gamaliel mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh mereka segera keluar.

10 menit kemudian mereka tiba dirumah sakit. Para perawat segera membawa Taehyung keruang periksa begitu melihat keadaan Taehyung. Anggota lain juga turut diperiksa -meskipun mereka dengan keras kepalanya menolak.

Jimin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok hanya mendapat luka ringan dan lecet saja. Yoongi mendapat jahitan dilengan kirinya. Sedangkan Namjoon, tangan kanannya patah. Taehyung masih diruang rawat dan mendapat pemeriksaan penuh. Kedua paha dan perutnya mendapat jahitan, . Lambungnya terluka, membuatnya tidak akan bisa memakan makanan berat untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Bagian kepalanya hanya mendapat luka ringan meskipun bonyok. Tubuhnya banyak terdapat lebam biru.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, barulah mereka diizinkan untuk menjenguk Taehyung. Kini mereka nampak lebih segar dengan pakaian baru -dan tentu saja bukan pakaian rumah sakit eww. Taehyung terlihat gelisah diranjangnya, berulang kali melihat jam dinding diruangannya.

"Ada apa V?" tanya Hoseok yang heran melihat tingkah Taehyung. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, obat bius tertancap ditangannya. "Kapan penampilan Jin-hyung?" tanyanya.

Namjoon mengecek ponselnya, "Jin-hyung mendapat urutan terakhir. Ukh, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi." jawab Namjoon sembari melihat ponselnya.

"Tae-hyung!" seru Jungkook mendapati Taehyung mencabut alat infus ditangannya dan mencoba berdiri. "Tae!" seru Jimin pula begitu Taehyung berjalan limbung dan hampir jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Apa yang yang kau lakukan V? Kau gila!?" ujar Hoseok sembari membantu Jimin menopang tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Namjoon penuh harap, "Kita harus ketempat Jin hyung. Sekarang."

"Ya! Kau gila? Kau itu masih sakit, kau tunggu disini saja." ucap Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah careless Taehyung. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi pianistnya." balas Taehyung keras kepala. Matanya masih menatap memohon pada Namjoon.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau terluka parah. Jin-hyung pasti mengerti." bujuk Hoseok kali ini. Tapi Taehyung tetap menggeleng. "Lukaku ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sedih Jin-hyung nanti. Kita sudah berjanji padanya untuk kembali." ucap Taehyung.

"Karena itu, kau tunggu saja disini dan kami yang akan mengatakan pada Jin-hyung kalau kau tak bisa datang." bujuk Hoseok lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi pianist untuknya hari ini. Meskipun Jin-hyung mengerti, pasti ia akan tetap merasa kecewa. Biarkan aku pergi kesana." mohon Taehyung.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon disebelahnya. Namjoon diam, menimbang-nimbang dikepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit, Namjoon menghela nafas berat. "Kita akan mendapat masalah sesudah ini." ucap Namjoon lelah. Taehyung dan yang lain langsung menatapnya. "Hah? Kau.. tadi berkata apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Jungkook, ambil kursi roda diluar. Suga ambil selimut panjang itu. J-Hope alihkan perhatian perawat yang akan memeriksa V. Jimin, bantu V bersiap."

"Cha- Chakkaman! Maksudnya apa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon. Namjoon kembali menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum miring. "Kita akan pergi menepati janji."

"Hey guys, how are you? Feeling better?" tanya Gamaliel begitu memasuki ruang rawat Taehyung.

"More than better. Actually, I need your help, again." ujar Namjoon.

"What is it?" tanya Gamaliel sedikit heran, ia menatap member lain, mencoba mendapatkan clue, namun yang diterimanya hanya angkatan bahu dan ekspresi kebingungan yang sama.

"You'll see.."

.

.

.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" teriak Gamaliel dengan mata terfokus pada jalan. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya, raut tegang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Dilain sisi, Namjoon hanya terkekeh. "I think I am."

"Hyung, kau gila. Sungguh." desah Jungkook. Hoseok dan Jimin tertawa kecil, "Oooooowkey, tadi itu benar-benar sesuatu." ucap Hoseok yang diangguki Jimin. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kita akan melakukan itu. Aku kira melarikan diri dari rumah sakit hanya ada di dalam film." sambung Jimin.

"Kau lihat wajah para perawat tadi? Hahaha, benar-benar lucu. Dan juga para security yang mengejar kita tadi, aku salut dengan mereka. Bisa-bisanya mengejar kita yang menaiki mobil. Ahahha" lanjut Hoseok.

"Dan ingat ketika di lift tadi. Haha, mereka mengira kita ini teroris dan memilih keluar dari lift. Oh yaampun, pengalaman yang sangat keren!" seru Jimin sembari tertawa.

"Bukan teroris, tapi orang gila. Untung tidak ada yang terkena serangan jantung melihat kita berlarian sembari membawa pasien yang terluka parah. Ya tuhan.. kita benar-benar akan dapat masalah sesudah ini." ujar Yoongi sembari memijat keningnya.

Taehyung tertawa saja. Ia yakin, ini bukanlah satu-satunya pengalaman gila yang akan dia rasakan bersama teman-temannya ini.

"Jungkook, apa kau membawa pass masuk V?" tanya Namjoon begitu tiba di tempat konser. Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan kartu pass dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Namjoon.

"Bagus. Dan yang lain, kalian bawa tiket masuknya?"

"Bawa. Semua siap." Lapor Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar V terlebih dahulu. Kalian pergilah duluan." Namjoon mendorong kursi roda Taehyung melewati pintu belakang. Para staf yang sedang berkeliaran terkejut melihat penampilan Taehyung. Setelah Namjoon memberi beberapa alasan, barulah mereka buru-buru mendandani Taehyung.

"Is it hurt?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah memakaikan make-up diwajahnya. Jari telunjuk yeoja itu menoel pelan salah satu memar diwajahnya.

"Yes, and you poking it doesn't make it better." jawab Taehyung seembari meringis pelan.

"Ups, sorry.." Yeoja itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya merias wajah Taehyung. "I think you should wear a mask. You know, to cover up your bruise." ujar yeoja itu kembali.

"Do whatever you think is good." jawab Taehyung lagi. Dia semakin risih dengan segala sesuatu yang dipakaikan ke wajahnya. Memarnya terasa ngilu. Ditambah lagi rasa nyeri dari perut dan kedua pahanya, padahal dia sudah minum Painkiller.

Taehyung sesikit kesusahan ketika beberapa orang hendak mengganti bajunya karena dia tidak sanggup berdiri. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengenakan jas.

Namjoon melihat Jin yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Namjoom ingin menyapanya namun sedikit ragu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya, keluarlah seseorang dengan kursi roda dan didorong oleh salah satu staf menuju sebuah Grand Piano yang diletakkan dipinggir panggung. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari penjuru ruangan.

"Itu V kan?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang duduk disebelahnya. Namjoon hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. "Wah, dia terlihat tampan dengan topeng itu. Memarnya sama sekali tak terlihat, kan Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersentak ketika Hoseok tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. "Eh, oh, ah ne." jawabnya gagap, tak begitu dengar ucapan Hoseok. Matanya terpaku pada Taehyung. Ia sedikit khawatir, namun disisi lain ia amat terpesona. Meskipun tubuhnya terluka, sosok itu masih duduk tegap dihadapan piano yang dicintainya membuat Jungkook ingin memukulnya karena terlalu keras kepala dan ingin menciumnya karena itu juga.

PLAK! _Oh yaampun. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon Jungkook! Otak nakal, otak nakal!_. Batinnya setelah menampar pipinya sendiri. Jimin yang duduk dibelahnya menatapnya aneh namun tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ah itu Jin-hyung!" seru Jimin. Benar saja, dari balik panggung, Jin keluar dengan membawa Cello kesayangannya. Namun, mata itu tidak terlihat begitu antusias. Namjoon merasa bersalah karenanya.

Jungkook yakin tadi ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum kecil, meskipun wajahnya tertutupi topeng merah yang indah itu. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Taehyung mulai menekan lembut tuts dihadapannya. Memulai intro. Taehyung tahu Jin tahu kalau yang memainkan piano ini adalah dirinya. Dan ketika Jin menggesek cello _n_ ya, yang bisa ditangkap Taehyung adalah kelegaan.

Warna ungu yang keluar dari piano _n_ ya membentuk untaian indah yang bersambut dengan warna merah muda yang keluar dari cello Jin. Ingin rasanya Taehyung melepas topeng yang membatasi daya pandangnya ini, namun ia juga tak ingin membuat orang-orang menjerit melihat wajahnya.

Lidahnya mengecapi campuran rasa yang unik. Rasa pedas namun menyegarkan sepeti mint, rasa manis seperti madu, dan rasa asam manis buah-buahan. Matanya terpejam menikmati nada-nada yang tersebar namun mengalun seirama disekelilingnya. Rasa-rasanya ia kembali menjadi anak kecil yang terluka karena jatuh dari pohon, bukannya luka karena disiksa paman sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Ketenangan ini selalu ia dapatkan saat memainkan piano. Namun ketenangan kali ini berbeda, ketenangan ini bukan lagi kesendirian yang selama ini melingkupinya, melainkan ketenangan saat kau berada bersama keluargamu. Ketenangan yang kau dapat ketika kau bersama orang yang peduli padamu.

Jin pun tersenyum ketika memainkan cello _n_ ya. Rasa takut yang sejak tadi menghantuinya, hanyut bersama untaian nada yang ia senandungkan dengan cello _n_ ya. Lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun, lagu ini ia mainkan dengan sepenuh hati untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Nada-nada yang saling bersambut itu membuat para pendengarnya terpana. Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook sejenak melupakan apa yang telah mereka lalui, melupakan rasa sakit dan lelah mereka, dan saat itu mereka hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap nada-nada indah itu.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja, err, tidak terlalu baik tampaknya, tapi, syukurlah kalian berhasil selamat! Aku khawatir sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin membatalkan penampilanku dan menyusul kalian. Suga, tanganmu baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terlalu parah kan? Syukurlah -NAMJOON-SSHI! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membiarkan dirimu terluka, lalu ini apa!? Oh tuhan.." omel Jin begitu mereka bertemu. Namjoon dan yang lain hanya bisa meringis dan tersenyum innocent. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul disalah satu ruangan tempat beristirahat.

"Dan dimana V? Aku yakin sekali yang menjadi pianist tadi itu V." Lanjutnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tubuh kurus dan rambut mangkok milik Taehyung.

"Aku disini hyung."

Jin, mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya, berbalik.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Jin saat itu juga ketika melihat Taehyung yang duduk dikursi roda dengan didorong oleh Jungkook. Jin buru-buru mendekati Taehyung. "Oh yaampun! Your poor face! Siapa yang membuat wajah tampanmu tampak menyedihkan seperti ini!? DAN KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI KURSI RODA!? Apa lagi yang terluka? Kakimu? Perutmu? Apa kakimu patah? Jawab aku Kim Taehyung! Ya tuhan.." cerocos Jin sembari meneliti seluruh tubuh Taehyung. Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Jin kembali berbicara. Kali ini korbannya Namjoon.

"Kau. Harus. Menceritakan. Semuanya. Padaku. Kim. Namjoon." tekan Jin disetiap katanya. Kemudian ia berbalik lagi pada Taehyung.

"Apa kau yang menjadi pianist _n_ ya tadi?" tanya Jin. Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jin menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya memijat pelan keningnya yang berkedut. "Kenapa kau nekat sekali.."

"Maafkan aku." ucap Taehyung tak terdengar maaf sama sekali, malah ia tersenyum lebar membuat Jin tak bisa lama-lama marah padanya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau membuatku jantungan." ujar Jin membalas senyum Taehyung.

"Ne."

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sa-"

BRAKK

"Excuse me, I'm searching for Kim Taehyung." tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat muncul dari balik pintu, memotong ucapan Yoongi. Mata perawat itu memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu hingga akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada Taehyung. "There you are. Come, you need to go back to the hospital. Your condition isn't stable yet." ucap perawat itu sembari mendorong kursi roda Taehyung.

Jungkook dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam. Masih belum mencerna keadaan. Perawat itu kemudian berbalik pada mereka. "You're gonna get a big trouble after this young man, for your careless action in the hospital today. And I hope that all of you can meet me at the Hospital. Now, excuse me." Kemudian perawat itu pergi dengan membawa Taehyung.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah cengo yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari yang lainnya.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian telah kalian lakukan hari ini dirumah sakit hingga perawat sampai datang kemari huh?" tanya Jin.

"Uh, nanti saja kuceritakan. Saat ini kita harus menyusul Taehyung." ujar Namjoon segera beranjak dari tempatnya disusul yang lain namun Jin menghentikan mereka.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Um, terima kasih, karena sudah kembali untukku." ujar Jin sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya 90°. Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi saling berpandangan.

Namjoon mendekati Jin dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Jin. "Ne."

"Hyung ini, seperti kita baru kenal saja. Tentu saja kami kembali hyung. Kita ini keluarga kan?" ujar Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Jin erat.

"Hehe, apa salahnya berterima kasih." balas Jin.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus berterima kasih pada V hyung. Dia memaksa untuk datang kemari bahkan dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu." ucap Hoseok.

"Yah, tentu saja aku akan berterima kasih padanya. Namun sebelum itu, kalian harus menceritakan kejadian hari ini padaku secara detail."

"Ne ne, ayo cepat kita susul V." ajak Yoongi yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

.

"Jadi keponakanku tersayang itu berhasil melarikan diri?"

"Ya."

"Siapa yang membantunya?"

"Mereka teman-teman barunya di Korea. Ia juga tinggal bersama mereka."

"Hmm.."

"Apa saya harus membawa mereka kemari?"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja dulu dia bebas. Suatu saat aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah lari dariku. Bagaimana ekspresi _n_ ya nanti jika teman-teman kecilnya itu terluka? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.."

"..."

 **To Be Continued.**

 _ **Chapter 10 akan diupdate seminggu lagi, sebenarnya mau double update ama chapter ini, tapi karena Al gak sempet (sekarang Al masih disekolah) jadi ya, ditunggu yaa, mungkin selasa atau rabu atau mungkin senin. Chapter depan janji deh banya Vkooknya. Oke, byeee! Saranghaeyo!**_


	10. Melody Of Feelings

Well karena udah banyak yang potes karena moment VKook-nya terlalu sedikit. Jadi Al memutuskan chapter ini khusus VKook, YEAY! Sorry kalau tidak sesuai selera.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

Didedikasikan untuk _**Dian Eldarita**_ , Sahabat aku yang ngotot minta dibuatin scene Vkook full chapter -_- Dan juga untuk pembaca dan pe-review setia yang Al sayangi.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

Warna putih kembali mengelilingi Taehyung yang kini terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Selang infus terpasang di tangannya dan dikedua pahanya terbalut perban, sebenarnya hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya ditutupi perban -terutama bagian perutnya. Bersyukur mulutnya tak ditutupi alat pernafasan karna **menurutnya** ia tak separah itu.

Jujur saja, rasa sakit di tubuhnya ini tak ada apa-apanya. Maksudnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit jadi bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja suster gila itu melebih-lebihkan ditambah lagi semua teman-temannya juga ikut memaksanya untuk dirawat. Ia menolak, tentu saja. Tapi seorang namja bergigi kelinci bernama Jeon Jungkook membuatnya rela dan pasrah saja untuk dirawat pada akhirnya. Suster gila itu bahkan mengurungnya dan membuatnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seharian penuh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal dia sudah tak lagi merasakan sakit.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Pagi ini, tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Well, sebenarnya itu karena dia memaksa mereka untuk beristirahat. Kemarin mereka menerima omelan panjang dari salah satu dokter seharian penuh.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan menutup matanya. Bukan mati ya.

CKLEK

"hyung?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dan dia tahu dengan sangat siapa, Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap kearah pintu dimana Jungkook berduri dibaliknya dan hanya kepalanya yang muncul.

"Hei.." sapa Taehyung dengan senyuman bahagia melihat Jungkook bertingkah imut didepannya. Walaupun Jungkook tak sadar melakukannya.

"Umm.. apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook, tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kemarilah.. apa yang kau bawa itu?" ujar Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya. Membuat gesture agar Jungkook mendekat.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan karena kupikir kau belum makan. Apa kau sudah makan hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang kini berdiri disamping ranjang Taehyung.

"Perkiraanmu benar, aku belum makan. Apa itu? Bukan bubur kan?" Taehyung menatap kantung plastik yang dibawa Jungkook curiga. Jungkook tertawa kecil dan menggelengkn kepalanya. "Bukan. Ini spaghetti hyung." jawab Jungkook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang disediakan disebelah ranjang Taehyung.

Jungkook menyiapkan spaghetti yang dibelinya diatas piring kemudian menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. "Makanlah hyung."

Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil piring yang disodorkan Jungkook, namun ia sedikit kesulitan karena infus yang tertancap dilengannya.

"Uhh, apa kau bisa makan dengan baik hyung? Aku bisa menyuapimu kalau tanganmu masih sakit." tawar Jungkook. Awalnya Taehyung hendak menolak karena tangannya baik-baik saja. Tapi mendengar tawaran Jungkook, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati.

"Ya, sepertinya aku sedikit kesulitan untuk makan dengan tangan seperti ini." ujarnya setengah jujur setengah kurang jujur. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah biar aku yang menyuapimu hyung."

Dalam hati, Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Gomawo Kookie." ujar Taehyung sembari tersenyum lembut. Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup, menahan debaran jantungnya, Jungkook balas tersenyum. "Tidak masalah hyung."

Jungkook menggulung mie itu di garpunya dan menyodorkannya pada Taehyung. Terdengar gumaman pelan seperti 'say Aaa' sambil membuka mulutnya swndiri layaknya menyuapi anak bayi.

Taehyung, di lain pihak, merasa amat sangat teramat sangat senang. Di kepalanya ia terus berteriak 'CUTE!'. Matanya tak lepas dari Jungkook yang kini tengah fokus menyuapinya. Mulutnya terbuka, "Aaa.." katanya pelan seiring sesuap spaghetti memasuki mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya hyung?" tanya Jungkook sesudah suapan pertama.

"Sangat imut." jawab Taehyung sembari terus menatap Jungkook, matanya hampir tak berkedip.

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang tidak masuk akal. "Uhm, apa synesthesia-mu juga bekerja pada makanan hyung? Karena aku belum pernah mendengar ada rasa makanan yang imut. Apalagi sangat imut."

"Hmm~" gumam Taehyung antara sadar dan tidak.

Jungkook semakin heran. Ia menusuk pipi Taehyung dengan jari telunjuknya. Taehyung yang masih asik menatap wajah Jungkook kaget dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya? Ada apa Kookie?" tanyanya polos. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bertanya, apakah Sinesthesia-mu juga bekerja pada makanan?" ulang Jungkook. Kini ganti Taehyung yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Soalnya kau bilang kalau rasa spaghetti ini "Sangat imut" daripada "Sangat enak"." jawab Jungkook. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, begitu sadar apa yang dimaksud Jungkook, ia langsung tertawa garing.

"A.. ahahaha.. haha.. ha... ah, itu, maksudku tadi sangat enak.. Ya! Sangat enak. Ya ya, sangat enak, bukan sangat imut. Yang imut itu kau, ehhh! Maksudku, yah begitulah.. Spaghettinya sangat enak. Dan kau sangat imut." ujar Taehyung salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, akhirnya ia mengutarakan saja apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Wajah Jungkook memerah dan ikut salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang kelewat jujur itu. "Aku... imut?" tanyanya ragu.

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Y-ya.. tentu saja kau i-imut." Demi lemak Jimin yang kini berubah menjadi abs, belum pernah Taehyung merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

"A-ah.. gomawo." ucap Jungkook tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Keheningan akward pun menyelimuti mereka.

"Ekhem, apa kau akan menyuapiku lagi Kookie?" tanya Taehyung mencoba menghilangkan aura ke-akward-an yang melingkupi mereka -dan mencoba mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya.

Jungkook tersentak, ia melirik spaghetti di pangkuannya yang kini sudah mulai mendingin. "O-oh, maafkan aku." lalu Jungkook mulai menyuapi Taehyung kembali. Mereka hanya diam dan saling lirik. Ketika lirikan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, Taehyung akan tersenyum dan Jungkook akan pura-pura sibuk dengan Spaghettinya. Begitu seterusnya hingga Spaghetti di piring itu habis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini hyung?" tanya Jungkook sembari membereskan bekas makan Taehyung.

"Hmm... aku ingin keluar dari sini dan berjalan-jalan." Taehyung cepat-cepat menambahkan begitu Jungkook menatapnya tajam. "Tubuhku sudah tidak sakit lagi, sungguh!"

"Tapi untuk makan saja kau kesulitan, apalagi berjalan." Skakmate, kebohongan kecil Taehyung kini berbalik menyerangnya.

"Tapi itu karena infus ini!" elak Taehyung menunjuk tangannya yang ditancapi selang infus.

"dan itu tandanya kau masih sakit." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, berniat membuang sampah sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Taehyung.

"Kookie, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee? Disini sangat membosankan, apa kau rela aku mati kebosanan disini Kookie? Apa kau rela? Jebal, keluarkan aku dari siniii.." mohon Taehyung. Sebenarnya Jungkook cukup terhibur melihat kelakuan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ditambah lagi, wajah memelasnya membuat Jungkook hampir mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung. Tapi tidak! Jungkook melihat bagaimana hyungnya itu terluka parah hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia masih harus dirawat. Namun, Jungkook juga tak tega. Ia tahu rasanya mendekam di bilik rumah sakit seperti Taehyung kini.

Jungkook menghela nafas dalam. "Baiklah, aku panggil dokter dulu." jawabnya. Dan dengan itu, Taehyung langsung bersorak senang layaknya anak kecil.

'Aaaahhh... benar-benar. Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu hyung?' pikir Jungkook sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kata dokter, kau hanya boleh berkeliling disekitar rumah sakit saja hyung." Lapor Jungkook begitu ia kembali ke kamar rawat Taehyung. "Dan kau juga masih harus memakai kursi roda." lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku keluar dari kamar ini. Aku hampir lupa warna-warna lain selain putih karena terus mendekam diruangan ini." ucap Taehyung lebay. Padahal ia baru dua hari dirawat dikamar itu.

"Haha, kau berlebihan hyung." Jungkook tertawa kecil sembari mendorong kursi roda menuju ranjang Taehyung.

"Apa aku harus membawa infus ini juga?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk tiang infusnya.

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk. "Kurasa iya. Kita tidak bisa mencabutnya begitu saja kan? Nah ayo duduk disini."

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi roda itu dengan hati-hati. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tiang infusnya. "Gomawo Kookie, kau sampai repot-repot begini." ucapnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa hyung? Aku tidak repot kok." ujarnya. Jungkook mulai mendorong kursi roda Taehyung keluar dari ruangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana member lain? Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak pagi tadi." Ucap Taehyung membuka percakapan. Kepalanya mengangguk pada setiap orang yang menyapanya.

"Rapmon hyung mengajak mereka untuk bersiap-siap. Lusa, kita akan kembali ke Korea hyung." Jungkook menekan tombol lift.

"Begitu.. Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku belum pernah masuk sekolah ya. Hanya satu hari itu saja. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, kalau itu, Rapmon hyung sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah mengizinkan. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm, pasti aneh sekali nanti ketika aku masuk sekolah. Anak baru yang baru hari pertama sudah pergi ke Eropa untuk menjadi patner Jin-hyung, dan pulang-pulang sudah babak belur."

"Hahaha, benar juga. Pasti akan ada berita seperti itu." Jungkook kembali mendorong Taehyung begitu pintu lift terbuka. "Jadi, kau mau kemana hyung? Taman rumah sakit, atau taman umun didepan rumah sakit?"

"Hmm, aku mau pilihan kedua. Kalau di taman rumah sakit, pasti tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Kau yakin? Tapi nanti disana ramai. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada frisbee terbang kearahmu hyung? Atau nanti kau digigit anjing? Atau ada serangga terbang kearahmu? Yaampun, serangga terbang itu mengerikan." ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba curcol.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Entah mengapa, setiap suara yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, sama seperti mendengar saat nada, berwarna dan berperisa. Taehyung tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, ia bingung namun tak dipungkirinya bahwa ia juga menikmatinya. Entahlah, segala sesuatu tentang namja kelinci dibelakangnya ini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa aneh. Perasaan baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya terhadap orang lain.

"Biar saja. Setidaknya disana terasa lebih hidup. Aku juga mau makan es krim, jalan-jalan, bermain dengan anjing, melihat bunga-bunga, atau sekedar duduk dipinggir danau denganmu." ujar Taehyung memejamkam matanya, menikmati hembusan angin.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Seperti kencan ya?" ucapnya bercanda.

"Hm, aku memang ingin berkencan denganmu." jawab Taehyung sembari menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan saling bertatapan.

Senyum merekah dibibir Taehyung begitu warna merah samar menutupi pipi kenyal Jungkook. Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kemanapun asal jangan pada manik jati dibawahnya ini. Perhatiannya jatuh pada sekelompok wanita yang melihat mereka dan terang-terangan menunjuk mereka sambil tertawa kecil. Kening Jungkook berkedut kesal. Dia tidak suka di tertawakan.

Suara kekehan terdengar olehnya, ia menunduk dan melihat Taehyung juga melihat sekelompok wanita itu sembari terkekeh kecil. "Jangan kesal begitu. Mereka tidak berniat mengejekmu kok."

Jungkook merengut, "Tapi mereka tertawa-tawa dan menjerit tidak jelas begitu." ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Haha.. Mereka begitu karena kita couple yang cute."

"C-c-cou.. ple?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata membulat.

"Ne. Mereka yang bilang kalau kita serasi dan sangat cute."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tapi kan kita berdua ini namja."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Taehyung. Kepalanya kembali menengadah. "Itu bukan masalah, setidaknya untukku. Apa itu masalah untukmu Kookie?" ujarnya dengan mata yang tegas. Jungkook hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu sebelumnya, cuma dia gugup dan tidak sengaja kata-kata itu yang keluar.

"Aku juga tidak masalah." Gumam Jungkook.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu Kookie?"

"Tidak masalah juga untukku." ulangnya dengan yakin. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, merasa bersalah karena berkata seperti itu. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya pelan.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di taman. Benar kata Jungkook, taman sangat ramai.

"Apa kubilang." ucap Jungkook. Matanya menelisik tiap sudut taman yang sekiranya sepi pengunjung.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Lihat, disana ada penjual es krim, dan permen kapas! Ayo kesana Kookie, aku yang traktir."

Jungkook tertawa saja melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti bocah.

Taehyung membeli 2 cone es krim coklat dan 2 buah permen kapas untuknya dan Jungkook.

"Hyung, bagaimana caraku mendorongmu kalau tanganku penuh dengan makanan?" tegur Jungkook kesal. Tangannya kini dijejali banyak makanan, salahkan Taehyung yang gatal ingin membeli semua jenis jajanan yang ditemuinya.

"Haha, sini, biar aku pegangi dulu. Kita sebaiknya cari tempat duduk. Ah! Lewat sana coba." Tunjuk Taehyung pada jalan setapak kecil yang menuju kebalik pepohonan.

"Itu kemana hyung? Nanti bisa-bisa kita tersesat. Lihat, bahkan tidak ada orang yang kesana." tolak Jungkook. Lagipula tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan, Jungkook kan takut hantu.

"Tidak. Percaya saja padaku." yakin Taehyung, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu jalan itu menuju kemana. Ia hanya mendapat firasat, dan juga serpihan warna kebiru-biruan terlihat olehnya dari tempat itu.

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang sakit kan? "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kalau kita tersesat, kau yang harus tanggung jawab hyung."

"Haha, baiklah, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab nanti, sekarang ayo kita jalan. Aku ingin segera memakan jajanan menggiurkan ini." ucapnya semangat sembari menelan ludah melihat makanan yang bertumpuk diatas pahanya -kecuali es krim, tentu saja.

"Kau kan bisa makan saja hyung, dasar aneh." Jungkook memutar kedua bila matanya.

"Pasti tidak enak," gumam Taehyung yang terdengar oleh Jungkook. "Hah?"

"Pasti rasanya tidak enak kalau aku makan sendiri." ucap Taehyung lebih jelas. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kalau tidak enak, mengapa kau beli?" tanya Jungkook. Mereka kini sudah masuk dan berjalan mengikuti setapak kecil yang entah menuntun kemana mereka pergi. Didalamnya terlihat seperti hutan dengan ranting-ranting yang salin bertemu. Cahaya matahari menerobos dari celah-celah pepohonan. Jika saja ini didalam film, pasti akan tampak sangat indah dan romantis. Tapi tidak untuk Jungkook. Ia sangat takut akan bertemu makhluk-makhluk astral yang tinggal disini atau binatang-binatang melata yang menggelikan.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Taehyung, membuat Jungkook berhenti merinding. "Yang kumaksud adalah, makanan-makanan ini pasti akan lebih enak jika aku memakannya bersamamu, Kook-ah."

Lupakan makhluk astral, lupakan makhluk melata, saat ini Jungkook lebih takut kalau jantungnya akan meledak, melihat betapa cepatnya organ itu berdetak.

Jungkook menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan tawa ringan. "Dasar hyung penggoda."

Lain dengan Jungkook yang berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya, Taehyung memilih menikmatinya. Menikmati perasaan baru yang menelusup di dadanya, membiarkan setiap hentakan jantung yang senantiasa berdetak keras untuk namja dibelakangnya, membiarkan pendengarannya hanya terisi oleh melodi indah yang keluar dari bibir sang namja kelinci, membiarkan kepalanya penuh dengan senyuman indah sang namja.

Keheningan yang damai tercipta seiring mereka menapaki jalan kecil yang tak jelas akan menuju kemana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mata Jungkook menangkap warna biru terang dari balik pepohonan, dan telinganya juga menangkap suara jernih air yang bergerak tenang ditiup angin.

"Tampaknya kita sudah sampai diujung jalan setapak ini." ujar Taehyung memecah keheningan. Dengan semangat, Jungkook mendorong kursi roda Taehyung sedikit lebih cepat. Ketika mereka tiba diujung jalan, saat itulah mereka terpaku.

Hamparan rerumputan hijau berpadu dengan jernih birunya air danau. Jungkook tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tempat ini sangat indah. Warna biru air danau dan cahaya matahari seakan menari-nari diatas rerumputan hijau yang mulai memanjang dipinggiran danau.

"Well," Taehyung berdehem pelan, tersadar dari keterpukauannya. "firasatku benarkan?" ucapnya sombong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk, "Ne, indah sekali." bisiknya pelan, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan dihadapannya.

Senyum miring Taehyung memudar, matanya terpaku pada wajah Jungkook kini. Bagaimana wajah bulat itu tertimpa sinar matahari, bagaimana rambut hitamnya tersapu angin, dan bagaimana senyuman merekah dari bibir merah muda itu. Taehyung mengamati setiap detail dari wajah Jungkook. Sekelebat bayangan bocah kecil muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya mengedipkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Taehyung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. "Hm apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Tadi kau menggeleng, ada apa?"

"Oh, hanya serangga. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dipinggir danau itu? Lihat, bahkan ada bangku tua disebelah sana."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mendorong kursi roda Tehyung menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuknya. Jungkook menempatkan kursi roda Taehyung disambung bangku kayu tua itu dan mengunci rodanya agar tak bergerak sendiri. Jungkook kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dibangku itu.

"Tak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada orang yang tau." ucap Jungkook. Tangannya memegang crepes yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Hmm, jangankan kemari, baru melewati pepohonan tadi saja sudah banyak yang mau kembali. Seperti seseorang yang bersamaku tadi." Jungkook mem-deathglare Taehyung, tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang disebut sang pemain piano.

"Sepertinya danau ini tersambung dengan danau yang ada ditaman utama." sambung Taehyung sembari memperhatikan danau dihadapannya. Nada yang tercipta dari gesekan rerumputan dan air danau yang bergerak terkena air begitu menenangkan.

Jungkook tak menjawab, turut menikmati setiap suara yang dapat ditangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Haaahhh.." desah Jungkook. Taehyung memandangnya bertanya. "Sayang sekali kita menemukan danau ini dihari terakhir kita disini." ujarnya sendu.

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan membawamu lagi kemari suatu saat nanti." ucap Taehyung terdengar meyakinkan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menepati ucapannya.

Jungkook balas tersenyum. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa kembali kemari. Semoga tempat ini tetap menjadi tempat yang tersembunyi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" tawar Taehyung. Jungkook tertawa, "Yap. Ayo kita berfoto." lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jungkook memutar kursi roda Taehyung, membuatnya membelakangi danau.

Jungkook membuka aplikasi kamera di ponselnya dan membuatnya menjadi kamera depan. "Hitungan ketiga hyung. 1.. 2.."

Jungkook mengarahkan ponselnya mencari angle yang tepat. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung, tangannya membentuk tanda peace dengan senyuman lebar. Taehyung mengikuti pose Jungkook dan ikut memasang senyum lebarnya.

"3."

CKLIK

Sebuah foto Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan berlatarkan danau dan rerumputan terabadikan di memory handphone Jungkook. Jungkook melihat hasilnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Nanti bagikan padaku." ucap Taehyung sembari melihat hasil foto mereka. "Ne."

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita kembali, para hyungdeul mungkin sudah menunggu dirumah sakit." ajak Jungkook dengan tidak rela.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." Taehyung juga meraaa sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan tempat ini, namun ia percaya mereka akan kembali lagi kemari suatu saat nanti.

Jungkook kembali mendorong kursi roda Taehyung, namun, Taehyung menghentikannya. Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebatang ranting.

"Kookie, coba dorong aku ke pohon itu." pinta Taehyung menunjuk salah satu pohon didekat jalan setapak yang akan mengantar mereka pulang.

Jungkook menurutinya. Begitu sampai di pohon yang dimaksud, Taehyung mulai menggoreskan ranting yang diambilnya tadi pada kulit pohon itu. Jungkook menatapnya penasaran, namun tidak berkata apapun.

Goresan demi goresan tertanam pada batang pohon itu hingga akhirnya membentuk kata-kata yang bertuliskan,

 _ **Our Special Place,**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**_

"Nah bagaimana menurutmu Kookie?" tanya Taehyung berbalik untuk melihat reaksi Jungkook. Namja kelinci itu terdiam, matanya memandang lurus pada kata-kata yang terukir dibatang pohon itu.

Senyuman perlahan mulai merekah dari bibirnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, "Sempurna." lirihnya. Dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, akhirnya. Kami hampir khawatir melihatmu tidak ada didalam kamar." ucap Jin begitu Jungkook dan Taehyung memasuki kamar rawat Taehyung.

"Hm, kalian terlihat senang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi, matanya menyipit, hampir terlihat seperti terpejam.

"Hehe, kami menemukan tempat rahasia!" seru Jungkook riang, sedang Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun memilih untuk tak mengomentarinya. "Kita akan kembali ke Korea malam ini." lapornya. Taehyung mengernyit. "Bukankan seharusnya besok lusa?"

"Yah, tiket yang diberikan kepala sekolah, penerbangannya malam ini." jawabnya. "Jadi lebih baik kita bersiap sekarang," Namjoon melihat jam tangannya. "Kita punya waktu enam jam. Barang-barang kalian semuanya sudah disiapkan."

"Aku akan membantu Tae bersiap. Jungkook, kau kembalilah ke hotel dan bersiap-siap." ucap Jimin, ia mengambil alih kursi roda Taehyung. "Kalian seperti bocah yang baru pulang dari bermain." sambungnya sembari terkekeh.

"Hehe, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke hotel. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hoseok hyung?"

"Dia masih di hotel, menonton semacam siaran yang menampilkan dance kompetisi atau apalah itu." jawab Jin. Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati. Dan aku sudah memesankan taxi untukmu dibawah." ucap Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk kembali, "Okay, good. Jja!" lalu ia keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Kami akan mengurus administrasi Taehyung. Kau bisa mebantu V seorang diri kan Jimin?" tanya Namjoon.

"Serahkan padaku hyung!"

"Jadi Tae, kemana saja kau seharian ini hmm?" tanya Jimin, tangannya mengait leher Taehyung main-main.

"Tidak ada, hanya berjalan-jalan di taman yang ada dirumah sakit ini." jawab Taehyung, Tangannya ikutan mengunci kepala Jimin.

"Ohoho, berkencan dengan uri maknae ne?" ucap Jimin dengan nada menggoda.

"Hahaha, katakanlah begitu." jawab Taehyung. "Jiminie, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Kira-kira, jika aku masuk sekolah nanti, aku akan masuk kelas apa? Dan seperti apa?"

"Hmmm, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu, mungkin akan sama dengan Jaebum? Entahlah, aku masih belum bisa mengerti cara pembagian kelasnya."

"Hmm, begitu. Lalu, kau masuk kelas apa sebelumnya?"

"Ah, kelasku sedikit berbeda dengan kelas yang akan kau ikuti. Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Aku mengambil kelas yang sama seperti Hobie hyung dan Jungkookie."

"Hmm, Dance dan tarik suara?"

"Ne."

"Ooh.."

"Nah, ayo segera bersihkan dirimu. Kalau sakit tahan saja, okay?"

"Biasanya orang berkata 'kalau sakit bilang ya.' bukan seperti kau."

"Sama sajalah intinya. Buka bajumu."

Jimin mengambil kain dan air didalam ember. Ia menggunakan kain itu untuk mengelap tubuh Taehyung. Menatap marah pada luka Taehyung, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau yang membawa mereka kan?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jimin memandangnya bertanya.

"Kookie dan yang lainnya. Kau yang menunjukkan arah pada mereka kan?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya cuek dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, "Kau tidak berubah." ujar Taehyung dengan senyum sendu. "Masih saja nekat menolongku, padahal kau bisa terluka."

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Sebagai hyung-"

"Kita cuma berbeda beberapa bulan."

"-sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu." ujar Jimin. Masih sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tahu. Alasan itu sudah terlalu sering kudengar." Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Dan sekarang, mereka pun ikut terkena sial karena berteman denganku."

BLETAK

"Tae!" desis Jimin. "Harus berapa kali aku katakan, seorang-"

"teman tidak akan meninggalkan temannya dalam kesulitan. Aku juga sering mendengar itu darimu. Aku mengerti." lanjut Taehyung. Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangannya dengan sigap mengganti perban Taehyung. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya, mengganti dan memasangkan perban Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bahumu?" tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan, tahu bahwa ia tak akan menang.

"Sudah lebih baik sejak dua tahun lalu." jawab Jimin.

"Masih berbekas?" Jimin tak menjawab. Taehyung kembali tersenyum miris.

"Jangan dipikirkan." ucap Jimin. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. "Dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah juga, ini bukan salahmu." Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Aku serius." Jimin berdiri, menatap Taehyung dengan tegas.

"Aku mengerti." balas Taehyung. Jimin beedecih pelan, "Kalau begitu, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Taehyung balas menatap Jimin. "Aku tahu. Aku sedang mencobanya, kau sih, tidak mau kutraktir sebagai permintaan maaf." Jimin memutar bola matanya mendengar candaan Taehyung.

"Huh, kau hanya mentraktirku ramen, cup pula. Itu tidak cukup!"

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun berganti menjadi hal-hal ringan.

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Jadi anggota mereka sudah lengkap?"

"Ne. Kuharap kalian bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik."

"Kudengar mereka special ne~ Menarik!"

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Untuk saat ini kalian cukup mengawasi mereka."

"Hmm, setelah itu?"

"Kalian akan membantu mereka mengeluarkan segala kemampuan mereka."

"Setelah itu?"

"Tao, kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Bertanya lebih baik dari diam saja Kris-ge."

"Kudengar anggota baru mereka terluka parah."

"Ya. Aku tidak menduga kejadian seperti ini. Namun, mereka mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang anggota baru, Kim Taehyung itu kalau dilihat-lihat, mirip denganku!"

"Ya, tapi lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kejam. Lu-hyung!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau harus menendang pantatnya! Dia baru saja menghinaku!"

"Sudahlah. Kau ini seperti anak kecil."

"Diam kau kkamjong!"

"Kembali ke misi. Jadi kami hanya harus mengawasi mereka sekarang?"

"Ya. Setidaknya sampai kondisi mereka cukup stabil. Aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja."

"Seharusnya bukan kau yang menjawab itu, Hunnie."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Cukup sekian. Mereka akan tiba malam ini. Kalian boleh bubar."

"Ne."

 _ **To be continue.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO! Hahaaaa, saya gak jadi buat Exo jadi musuhnya, saya mau jadiin mereka pelatihnya aja -UPPSS AL SPOILER!**_

 _ **Saya tepat waktu kan? Meh, *kibas rambut* Btw, SIAPA YANG MAU FOTO VKOOK DI DANAU!? AAAHHHHHH!**_

 _ **Okey, Al tahu ini gak sesuai dengan yang reades sekalian harapkan. Tapi yaaa, gimana lagi ya, Al kan gak manusia, eh, maksudnya gak sempurna.**_

 _ **Siapa yang nungguin mereka sekolaah ↖(^▽^)↗ ? *Al angkat tangan***_

 _ **RnR-nya jangan lupa neeee, jjaaaaaaa ^0^)/**_

 **Tambahan:**

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran." ucap Taehyung dalam perjalanan menuju bandara.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Hoseok yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tentang bagaimana bisa perawat gila itu bisa menemukan kita disana?" tanyanya. Namjoon dan yang lainnya langsung terdiam kaku.

"Hyung?" panggil Taehyung pada Namjoon.

"Ne?" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Perawat itu.."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kita, dan apa yang ia lakukan pada kalian dirumah sakit?" Semuanya makin tegang. Keringat dingin mengur dari pelipis mereka.

"Lupakan saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... itu adalah hal yang memalukan."

"Huh?"

"Sst, hyung." panggil Jungkook, memasang pose berbisik. Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang suster itu, tapi yang aku tahu, Rapmon hyung, Hoseok hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Jimin hyung, dihukum untuk menari dihadapan para pasien lansia. Aku sih tidak, karena aku disuruh menjagamu." bisik Jungkook.

"Hanya itu?"

"Well, mereka menari dengan hanya menggunakan... boxer."

"PPPFFFTTTTTTT!"


	11. Luhan

_"Taeeeeeeeee!" teriak Jimin begitu masuk ke ruang rawat Taehyung -dengan membanting pintu._

 _"Chimchiiiiiiiiiiim!" balas Taehyung._

 _Jimin berlari mendekat, tubuhnya masih dibalut pakaian biru rumah sakit dan kepalanya masih berbalut perban._

 _"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

 _"Kau baru saja bertanya itu dua jam yang lalu."_

 _Jimin melebarkan bola matanya, "Benarkah?'_

 _"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"_

 _"Hehe, aku kan hanya bercanda. Oh ya, Tae, aku tidak akan berada dirumah sakit malam ini."_

 _Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"_

 _"Ayahku mengajakku pulang. Hanya untuk malam ini saja."_

 _"Oh begitu, baiklah." ucap Taehyung sembari mengangguk._

 _"Aku cuma mau bilang itu saja, aku harus mengganti bajuku sekarang. Sampai besok Tae. Tunggu, kau tidak akan kesepiankan? Aku bisa minta ayahku untuk membiarkanku tetap disini."_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergi saja sana."_

 _"Tidak perlu diusir juga kan, dah Taehyung."_

 _"Dah."_

 _Seperginya Jimin, Taehyung termenung. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesepian, ralat, sangat kesepian. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya dan kini teman bicaranya pun pergi._

 _Taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap menangkap sang tuan mimpi._

 _"Cartepillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'd be.. Can go far but you can always dream~"_

 _Suara khas anak kecil tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertidur. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, tangannya menggenggam tiang infusnya. Kakinya melayang kecil diatas ranjang sebelum akhirnya Taehyung melompat turun._

 _"I wish you may, and wish you might.. Don't you worry, hold on tight, I promise you there will come a day, butterfly fly away~"_

 _Kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di bilik ruang rawatnya, ia yakin sekali suara semerdu nyanyian burung itu berasal dari luar jendelanya. Kain putih yang menutupi jendelanya kini ia singkap. Taehyung memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka itu untuk mencari asal suara namun ia tak menemukan apapun melainkan taman belakang Rumah Sakit dan sebatang pohon yang besar menutupi pandangannya._

 _Taehyung menghela nafas kecewa sebelum sebuah tawa kecil mengambil perhatiannya. Ia mendongak, menatap kearah ranting-ranting pohon besar itu. Matanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata hazel yang indah yang tengah menatap balik padanya._

 _Seorang bocah kecil sebayanya -atau lebih muda, tengah duduk disalah satu ranting pohon yang cukup besar. Tubuhnya dibaluti pakaian biru khas Rumah Sakit. Taehyung termangu melihatnya._

 _Suara tawa kembali membuatnya tersadar, bocah lelaki itu kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Seakan menular, Taehyung turut tersenyum._

 _"Ne, siapa namamu? Nan, Kookie Imnida!"_

._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.._. .-. ._. .-.

"Andwae." tegas Namjoon.

"Tapi hyuuuuung-" bujuk Taehyung sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." kukuh Namjoon sembari memakan nasi gorengnya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dengan lesu ia memakan sarapan paginya sembari mendumel pelan. Ini pagi pertama setelah mereka kembali ke Korea. Taehyung bangun dengan semangat mengingat dia akan mulai masuk sekolah -dan mengingat bahwa ia tidur sembari memandang wajah manis Jungkook tentu saja. Tapi ternyata, ia malah tidak diperbolehkan untuk sekolah dengan alasan ia masih sakit.

"Tapi," mulai Namjoon. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya memandang Namjoon. "Kau bisa ikut kami ke sekolah, tapi kau diam di ruangan kita saja. Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengunjungi ruang musik di gedung baru, Hari ini tidak ada kelas yang memakainya. Kau tau dimana kan?"

"NE!" seru Taehyung membara. Matanya berapi-api. "Gomawo hyung!"

"Hmm. Nanti Jimin atau Jungkook yang akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak perlu, nanti mereka terlambat. Aku sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, yang penting jangan sampai tersesat."

"Kau semangat sekali hyung." ucap Jungkook terkekeh.

"Tentu saja! Ini hari pertamaku sekolah."

"Kau seperti tidak pernah sekolah saja." kata Yoongi sembari memutar bola matanya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah. Aku belajar dirumah."

"Serius? Tidak bosan apa?" sambung Hoseok. Taehyung kembali menggeleng, "Tidak kok, soalnya tutor yang mengajarku sangat menyenangkan. Ia pandai bermain gitar juga, sesekali kalau aku sedang suntuk, ia akan bernyanyi dengan gitarnya."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan ne." ucap Jin. Taehyung mengangguk kali ini, "Ne. Dia sangat menyenangkan, sekarang dia sudah menikah dan memilih menjadi guru di Senior High School."

"Baiklah, kita potong ceritanya sampai disini." Namjoon melihat jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh, waktunya sekolah." sambungnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piring kotornya untuk dicuci nanti.

"Ayo hyung," ucap Jungkook yang kini berada dibelakang kursi roda Taehyung "Ne!"

.

.

.

Mobil yang mereka naiki kini telah memasuki pelataran sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi masih banyak yang berkeliaran. Namjoon turun pertama kali, kemudian disusul member lainnya.

Tepat setelah mereka turun dari mobil, suara bel menggema diseluruh area sekolah. Siswa-siswi pun segera beranjak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo hyung, aku akan mengantarkanmu keruang musik dulu." Belum sempat Jungkook berjalan, Taehyung menahannya.

"Tidak perlu Kookie-ya, kau pergi saja ke kelasmu. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Tapi hyung-" "Tidak apa, kau tidak dengar tadi bel sudah berbunyi? Yang aku tahu, kalau bel sudah berbunyi, itu tandanya harus masuk kelas. Kau mau terlambat Kookie?"

"Tidak sih. Hhaaah, baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya hyung? Jangan berbuat hal ceroboh." pesan Jungkook dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Ne ne, eomma." goda Taehyung. Jungkook langsung mempelototinya.

"Sudah sudah. Baiklah Taehyung, kalau kau kbutuh sesuatu, sms saja aku oke? Dan jangn berbuat semaumu lagi seperti waktu itu!" ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung tahu, 'waktu itu' yang disebutkan Namjoon adalah ketika ia mengajak Match -siapa namanya? Ah sudahlah..

"Ne hyung." patuh Taehyung. Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan Taehyung didepan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Jimin berhenti dan kembali kepada Taehyung, ia mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Ini." ucapnya sembari menjulurkan sebuah benda hitam berbentuk seperti Ipod, dengan titik merah ditengahnya.

"Hahaha, kau masih punya ini ternyata." Taehyung menatap alat itu lekat-lekat. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan sampai hilang!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap benda ditangannya, sebuah alat pelacak dan pembaca denyut jantung.

Dulu sekali Jimin pernah diam-diam memasukkan alat ini ketika ia berada dirumah sakit, saat itu Jimin tidak bisa menemaninya karena ayahnya mengajaknya pulang. Dan ternyata Jimin memantaunya dengan alat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah waktu itu ia juga bertemu seseorang? Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha mengingat, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Akhirnya ia mengabaikannya saja.

Taehyung menggerakkan kursi rodanya, ia membaca petunjuk arah yang ada di lobi tempatnya sekarang. Dan disana tertulis kalau ruang musik kearah kanan. Akhirnya Taehyung pun mendorong kursinya kearah yang dimaksud.

Lorong panjang yang dilewatinya menjadi perjalanan penuh keheningan, hanya terdengar beberapa suara guru yang mengajar. Dan dia juga belum menemukan dimana ruang musik.

TING TING TING~

Taehyung tanpa sadar melebarkan senyumnya begitu mendengar denting piano tak jauh darinya. Dengan semangat ia maemacu kursi rodanya lebih cepat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah pintu putih bertuliskan ruang musik. Suara dentingan piano itu semakin jelas terdengar begitu Taehyung memutar knop pintu dan membukanya.

Taehyung melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat madu tengah memainkan piano dengan tenang, ditemani belaian angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya. Permainannya bukanlah permainan seorang pianist, bahkan lebih seperti amatiran. Namun Taehyung akui, kehalusan melody yang dibuatnya hampir menyamai pemain profesional. Permainannya seakan mengingatkan Taehyung akan seorang bocah kecil yang belajar bermain piano dengan semangat, menikmati setiap dentingan walaupun dentingan itu terdengar mengilukan telinga.

Taehyung bahkan tak sadar kalau permainannya telah berakhir. Pria yang tadi memainkan piano kini berbalik menghadapnya. Pria itu perlahan menampakkan senyumnya, wajahnya yang cerah semakin menawan dengan senyuman lebar itu. Namun, matanya.. Taehyung sedikit aneh dengan matanya. Mata itu memancarkan kehidupan, juga kekosongan disaat yang sama.

"Hallo.." sapa pria asing itu.

"Hai," balas Taehyung tersenyum canggung. Perlahan Taehyung mendekati pria itu.

"Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Maad mengganggu permainanmu." ujar Taehyung sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Aku sudah tahu keberadaanmu bahkan sebelum kau memasuki ruangan ini. Namaku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan." balas pria itu -Luhan, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau memakai kursi roda?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Taehyung mengernyit, sudah jelas kan?

"Ah ya, aku mendapat beberapa musibah." jawab Taehyung.

"Hm, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mengikuti kelas hari ini." Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, bagaimana permainanku tadi?" lanjut Luhan.

Taehyung terkejut akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, dengan gelagapan ia menjawab. "Ah tadi itu bagus." jawab Taehyung seadanya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, jangan berikan aku penilaian seperti itu."

Taehyung menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan batuk kecil, "Ah ya, maaf. Permainan tadi lumayan, meskipun nadanya agak berantakan dan temponya tidak beraturan. Tapi kehalusan suaranya sangat mengesankan."

"Begitukah?" Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Jujur saja, aku bukanlah pemain piano, aku seorang Violinist. Seorang pemain biola. Tapi mendapat komentar seperti itu, aku tersanjung." jujur Luhan.

Taehyung kembali dikagetkan dengan fakta itu. "Kau bukan pemain piano?" tanya Taehyung memastikan.

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa kau seperti tidak percaya begitu?"

"Ah tidak, kehalusan permainanmu tadi hampir seperti pemain profesional." jawab Taehyung.

"Mungkin, karena aku berlatih dengan pemain profesional." Luhan tersenyum lembut begitu selesai dengan ucapannya.

Taehyung pun turut tersenyum, tapi masih ada hal yang mengganggunya. "Maaf Luhan-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?" mulai Taehyung ragu.

Luhan memandangnya sebelum mengangguk, "Tentu. Tanyakan apa saja."

"Apa kau, err.. apa kau.. buta?" tanya Taehyung. Luhan tak menjawab, ia diam menatap Taehyung dengan mata separuh kosongnya.

Taehyung seketika dilanda rasa bersalah. "Ma- maaf! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau apa-"

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa kencang, "Ahahaha, tidak, tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Ne, aku buta, sejak lahir."

Dan fakta itu kembali mengejutkan Taehyung. "Se- sejak lahir!?" Luhan menggangguk. "La- lalu bagaimana bisa kau bermain seperti itu?"

"Ahaha, aku hanya buta. Aku kan masih punya ini," Luhan menunjuk telinganya. "Dan seperti yang kubilang, aku punya guru piano yang hebat."

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nada-nada yang tepat- maaf, aku keterlaluan sepertinya." Taehyung langsung bungkam begitu ia sadar ia terlalu banya bertanya.

"Aku sama sekali buta nada. Aku tidak tahu yang mana kunci C, atau G, atau A. Aku tidak tahu Do seperti apa, atau Re bagaimana. Yang kutahu, aku mengikuti nada yang aku dengar. Aku mendengar, kemudian aku mencontohnya. Kebetulan saat itu kedua orang tuaku memiliki sebuah biola tua, jadi aku mencobanya. Awalnya memang sulit untuk mencari nada yang tepat, terlebih aku tak bisa melihat. Tapi, semakin lama, telingaku semakin dapat membedakan nada-nada, jariku mulai mengingat setiap kombinasi senar. Aku terbiasa mendengarkan. Seperti _copy-paste._ " Luhan tampak mengenang masa lalunya.

Taehyung semakin takjub dengan Pria dihadapannya ini, ia buta, namun ia menjadikan kelemahannya sebagai kekuatannya.

"Bagaimana caramu berjalan? Kau tidak menabrak?"

"Hahaha, Taehyung, kau ini ada-ada saja. Tentu saja aku berjalan dengan kaki!" Luhan kembali tertawa, membuat Taehyung salah tingkah karena pertanyaan anehnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menabrak, aku ini seperti kelelawar."

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Luhan, menghentikan tawa Taehyung.

"Huh? Kenapa denganku?"

"Kapan kau mulai belajar piano?" tanya Luhan lebih jelas.

"Aaahh, itu.. Aku belajar dari ibuku. Saat itu aku menyadari aku punya penyakit ini, yang umumnya disebut Synesthesia. Aku bisa melihat warna dan merasakan nada, bahkan aku bisa mendengar partitur. Aku mencoba menekan apa yang keluar dari partitur itu. Ibuku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku takut ia menganggapku aneh, tapi, ia malah tersenyum bangga dan mengajariku beemain piano." jelas Taehyung.

"Dia terdengar seperti ibu yang sangat baik." komentar Luhan, Luhan tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Taehyung. Tapi itu bukan haknya untuk tahu.

"Dia memang sangat baik, bagaikan malaikat." Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Luhan mengerling, ia bisa merasakan mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca tadi.

"Oh ya Luhan-ssi, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau membolos?" tanya Taehyung.

Luhan mengernyit heran, sebelum menepuk keningnya sendiri. Taehyung menatapnya terkejut. "Aaahh, aku belum bilang ya? Aku sudah lulus, sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Taehyung jawdrop. "Maafkan aku hyuuung!"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan padamu hyung."

"Hahaha, tidak tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak berlaku kurang sopan. Malah kau sopan sekali." Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin memainkan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan, jari-jarinya mengelus kurva piano dihadapannya.

Taehyung hanya diam, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan mulai menekan-nekan tuts itu sembarangan. Matanya terlihat teduh, walaupun Taehyung tahu kalau Luhan tidak dapat melihat.

"Hyung, pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu, kalau matamu itu.. seperti rusa?" tanya Taehyung alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

Luhan terkikik geli, "Ya, banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa mataku ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu mata rusa itu seperti apa. Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau mata rusa itu indah, haha.."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela tanpa kesulitan. Untuk beberapa menit ia hanya berdiri disana menghadap keluar.

Luhan berbalik, bola matanya menatap tepat ke Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba bermain sepertiku?"

"Hah? Bermain seperti apa?"

" _Blind play._ " jawab Luhan tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan menutup mata?"

"Taehyubg menggeleng, "Kurasa aku tak bisa."

"Oh ayolah, aku yakin kau akan lebih ahli dariku." paksa Luhan. Akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan membawa kursi rodanya mendekati Piano. "Aku tidak bertanggung jawab hika suaranya tidak bagus." peringat Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian meletakkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts. Ia menekan beberapa tuts sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung terdiam. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, mempertajam pendengarannya, dan mencoba mengingat gerakan jarinya.

Ia memilih lagu yang sederhana. Pilihannya jatuh pada lagu; _Silent night._

Tangannya mulai bergerak, awalnya tak beraturan. Banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Nada sering terdengar sumbang. Lidahnya kaku karena rasa asin menyengat.

Taehyung menghentikan tangannya. Menyerah, Taehyung sama sekali taj bisa bermain dengan mata tertutup.

Suara tawa membuatnya menolehkan kepala, dilihatnya Luhan tertawa dengan menutup bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak mentertawakanmu, hanya saja.. ekspresimu tadi itu, ya tuhan, hahaha.."

Taehyung merengut kesal, "Kubilang aku tidak akan bisa." decaknya.

"Ck ck ck, hear this, _Body achieve what mind believe._ Tubuh meraih apa yang pikiran percayai. Kalau kau percaya kau bisa melakukannya, maka tubuhmu pun akan busa melakukannya."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti." ujarnya. Namun dia tidak juga memainkan piano-nya.

"Well, kenapa kau tidak mencoba lagi?"

"Aku sedang berusaha mengingat.." Taehyung kembali memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam, ia mulai berkonsentrasi. Jari-jarinya menekan asal tuts piano, berusaha mengungat setiap bunyi. Satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari, kemudian kelima jari tangannya mulai mendentingkan nada. Semakin lama, telinganya sudah dapat membedakan setiap nada. Akhirnya ia menambahkan kekima jari lainnya, namun, ia langsung kehilangan ritme.

Taehyung tak menyerah, Ia masih berusaha menyamakan tempo, ritme, serta mencari nada yang tepat. Sia-sia, nada itu masih berantakan. Mengerang frustasi, Taehyung berhenti bermain. "Aah, sudah kuduga aku tidak akan bisa." kesal Taehyung. Ia menatap Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau tau Taehyung?" mulai Luhan.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak berkata apa-apa, tahu kalau Luhan belum selesai bicara.

"Tidakkah menyenangkan, ketika kau dapat melihat dunia dengan musik? Memainkannya dengan bebas?" tanya Luhan. Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Seakan bisa mengetahui kebingungan Taehyung, Luhan tersenyum. "Begini saja, ketika suasana sangat gelap, tidak ada sedikitpun pencahayaan. Kau duduk dihadapan piano-mu, sangat ingin memainkannya, sangat ingin menumpahkan perasaanmu padanya, tapi kau tidak bisa. Karena keadaan mengukungmu. Lalu apa? Kau memutuskan tidak bermain."

Taehyung tersadar, akhirnya ia paham maksud Luhan.

"Mungkin kau bisa berlatih dengan Jeon Jungkook." ucap Luhan mengagetkan Taehyung. "Dia akan menjadi pemandu yang baik." sambung Luhan.

"Kau mengenal Kookie hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kookie? Haha, nama yang bagus. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan Kookie yang bisa memanduku?" tanya Taehyung kembali. Kali ini giliran Luhan yang terkejut.

"Kau.. tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Luhan hanya diam dengan kening berkerut. "Kau pernah mendengar Jungkook bernyanyi tidak?"

"Pernah, kurasa.." jawab Taehyung ragu. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali mendengar Jungkook bernyanyi -apalagi ketika namja kelinci itu berada dikamar mandi. Tapi ia tahu, yang dimaksud oleh Luhan bukanlah yang seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian belum saling terbuka ya, wajar saja sebenarnya.." gumam Luhan yang tertangkap pendengaran Taehyung.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

Luhan gelagapan. "Ah ya, maksudku, kau tahu.. apa yang mau kau tahu?"

"Tentang Jungkook." jawab Taehyung tegas.

"Kau tahu Taehyung, itu bukanlah hak-ku untuk menceritakannya padamu."

Taehyung kesal, bukan pada Luhan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena ia tak tahu apa-apa. Juga tentang Jin, yang waktu itu mencekiknya. Taehyung tak membahas lagi tentang itu karena takut membuat Jin merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga ingin penhelasan.

Sekarang, ini..

Ia juga tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai Jungkook.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu." Tiba-tiba suara Luhan membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Darimana hyung tahu aku kesal?"

"Suara nafasmu tidak teratur, dan kau terdiam."

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku merasa kesal pada diriku yabg tidak tahu apa-apa."

Luhan mendekati Taehyung, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Memang kau pernah pertanya pada mereka?"

Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir, Taehyung tidak pernah bertanya.

"Haah, tidak.."

"Nah kan," Luhan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, maka kau harus bertanya."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, bagaimana tentang Kookie yang dapat memanduku?"

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kursi roda Taehyung sembari berdehem panjang. "Kau pernah mendengat BeatBox Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tapi ia segera tersadar kalau Luhan tak bisa melihat anggukannya. "Ne."

"Kalau begitu, pernah mendengar MusicBox?"

"Apa itu? Apa seperti kotak yang jika dibuka menghasilkan suara?"

"Haha, bukan. Musicbox yabg sama seperti Beatbox."

"Keluar dari mulut manusia?"

"Ya. Jungkook memiliki kemampuan Musicbox. Saat kau mendengar Jungkook bernyanyi, pernahkah kau merasa seakan kau mendengar permainan alat musik?"

"Ne! Ya aku sering merasakannya, memang kenapa?"

"Duh, kau ini lamban sekali untuk ukuran seorang jenius. Yang kumaksud-"

BRAKKK

"LU-GE! Ternyata kau disini!" tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi masuk menghentikan ucapan Luhan.

Namja itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap, matanya memiliki kantung mata yang tebal. "Ya neo!" tunjukknya pada Taehyung. "Apa kau mengganggu Lu-ge!?" Matanya melototi Taehyung.

PUK

Sebuah tangan mendarat dikepala sang namja. "Ck ck ck, Tao-ya. Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Lihat, dia memakai kursi roda, mana mungkin dia bisa menyakitiku? Kami hanya berbincang."

Kemudian wajah namja itu -Tao, mulai melembut. "Oh, maafkan aku." ucap Tao sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung.

"Tidak apa." jawab Taehyung masih dilanda kekagetan. Tao tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung memandang tangan itu bingung. Tao yang tidak mendapat respon, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak sabaran. Akhirnya dengan ragu Taehyung menjabat tangan itu, dan ia yakin ia melakukan hal yang benar ketika Tao tersenyum padanya. Ternyata namja panda ini tidak seram-seram amat.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida." ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kim Taehyung imnida." balas Taehyung.

"Ada apa kau kemari Tao-ya?" tanya Luhan memotong perkenalan Tao dan Taehyung.

"Ah itu," Tao melepaskan jabatannya, lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke kantong celananya, yang baru disadari Taehyung, ternyata Luhan dan Tao tidak memakai seragam.

"Sehun ada urusan, jadi dia menyuruhku mencarimu dan menemanimu. Kurang ajar sekali maknae yang satu itu! Masa dia mengancam akan membuang koleksi boneka pandaku kalau aku tidak menemanimu ge! Marahin dia nanti!" curhat Tao menggebu-gebu.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kenapa tidak mengadu kepada Kris saja?"

Tiba-tiba Tao terdiam dengan wajah merona, membuat Taehyung kebingungan dengan perubahan wajah Tao.

"Na- nanti dia mengataiku anak kecil!"

"Ayo hyung, kita balik." ajak Tao sembari menarik-narik tangan Luhan. "Ne, ne, Taehyung, aku duluan ya.. Jangan lupa berlatih _Blindplay_ ya? Dah." Pamit Luhan sembari melambaikan tangan.

Taehyung turut melambaikan tangannya, "Dah hyung."

"Aneh." gumamnya sebelum berbalik menghapap pianonya kembali. Hey, Taehyung, sadar tidak kau juga aneh?

Selama beberapa puluh menit, Taehyung berusaha melatih permainannya. Tauk jarang ia menghembuskan nafas keras-keras akibat frustasi. Ia baru bisa menguasai _blindplay_ dengan satu tangan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan beristirahat, dan bermain dengan normal. Suasana hening diruangan itu, mengingatkannya pada kamarnya. Tidak dapat dikatakan kamar sih, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong disalah satu gedung tak terpakai.

Saat itu, Taehyung lelah dengan semua urusan keluarganya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan membawa barang seadanya. Setelah dua hari hidup layaknya gembel, Taehyung tanpa sengaja menemukan gedung tua itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat untuknya beberapa waktu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung kala itu, ketika ia menemukan Piano usang disalah satu ruangan. Piano itu memang usang, nada-nadanya banya yang sumbang. Setiap kali Taehyung memainkannya, rasa asin dan pahit tak pernah hilang dari lidahnya. Walaupun begitu, Taehyung dengan senang hati memainkannya, hingga lama kelamaan, rasa asin dan pahit itu berganti menjadi rasa manis.

Well, kalau diingat kembali, saat itulah ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah ini ya? Ketika ia bekerja disalah satu cafe sebagai pianist, salah seorang guru dari sekolah ini mendekatinya dan menawarkan beasiswa untuknya. Awalnya Taehyung menolak, namun setelah diiming-imingi dengan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan piano, tanpa ragu Taehyung menerima.

Dan Taehyung tidak menyesal, tidak sama sekali. Karena disinilah ia sekarang, bersama keluarga barunya.

Perasaannya mengalir melalui nada-nada berkilau yang bertaburan di udara memenuhi ruangan. Merah, kuning, violet, dan biru langit bersatu membentuk untaian indah. Mengalir lalu mengabur digantikan warna baru. Seakan warna-warna itu melambangkan perasaan Taehyung yang bercampur aduk. Kesedihan, penyesalan, keputus-asaan, rasa terima kasih, dan kebahagiaan. Lidahnya mengecap berbagai macam rasa yang selama ini pernah dirasakannya.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung meneteskan sebulir air mata. Hanya satu bulir, namun sanggup mengatakan semua yang tak dapat dikatakan oleh beribu kata.

Ketika lagu itu berhenti, ketakutan merasuki Taehyung. Kesepian. Ditinggalkan.

Tangan Taehyung bergetar hebat, perasaan takut memenuhi dirinya. Entah kenapa, mengingat masa lalunya, membuatnya mengingat kembali ketakutannya akan kehilangan.

Ia memang tak mengatakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, namun kejadian di Paris itu, kembali membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Taehyung. Ketakutan yang telah dipendamnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang masih bergetar, berusaha memainkan sebuah lagu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Sia-sia, tangannya sama sekali tak mau berhenti dan itu membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

Taehyung memeluk lututnya erat di dadanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan kaki. Menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, pita suaranya menolak untuk bersuara. _Panic attack,_ kalau kebanyakan orang bilang.

TAK TAK

Taehyung berhenti bergerak, namun posisinya masih sama. Tangannya menggenggam erat celananya.

"Hyung!" TAK TAK

Seketika tubuh Taehyung berhenti bergetar sama sekali mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang keluar jendela. Tidak ada orang.

Taehyung menurunkan kakinya. Tangannya memutar roda mendekati jendela. Ketakutannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Begitu tiba di jendela, ia melirik sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun. Entah kenapa ia merasa De Javu.

"Sst, hyung. Diatas." suara bisikan itu terdengar olehnya. Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Jungkook diatas dahan pohon disebelah jendelanya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas kilasan seorang bocah kecil berbaju pasien, yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya diatas pohon. Sebelum Taehyung sadari, bibirnya telah membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Kookie ya.." bisiknya. Rasa takutnya menghilang tak berbekas.

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, "Err, hai hyung." sapanya.

Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kookie?"

"Hehe, guru yang mengajar hari ini tidak masuk, dan guru penggantinya sangat menyebalkan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bolos saja dan menemanimu -uh kalau kau tidak keberatan tentunya hyung." jawab Jungkook dengan senyum malunya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku tak keberatan. Malah aku senag sekali, sedikit sepi disini. Bagaimana bisa kau berada diatas sana?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku meloncat dari sana," tunjukknya keatas, keaalah satu ruangan.

Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan mengikuti arah tunjuk Jungkook. Matanya melebar kaget, "Kau melompat dari atas sana?" tanyanya takjub pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Aku ini jago melompat dan memanjat pohon loh hyung."

Taehyung tertawa, keras sekali sampai perutnya sakit. "Yasudah, ayo turun. Nanti kau bisa kena marah."

Jungkook mengangguk dan bersiap untuk turun, namun-

BRUUK

"Kookie, gwaenchana?" seru Taehyung panik begitu dilihatnya Jungkook terjatuh.

Jungkook cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya, telapak tangannya mengelus hidungnya yang terkena tanah. Lalu dia tertawa-tawa.

"Aha -Ahahaha, kurasa aku masih belum bisa turun dari pohon." ujarnya sembari tertawa kikuk.

Taehyung terkekeh geli, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia menjulurkan tangannya keluar jendela, "Makanya, lain kali turunnya pelan-pelan aja. Ayo bangun, lihat, bajumu jadi kotor."

Jungkook kembali tertawa, ia menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung dan mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi hyung?" tanya Jungkook begitu ia sudah berdiri. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Hm, hanya bermain piano. Ah! Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Tentu! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tilong bernyanyilah untukku."

 **TBC.**

 **A/N**

 **DONE!**

 **Yang minta VKook-nya lebih banyak, maaf ya?**

 **Dan terakhir, Ripiunya pweaaseeeee ~.~**

 **YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!**


	12. Back to The Past Part 1

_"Kau tidak mau kembali ke ruanganmu sendiri Kookie?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih asik mengelilingi kamarnya. Ia sendiri tengah duduk bersadar di atas ranjangnya._

 _"A' a." jawab Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "Aku ingin menemanimu saja disini Tae."_

 _Jungkook berlari kecil mendekati sebuah mini piano disamping tempat tidur Taehyung. Menekan-nekannya asal. "Kau bisa memainkan alat ini Tae?" Jungkook berpaling kearah Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak lepas memandanginya._

 _Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. "Uh yah, sedikit.. Aku tak terlalu pandai." Ujarnya merendah. Mata Jungkook berbinar begitu ia selesai berkata. Dengan semangat Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk memainkan piano itu._

 _"Kalau tidak bagus jangan menyesal ya." Peringat Taehyung sebelum ia turun dari ranjangnya._

 _"Hehe, aku yakin kau akan memainkannya dengan baik."_

 _Jari-jari Taehyung mulai berdansa diatas tuts-tuts hitam-putih itu. Untaian nada mulai mengalir halus memenuhi ruangan. Seperti biasa, aliran-aliran cahaya berwarna-warni mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. Lidahnya mulai merasakan rasa yang dihasilkan nada-nada itu. Dan Taehyung semakin tenggelam dalam permainannya._

 _Kemudian, untaian warna itu bertambah menjadi lebih bercahaya. Rasa di lidahnya berubah menjadi rasa asam manis buah strawberry. Taehyung tertegun dan tanpa sadar menghentikan permainannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Jungkook yang kini menatapnya bersalah._

 _"Koo.. kie?"_

 _"Maaf!"Seru anak itu. "Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana dan tanpa sadar ikut bernyanyi. Maaf. Maafkan aku." Tiba-tiba Jungkook berjongkok sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan ia mulai menangis. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang mendalam._

 _"He- hei, Kookie? Kookie kau kenapa?!" Taehyung turun dari bangkunya dan segera mendekati Jungkook._

 _"Maafkan aku.." bisik Jungkook lemas, sebelum ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri-_

MELODY

DolphinAl

VKook/Taekook & All BTS member

Yaoi

T

Romance, Highschool life, Friendship

Taehyung melihatnya. Walau hanya sekilas, ia dapat melihat ketakutan itu melintas di mata Jungkook. Bahkan ketika Jungkook menutupinya dengan rasa antusias yang Taehyung tahu betul bahwa itu palsu. Ketakutan itu disana. Tepatri sangat kuat. Dan Taehyung juga sadar-

 **Tangan Jungkook tak berhenti bergetar.**

"A- ah! Te- tentu! Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu apa hyung?" Jungkook tersenyum padanya. Namun senyuman itu tak terpancar dimatanya.

"Kookie- kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan hyung, tentu aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut dengan permintaanmu yang tiba-tiba." ucap Jungkook dengan cepat dan keceriaan yang dibuat-dibuat.

"... Kau yakin?"

""... Ya! Tentu! Aku baik-baik saja, hehe, maaf membuatmu khawatir," Jungkook menyengir lebar. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok." lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 **GRAB**

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa suara, tanpa ketergesa-gesaan. Taehyung mendekap Jungkook erat didadanya. Merasakan jantung itu berdetak lebih cepat.

Jungkook terpaku. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Kehangatan yang melingkupinya tiba-tiba membuatnya lupa untuk sekedar bernapas. Matanya melebar seiring otaknya mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. _Taehyung memeluknya._ Kelegaan membasuh tubuhnya.

Seiring tangannya membalas pelukan Taehyung, untuk pertama kalinya,

\- ia lupa akan ketakutannya.

.

.

.

"...Mau beli es krim?" tanya Taehyung begitu dirasanya Jungkook sudah tenang. Kedua tangannya masih setia mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang -harus Taehyung akui- 'hampir' lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau mau mentraktirku hyung?" balas Jungkook. Kepalanya masih tersandar di bahu Taehyung.

"Tentu. Asal kau tidak minta es krim Mag*um sekotak, aku oke." Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Dengan sedikit tak rela ia melepas pelukan Taehyung. "Ayo kalau begitu!"

Diam-diam Taehyung mendesah lega. Senyuman Jungkook kembali. Senyuman tulus yang selalu membuat jantung Taehyung kebut-kebutan.

Taehyung membalas senyumannya. Berpikir ulang untuk meminta Jungkook _menyanyi._ Jelas sekali hal itu berdampak besar bagi Jungkook. Ketika hendak membalas perkataan Jungkook, sekilas ingatan menghantam pandangannya.

 _ **"Aku tak bisa menyanyi, hehe. Suaraku sangat dibenci ayahku, dan aku yakin kau juga akan membencinya, jadi lupakan saja yang terjadi tadi ya?"**_

 _ **"Tapi suaramu sangat indah, K-"**_

Dan ingatan itu terhenti sampai disana.

 _'K? Siapa K?'_ Pikir Taehyung berusaha mencari si 'K' dikepalanya.

 **PLAK**

"Hyung!"

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunannya begitu kedua telapak tangan Jungkook menampar kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Ne?" tanya Taehyung sedikit linglung.

"Hauh, kau hampir membuatku ketakutan hyung. Kau tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu, kukira kau kesurupan!" Sentak Jungkook sembari pouting.

"Ah, maaf Jungkookie, aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Ingat apa?"

"Entahlah.."

"...Kau seriusan tidak kesurupan kan hyung?"

"Tidak kok. Sudah ah, ayo kita beli es krim."

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa saja yang kau lakukan sedari tadi?"

"Hmm, bermain piano. Sekaligus belajar beberapa trik dari Luhan-sunbae."

Mata Jungkook melebar antusias mendengar nama familiar di telinganya. "Luhan-hyung tadi disini?"

"Yep, mengajarkanku beberapa trik bermain piano." jawab Taehyung sembari tersenyum kecil. Tangannya gatal ingin menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang terayun disebelahnya dan _nyaris_ bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil, dan bibirnya bersenandung pelan. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, kelegaan masih melekat padanya. Sungguh, jika saja dia orang yang mudah panik, Taehyung pasti sudah menjerit melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan seluruh darah menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan, _oh man,_ perubahan itu terjadi amat cepat.

Dia ingin bertanya tentang apa yang membuat Jungkook seperti itu, tapi jika ia bertanya Jungkook pasti akan kembali seperi tadi. Dan, bayangan apa yang tadi dilihatnya?

"Hyung, aku ambil dua es krim ya?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru sadar mereka sudah berada di kantin sekolah. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang menatapnya memohon dengan dua buah es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Dengan gemas Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook sembari tertawa kecil. "Ne ne, apapun untuk kelinci manisku~"

Jungkook ingin marah, namun ia juga blushing, tapi ia kesal, tapi jantungnya.. Arrrghh! Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada, menginjak kaki Taehyung.

 **DUK**

"Aw, yah Kookie-ya! Kenapa menginjak kakiku!?" pekik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelus kakinya yang jadi korban penindasan oleh Jungkook.

"Hyung menyebalkan. Ayo kita kembali sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Aku tak mau Jin-hyung menjewer telingaku jika aku terus-terusan bolos."

(^o^)┘↖(^ω^)↗↖(^▽^)↗└(^o^)┘↖(^ω^)↗↖(^▽^)

Hoseok membanting dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Jimin langsung ambruk begitu kakinya memasuki rumah. Yoongi terlihat biasa saja, namun matanya menyipit seperti menahan kantuk ketika ia berjalan. Namjoon terhuyung-huyung memasuki rumah, bahkan ia tidak sadar ia hanya melepas satu sepatu serta tangannya terayun tak berdaya disamping tubuhnya. Jungkook yang tak sanggup berjalan, memilih merangkak menuju sofa ruang tamu. Jin masuk terakhir sambil mendorong kursi roda Taehyung. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jin mendorong Taehyung yang tertidur di kursi rodanya hingga ke ruang ramu dimana member lain (kecuali Jimin) terkapar mengenaskan.

Jin lelah sebenarnya, namun tak seperti member lain, dia masih memiliki tenaga. Jadi, dengan baiknya Jin pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Ia membuat 7 gelas syrup rasa jeruk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Aku membuat syrup dingin, jika kalian mau." umunya.

Tak memakan waktu lama hingga seluruh member bangkit dan dengan cepat mengambil gelas syrup dari nampan. Well, kecuali Taehyung, yang dengan putus mengulur-ulurkan tangannya dengan pandangan memelas. Jin terkekeh pelan, kemudian memberikan Taehyung syrupnya.

"Gaaaaah, aku hidup kembali!" jerit Hoseok yang menghabiskan syrupnya dalam satu nafas, sebelum kembali ambruk di sofa. "Sekarang aku butuh mandi dan tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi duluan." ucap Jin kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Ahh, tulangku terasa seperti remuk." keluh Jimin yang terkapar di lantai. "Jung-ssaem benar-benar mencoba membunuhku." lanjutnya.

"Dia berubah menjadi monster jika kita melewatkan kelasnya, jeez, padahal kita sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah." sambung Hoseok. "Aku bahkan sampai tak sanggup melakukan 'suicide' karena terlalu lelah."

"Suicide?" tanya Taehyung dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri hyung?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos sepupunya. "Bukan maksudnya bunuh diri Tae, tapi Suicide itu nama gerakan akhir dalam Break Dancing." jelas Jimin singkat.

"Ah." Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Hah! Bukan hanya Jung-ssaem. Lee-ssaem juga tak kalah kejam! Bayangkan, dia menyuruhku Sit-up, Push-up, dan Scout jump. Dan masing-masing lima puluh kali! Hah! Dan dia beralasan itu untuk melatih nafas. Sekali lagi, Hah!" ujar Jungkook berapi-api. Setelah itu ia tumbang kelelahan.

"Rapmon-hyung? Kau juga disiksa gurumu?" tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Haaaah," Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. "Tanganku sampai tak bisa digerakkan terlalu banyak." lalu ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya lagi.

"Tangan? Kenapa dengan tangan Rapmon-hyung?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu ya.. selain pandai Rap, Namjoon-hyung sangat ahli bermain drum." jawab Jimin.

"Woaaah, serius hyung!?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. "Tidak terlalu ahli." jawabnya merendah.

"Tae-hyung, kau harus lihat bagaimana Namjoon-hyung bermain drum! Apalagi ketika ia marah dan mengamuk, satu perumahan bisa tuli." seru Jungkook bersemangat, dan sedikit menciut ketika Namjoon menatapnya tajam karena kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hehe, maaf Namjoon hyung, tapi serius, permainan Namjoon-hyung itu sangat seru, nenyenangkan, mendebarkan, dan, dan, dan.. ummm, dan.. uh, apa aku sudah menyebutkan seru?"

Taehyung dan yang lainnya tertawa mendengar Jungkook.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Suga hyung?" tanya Taehyung lagi pada Yoongi yang mengelus-elus pantatnya. "Errr... kenapa pantatmu hyung?"

"Huh," dengus Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam. "Pantatku sakit karena terlalu lama duduk dan telingaku berdenging karena terus-menerus duduk dan mengedit lagu. Huh, lagu Rock pula. Pak tua itu ingin membuatku tuli."

"Kau sendiri Tae? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tertidur seperti itu?" tanya Jimin balik.

"Hehe, aku sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bermain piano seharian, dan karena itu aku jadi mengantuk." jawab Taehyung, bibirnya menampilkan senyum persegi khas-nya.

 **BRAK**

Taehyung dan member lain tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari dapur.

"JIN!"/"JIN-HYUNG!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan buru-buru beranjak ke dapur.

Begitu mereka tiba, mereka melihat Jin terkapar di lantai dapur. Namjoon langsung menuju Jin dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan cepat mengecek keadaan Jin. "Telepon ambulans!" serunya panik begitu tangannya mendapati darah dibelakang kepala Jin. Yoongi bergerak cepat, dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat, menjelaskan secara singkat keadaannya.

Tak berapa lama ambulans datang dan mereka segera mengangkut Jin dan membawanya kerumah sakit. Namjoon mengeluarkan van-nya dan membawa anggotanya mengikuti ambulans itu. Semua rasa lelah mereka segera tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran.

Satu jam mereka menunggu di depan ruangan operasi. Wajah mereka tampak letih namun kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di mata mereka. Bahkan Jungkook nyaris menangis karena panik. Taehyung terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Taehyung terus-menerus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keadaan akan baik-baik saja. Namjoon berjalan bolak-balik didepan pintu kamar operasi, sesekali mendesah cemas. Hoseok tampak pucat, ia hanya terdiam dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi, sambil mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya terlihat keruh dan khawatir. Yoongi memang bukan tipe orang yang sering mengeluarkan emosinya secara gamblang, adalah orang yang sangat peduli dan mudah khawatir.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, dan seorang dokter keluar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Namjoon langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok? Apakah parah!?"

Dokter itu menepuk bahu Namjoon untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, saudara Seokjin baik-baik saja. Tampaknya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang tajam dan membuat kulit luarnya sobek, ia mendapat lima jahitan di kepalanya. Namun hnya itu, tidak ada pendarahan dalam, dan jika kalian ingin, ia bisa keluar malam ini juga."

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, mereka tak bisa menahan kelegaan mereka. Hoseok kembali terduduk saking lemasnya.

Namjoon menutup matanya, mendesah lega. "Syukurlah... Syukurlah." gumamnya.

"Apa kami bisa menemui Jin-hyung sekarang dokter?" tanya Taehyung.

"Saudara Seokjin masih tertidur sekarang, tapi ya, kalian bisa melihatnya." ujar sang dokter. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Ya, terima kasih dokter." balas Namjoon.

Kepala Jin ditutupi dengan perban, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Namun ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi kelegaan membasuh anggota BTS.

"Serius," ucap Yoongi, menatap nanar Jin. "Kenapa kita selalu berakhir dirumah sakit dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu?"

.

.

.

Jin terbangun satu setengah jam kemudian. Namjoon, menjadi satu-satunya yang terjaga, tersenyum dan menyapa Namjoon.

"Hei," panggilnya, membuat Jin berpaling kesebelah kanannya dimana Namjoon duduk. Ia tersenyum, "Hai"

Namjoon kembali mendesah. "Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung tadi. Dan membuat semuanya khawatir."

Jin tersenyum bersalah, "Maafkan aku." ucapnya pada Namjoon, menatap tepat di mata Namjoon sebelum memandang kesekelilingnya.

Namjoon menautkan alisnya, merasa ada yang berbeda di diri Jin. Namun ia segera melupakannya, merasa ia berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah.

"Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Jin.

"Sebaiknya kau menetap dulu disini sampai keadaanmu benar-benar membaik." saran Namjoon. Jin menatapnya tajam, "Aku ingin pulang." ucapnya langsung.

Saat itu Namjoon tersadar, kalau yang berada dihadapannya, bukanlah Jin yang ia kenal.

≧﹏≦o(╯□╰)o≧﹏≦o(╯□╰)o≧﹏≦o(╯□╰)o

Seminggu sejak Jin keluar dari rumah sakit, anggota BTS tahu ada keanehan dari Jin. Jin membenci warna pink, warna yang ia sukai. Jin selalu bicara serius, dan mulai banyak diam. Jin mudah marah, dan mudah sekali kesal. Jin tak pernah lagi membuatkan mereka sarapan, bahkan ia lebih suka membuat rumah berantakan. Itu baru sekian dari banyaknya tingkah aneh Jin.

Dan tingkah aneh Jin yang paling kentara adalah, ketidaksukaannya pada Taehyung. Ia tidak suka apapun yang Taehyung lakukan. Taehyung berhenti memakai kursi roda, dia hari setelah Jin keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan sejak itu, ketidaksukaan Jin pada Taehyung semakin parah. Jika Taehyung duduk disampingnya, ia akan berteriak marah dan membentak Taehyung. Ia akan menubruk Taehyung ketika mereka berjalan berpapasan. Ia akan menghina Taehyung apapun yang Taehyung lakukan.

Para member mencoba berbicara pada Jin, namun Jin tak memperdulikannya. Para member berusaha menjauhkan Taehyung dari Jin karena tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Hal ini berlangsung hingga hari-hari selanjutnya.

Tepat memasuki minggu kedua, tingkah laku Jin semakin kasar. Taehyung terpaksa tinggal disekolah hingga larut malam untuk berlatih piano -mengingat ia harus tampil pada ujian bulanan sekolahnya, karena Jin akan membanting piring dan gelas, dan apapun disekitarnya ketika ia mendengar Taehyung mulai bermain piano.

Malam itu, Namjoon menarik paksa Jin kedalam kamar.

"Hentikan sikapmu! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Jin menatap Namjoon tajam sebelum tertawa seperi maniak. "Kau tahu siapa aku bukan? Jadi kenapa kau bertanya?"

Namjoon berteriak frustasi. "Karena itu kubilang hentikan sikapmu! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bisa membuat yang lain terluka!"

"Aku tak perduli!" Jin balas berteriak. "Apa yang aku lakukan, bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu itu urusanku, kau menyakiti keluargaku!"

"Hah! Keluarga katamu? Mereka? Terlebih, si pianis itu? Menjijikkan." desis Jin. "Berbicara tentang si pianis, bisa tidak kau melenyapkannya dari pandanganku, sebelum aku membunuh-"

 **BRAK**

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyakiti. Satupun. Dari. Mereka." sentak Namjoon mencengkeram erat kerah Jin. Matanya berkilat marah.

Jin mendorong tubuh Namjoon kasar. "Berhenti mengurusi urusanku." ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka sembari membanting pintu.

"Jin!"

Namjoon mengerang frustasi. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Jin kembali. Sudah lama sekali ia melihat _Jin_ yang sekarang. Dia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan _dia_ kembali muncul, dan Namjoon sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Umm.. hyung?" panggil Jungkook muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ya, Jungkook?"

Jungkook masuk kedalam kamar, sedikit enggan berbicara melihat keadaan ketua mereka, namun ia melanjutkan.

"Uh, apa yang terjadi dengan Jin-hyung?" Jungkook tak tahan untuk bertanya. "Jin-hyung sangat berbeda dua minggu terakhir. Ia membuatku takut hyung."

Namjoon menggertakkan giginya, "Dia bukan Jin-hyung, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap Namjoon bingung. "Bukan Jin-hyung? Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu dia Jin-hyung."

"Bukan. Dia Jin yang satu lagi."

"Mak-"

 **"Maksudnya!?"** tiba-tiba Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok masuk kedalam kamar dan menyela kata-kata Jungkook.

"Haaah, ada yang harus kuberitahu kepada kalian."

.

.

.

"Jin-hyung memiliki dua kepribadian!?" ucap Hoseok dengan wajah horror. "Dan kepribadian yang satunya, yang sekarang menguasai tubuh Jin-hyung, amat sangat membenci pianis? Kukira Jin-hyung hanya mempunyai trauma!"

"Apa karena itu dia membenci Tae-hyung? Tunggu, kenapa ia bertukar kepribadian sekarang?" sambung Jungkook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat membenci pianis sampai tahap ia ingin membunuhnya. Dan, kurasa mereka bertukar kepribadian pada saat Jin-hyung tak sadarkan diri." jawab Namjoon. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jin-hyung kini?"

"Tadi ia berkata ingin keluar mengurus sesuatu." jawab Yoongi.

"Uhh, Tae-hyung juga belum pulang dari sekolah." ucap Jungkook.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat para member tersadar akan sesuatu.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Dengan terburu-buru, para member segera berlalu menuju sekolah. Begitu mereka tiba, gerbang sekolah telah dikunci dan sekolah sudah gelap kecuali ruang kumpul mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk memanjat, namun satpam sekolah mereka menghentikan mereka.

"Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Namjoon segera mendekati satpam itu. "Apa tadi ada orang datang kemari?"

Satpam itu mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kalian bertanya?"

"Tolong jawab saja!" seru Namjoon sedikit mengguncang bahu sang satpam.

Meski diliputi kebingungan, satpam itu menjawab, "Ya, tadi ada yang datang. Ia berkata ingin menjemput temannya yang masih berada disekolah."

"Bisa anda bukakan gerbangnya? Ini penting! Aku mohon."

"Baik, baik, tapi jangan membuat kekacauan, mengerti?" Satpam itu membuka pintu gerbangnya.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, mereka langsung lari memasuki sekolah dan menuju ruang kumpul mereka. Dengan nafas tak berarturan, Jungkook berusaha membuka pintunya namun terkunci.

"Jin-hyung! Jin-hyung! Jangan sakiti Tae-hyung! Jin-hyuuuung!" teriak Jungkook.

"Mundur Jungkook." perintah Hoseok. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, kemudia dengan cepat menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka.

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam kurang 8 menit. Entah sudah berapa kali penjaga sekolah menyuruhnya untuk pulang, namun mengingat kekeraskepalaan Taehyung, penjaga itu menyerah dan membiarkan Taehyung disekolah dengan syarat, ia harus pulang pada pukul 10 malam.

"Masih tersiasa 8 menit." gumamnya sembari mengusap bibirnya setelah minum. "Aku akan berlatih untuk kali terakhir."

Baru Taehyung akan berjalan menuju piano-nya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Jin masuk kedalam ruangan. Taehyung sedikit berjengit, jujur, ia takut berduaan dengan Jin. Akhir-akhir ini Jin berubah. Tidak, bukan berubah, Jin sama sekali berbeda. Seakan dia bukan Jin yang Taehyung kenal.

Entah berapa kali Jin mencoba menyakitinya, namun selalu gagal. Jadi, bukankah berduaan seperti ini berbahaya?

Taehyung mencoba tersenyum dan menyapa Jin. "Hai Jin-hyung, ada apa kau kemari?"

Jin menatapnya tak suka dan jijik. "Berhenti tersenyum padaku, menjijikkan.". Lalu Jin berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Kau tahu benar apa yang kuinginkan."

Taehyung berjalan mundur menjauhi Jin. "Jin-hyung, berhenti, kumohon.." ucap Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan Hin, walau ia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia.

"Hah, permohonanmu sia-sia. Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku memohon kepadamu? Kau tidak memperdulikannya! Kini akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan." ujar Jin sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung bingung mendengar perkataan Jin, namun kemudian ia tahu bahwa Jin tidak berbicara tentangnya. "Jin-hyung, ini aku! Taehyung! Bukan seseorang- bukan siapapun yang ada dikepalamu saat ini!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Kau pikir aku masih anak kecil tak berdaya yang kau siksa semaumu? KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KAU PIANIS BAJINGAN!?" jerit Jin pada Taehyung. Tatapannya tampak tak fokus, namun memancarkan kebencian dan amarah yang mendalam. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dan Taehyung nyaris berteriak begitu tahu Jin mengeluarkan sebiah pisau saku.

"Hyung, kumohon, ini aku, Taehyung! Taehyung!" coba Taehyung lagi.

"Hyung! Kumohon berhenti!" seru Taehyung putus asa. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat baseball, tapi ia ragu untuk menggunakannya, karena bagaimanapun, yang dihadapannya tetaplah Jin.

"Hyung- UHOOOOKK!"

Jin menendang Taehyung tepat diperutnya, membuat Taehyung limbung dan terjatuh. Taehyung merintih kesakitan dan menxoba berdiri, namun Jin lebih cepat. Jin mencengkeram leher Taehyung kuat, membuat Taehyung kesusahan bernafas. Tangannya yang satu lagi, ia gunakan untuk menusuk Taehyung, namu Taehyung menahan kedua tangannya. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Taehyung berusaha menghentikan tangan Jin untuk menusuknya.

Matanya berair akibat kekurangan oksigen dan tubuhnya melemah, ditambah darah memaksa keluar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan Jin. Dengan sisa-sia kekuatannya, Taehyung terus menahan tangan Jin, namun ketika Jin mencekiknya lebih kuat, Taehyung tahu ia takkan mampu bertahan.

 **BRAK**

 **DUAK**

 **CLANG**

Tiba-tiba Jin tersungkur jatuh ditendang Yoongi dan membuat pisaunya terlepas. Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan cepat menahan Jin yang akan kembali berdiri. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Jimin buru-buru mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung terengah-engah, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, namun kemudian terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntahkan darah. Yoongi mengambil air mineral diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Jungkook membersihkan darah dari bibir Taehyung dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tae-hyung.. Tae-hyung.." panggil Jungkook berkali-kali. Sungguh ia tak tahan melihat Tae-hyung. Ia cukup trauma dengan apa yang terjadi di Paris, dan sekarang hal itu terulang lagi.

Setelah cukup tenang, Taehyung berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Yoongi, namun ia terlalu lemas sehingga ia kembali ambruk. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." ucapnya disela-sela tarikan nafas.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakan Jin membuat Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook menoleh kearahnya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Jin terlihat meronta-ronta dari pegangan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dengan geram, Namjoon meninju wajah Jin. "Berhentilah meronta, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!"

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Jin terdiam. Kemudian Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan ia mulai menangis. Kilasan masa lalunya mulai menguasai kepalanya.

 _ **"Kami akan kembali oke?"**_

"Tidak. Tidak!"

 _ **"Jadilah anak yang baik dan tunggu kami pulang."**_

"Kalian tidak akan pulang! Kalian meninggalkanku!"

 _ **"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu Jinnie-ya."**_

"Bohong! KALIAN BOHONG!"

 _ **"Kau sendiri sekarang, siapa yang akan menolongmu, bocah malang."**_

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

 _ **"Kau mau main bersamaku? Kau pasti akan suka."**_

"HENTIKAN! Kumohonn.."

 _ **"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu bocahku, atau aku akan memberimu lebih.."**_

"Kumohon.. tolong hentikan.. hiks.."

 _ **"Oh, kudengar ayah dan ibumu mati? Syukurlah, sekarang kau jadi milikku sepenuhnya."**_

"Ja..ngan.."

Namjoon dan member lainnya seakan _de javu_ dengan keadaan ini, mereka bingung harus melakukan apa karena setiap mereka memanggil Jin, Jin hanya akan menjerit. Ia terus menjerit, kemudian ia mulai menangis. Dan yang membuat para member terkejut, tak berapa lama setelah ia menangis, Jin kembali pingsan.

￣ε ￣￣ω￣￣﹏￣￣ 3￣￣︿￣￣０￣

Mereka kembali lagi kerumah sakit. Dan Jin kembali tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" desah Hoseok mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi kita akan tahu ketika Jin terbangun nanti." ucap Namjoon. "V, kau yakin tidak butuh perawatan?" tanya Namjoon beralih pada Taehyung. Anak itu masih terlihat pucat, namun setidaknya lebih baik.

Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan, kepalanya masih bersandar dibahu Jungkook. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

"Maafkan kami, seharusnya kami datang lebih cepat." ucap Yoongi, terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak hyung, kalian datang tepat waktu. Sungguh. Kalian tidak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku ketika kalian menendang pintu itu." balas Taehyung sembari tertawa kecil.

Pintu terbuka dan Jimin masuk sembari membawa beberapa bungkus makanan. Ia membagi-bagikannya kepada member.

"Makan ini, bocah konyol." omel Jimin begitu memberikan makanan pada Taehyung. "Kau pergi tanpa makan malam, dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan itu dengan hanya sepotong roti dan sebotol air mineral? Kau mau cari penyakit?"

"Tidak makan malam tidak akan membuatku sakit Jiminnie." Taehyung membela dirinya sendiri.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Pokoknya habiskan itu, Kookie-ya, tolong pastikan dia menghabiskan makannya oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Jimin tersenyum puas, kemudian dia berlalu dan duduk disebelah Yoongi.

"Ah, kalau begitu, Kookie saja yang menyuapiku ya?" kata Taehyung, ia mengangangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jungkook. Jungkook kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung tahu ada yang aneh dari Jungkook. "Monnie-hyung, boleh aku makan diluar?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Kenapa? Diluar dingin, dan kau belum sembuh benar."

Taehyung menggeleng, rambut mangkuknya mengikut gerakannya. "Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh hyung, serius. Dan juga, aku memakai jaket tebal. Jungkook juga."

"Kau keluar bersama Jungkook?"

"Yep, Jungkook akan memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Jadi boleh ya hyung?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran, bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba hyungnya ini mengajaknya keluar.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Cepat kembali jika kau merasa tidak enak badan."

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ayo keluar Kookie." ajaknya menarik tangan Jungkook. Jungkook dengan pasrah mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Angin dingin membuat leher Taehyung sedikit merinding, ia pun merapatkan jaket tebalnya sembari masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku. Jungkook meletakkan makanan Taehyung beserta makanannya disebelah kanannya, kemudian mengikuti Taehyung memandangi langit. Beruntung sekali cuaca malam ini cerah, sehingga bulan dan bintang terlihat jelas.

"Hyung, kau harus makan." ujar Jungkook setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya duduk berdiam diri.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, terpesona bagaimana Jungkook terlihat lebih tampan dibawah sinar bulan. Tangan Taehyung terjulur, dan tanpa aba-aba, membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Jungkook. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, kembali berbisik, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kookie-ya."

Jungkook melebarkan matanya begitu Taehyung meneluknya. Namun matanya mukai berair ketika Taehyung berbisik kepadanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung. Makin lama, tangisan Jungkook makin besar seiring Taehyung terus menerus berbisik ditelinganya.

Jungkook takut. Ia takut kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya lagi. Ia takut ia tak mampu mempertahankan apa yang berharga baginya. Ia takut ia tak berdaya. Dan Taehyung tahu kegelisahannya, Taehyung tahu ketakutannya. Taehyung tahu... bagaimana rasanya.

Oleh karena itu, Jungkook mendekap Taehyung lebih erat, menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya, dengan Taehyung yang terus menenangkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook mulai tenang. Baru Jungkook aan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, suara perut Taehyung mendahuluinya.

 _ **GRUUYUUK**_

Jungkook terdiam bengong, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar. Ia tertawa dan tertawa hingga air matanya yang tadi berhenti, kembali keluar. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum konyol sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku memang butuh makan. Kau akan menyuapiku kan Kookie-ya?" Jungkook mengangguk, masih sambil tertawa. "Ne hyung."

Makanan Taehyung telah habis, begitupun Jungkook. Mereka kembali memandangi langit, dengan tangan saling bertaut. Sampai suara ponsel Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Ne Namjoonie-hyung?"

 _["Jin telah sadar!"]_

 **TBC.**

 **A/N.**

Oke, saya tahu. Saya tahu. MAAFKAN AL YANG TELAH MENGABAIKAN CERITA INI WAHAI PEMBACAKU TERCINTAAAA *nangis guling-gulang*

Beberapa bulan ini sangat berat buat Al, terlalu banyak mental breakdown. Bahkan Al gak pernah buka-buka ff ini lagi. Tapi suatu malam (malam kemarin lebih tepatnya) Al tiba-tiba teringat tentang Ff ini, dan berpikir kalau cerita ini gak ada lagi yang baca. TERNYATA AL SALAH, uhuhu, masih ada yang mau baca cerita Al, jadi Al khilaf, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Sekali lagi maapin Al yaaa.

Minal Aidin Wal Fa'idzin juga bagi semua pembaca Melody, Al mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang Al perbuat.

 _ **SPOILER NEXT CHAPTER :**_

 _ **TERBONGKARNYA MASA LALU JIN!**_

Udah sih, itu aja spoilernya. Mana tau aja kalian ada berpikir kalo saya bakalan buat masa lalunya Jungkook duluan.

ANDDD! Apakah kalian ada yang membaca cerita oneshot saya yang berjudul [Akasia] ? Yang belum, monggo dibaca dulu. Yang udah, MENURUT KALIAN, BAGUS GAK KALO SAYA BUAT SEQUEL-NYA?

Hehe, capslock jebol. Okeh, ditunggu ya next chapternya, saya akan hwaiting dan saigo made akiramenai sampai cerita ini tamat. Jadi salam tampan, DolphinAl.

[Read and Review please]


	13. Not an update, sorry

Em, pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena sudah lama gak update /bow

Tenang, ini masih dilanjut kok.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini saya sangat sibut, well, kuliah, kerja. Saya sedikit-sedikit mengerjakan chapter lanjutannya. Dan saya akan usahakan di bulan Januari ini saya akan update, kurang lebih 2 chapter yang lumayan panjang.

Jangan berhenti mengikuti cerita saya okeeeeey? Love you guys. Uhm, kalau begitu, saya akan membalas komentar di chapter 12.

 **Re/rereview**

Crackshine chapter 12 Aug 2, 2016

aku belum baca, nnti klo udh baca ripiu ulang ya:'v  
greget mau ripiu,ih sng bgt dpt notice dri ff ini hukz. dikira bakal discontinued grgr authornya udh kuliah, eh bnrkan? gmngmn? /kepokmu/ terus yg akasia iya udah baca dr jaman kapan tauu, itu butuh sudut pandang tae plz, ples sequel nya jugaaaaaaaaa. ditungguuuuuuuuu. /ketjup

 **Ehehe, saya juga seneng dapet komentar dari kamu. Iya, saya udah kuliah, kalau ditanya gimana, ya gimana ya :'v Makasih loh udah baca ff ini, sama Akasia juga, padahal saya gak yakin itu penpik satu bagus. Ikuti terus ya, (meskipun telat update mulu, wkwk) /balas ketjup**

wenjun chapter 12 . Aug 2, 2016

Agak gondok sih ya ga dilanjut2 ff ini tapi pas tau ini update seneng banget AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LANJUTIN YHAAAAA FIGHTING!

 **FIGHTING! Ehe, maapkeun saya lama apdet. Saya juga seneng ih kamu kasih komen :3**

LittleOoh chapter 12 . Aug 2, 2016

SETELAH SEKIAN LAMAAAA MENUNGGU FF INI UPDATE.. AKHIRNYAA UPDATE JUGA YAH WALAUPUN LAMA SIH YA GPP LAH YAA YANG PENTING DI LANJUT HEHE.. LANJUT YAA THOR JANGAN LAMA2 KEPI NIH HEHE . THANK YOU  
*capslock jebol

 **AH KAMU! IYE, ENTAR SAYA APDET SIIIP *ikutan jebol***

Suni Mozaa chapter 12 . Aug 2, 2016

Saya baca... Dan itu emg harus ad sequelx...

 **Hmm, begitu ya.. saya rasa juga.. :3**

chapter 12 . Aug 3, 2016

yaahhh akhirnya update jgaa..nunggu ampe lumutan al..terhura saya..wkskkwwk.

akhirnya jin2 nongol krpikiran sih pas jin ma tae latihan itu si jin nyerang pst jin pny 2 kepribadian...

ini mrk pny masa lalu pahit smua ya...yg bkin aq penasaran justru masa lalu jimin..kan ada hubungannya ma tae..udh d bahaskah?apa aq yg lupa ya gr2 baca ni ff jg uda lama..hehe

aq udah baca yg akasiaaa..sumpah itu bgs bngt al..so sweettt..aq ampe rekomend itu k bbrp tmn2 aq..mau donk squelnya..plis al bkin donk...

 **Yaampun, maapkan saya buat kamu jadi lumutan, gak maksud kok, ehe ;) Ohooo, kamu teliti ih, iya, masa lalu mereka pahit semua, tapi mereka saling membuat manis kok/?**

 **Belom dibahas kok, tenang. Maap lagi ya karena lama apdet /bow**

ndannida chapter 12 . Aug 3, 2016

al! gue hampir lupa sama alurnya tapi langsung inget lagi. makasih udah next eak! and taehyung jan disakitin mulu hikss

 **Hiks, jangan lupa dong :'( Ehe, iya masama. Gak maksud nyakitin Tae, tapi Tae-nya aja yan maso :'v**

kimxjeon chapter 12 . Aug 3, 2016

AAAAA THIS FF IS COMEBACKKKK!  
kmana ajh Al? trus knapa baru lanjut? ini bener salh sati ff favorit dan selalu ku kenang lohhh  
tpi mau nanya itu taehyung udh spenuhnya inget siapa dulu yg nemenin dia dan ternyata dia kookie? trus hubungan jin sama namjoon apa sih?

ditunggu kelanjutannya ;)  
keep writing and fighting! _

 **Njir, saya terharu gimana gitu ya kamu bilang ini ff paporit kamu /nangis :'v** **  
** **Gak, si Tae kagak ingat sebagian besar masalalunya karena trauma di masa kecil :'(** **  
** **Jin sama Namjoon pan suami istri, ehe :v Gak ah, mereka itu lebih dulu ketemu dibanding member lain, jadi hubungannya agak lebih erat gituh, eh, , nunggunya yang sabar yaa, gomawoo**

Phantomhive13 chapter 12 . Aug 3, 2016

next next next kak. aku udh baca yg akasia itu bagus bgt kalo blh buat sequel eakz

Oke oke, saya bakalan next. Makasih lo udah read and review :*

KyungHyunSung chapter 12 . Aug 4, 2016

ASTAGA!ASTAGA! AKHIRNYA APDET WHOOOHOOO *capsjebol*  
sudah terlalu lama ku menunggu ff ini huhuhu  
kasian atuh jinnya punya 2 kepribadian gituu  
tapi gpp makin seru konfliknya  
next juseyo ~~

 **Saya kok suka ya sama reaksi kamu :v maapkeun saya membuatmu menunggu lama :'(** **  
** **Gapapa ih, punya 2 kepribadian kan keren :')**

Baby-Army chapter 12 . Aug 4, 2016

Al ... huhuakhirnya update jga ini yg aku nanti nantiin ahhhh bahagianya uwaaa vkook moment o ululululu love it , huuuuu jadi ga salah baca next chap nya . aku ga sabar liat masa lalunya jin .. mangats yaw n next chapnya ditunggu :3

Saya buat vkook-nya angst aja deh biar kamu nangis, wuehehe :'v Makasih ya 3

exoinmylove chapter 12 . Aug 5, 2016

Boleh gw penasaran kenap jin oengen bunuh v mulu

 **Saya juga penasaran, hm..**

ayuya24 chapter 12 . Aug 7, 2016

sumpah aku penasaran banget sama masa lalu jin.  
cepat next yaaaaa

 **Oke say (y)**

zaet chapter 12 . Aug 9, 2016

yeaaayyy akhirnya ff ini update eheheh asikasik sisi lain jin mulai keluar ternyata uhuhuh ditunggu nextnya yaaa

 **Iya, sisi Jin yang beneran kaya Jin- eh.**

Misharu Rin chapter 12 . Aug 11, 2016

Baru baca lagi~~ TT-TT  
Aaaa~ akhirnya up juga..  
Aku kangen rasa nada Taehyung~ /apaan(?!)/  
Whoaa ngeliat Jin pnya kepribadian ganda gitu jadi inget Aluka di anime Hunter x Hunter X'D /plak!  
Aku selalu suka flashbacknya Tae pas masih kecil. Ngebayanginnya tuh suka aja X))  
Next ch ditunggu Al!  
Semangat terus, yaa!

 **Saya juga kangen kamu ih TvT Emang rasa nada Tae gimana coba :'v Aluka/Dareka mah serem ih, kekuatannya dahsyat, terus auranya item. Kan serem. :'v** **  
** **Jan jangan kamu pedo? Jangan culik saya ya, saya imut soalnya /muntah. Saya semangat kok! Tengkyu!**

utsukushii02 chapter 12 . Aug 15, 2016

untung aja tuh jungkook,jimin,yoongi,hoseok,am namjoon dtng tepat waktu kalau enggak gmn nasib si taehyung dah

next chap

 **Yah, gimana ya.. mungkin nasibnya jadi suami saya? Hehe/gampar**

07 chapter 12 . Aug 17, 2016

Owh saya terharu ff ini update#nangisbombay

 **Saya ikutan terharu ih...**

Guest chapter 12 . Aug 21, 2016

Kak maaf di ceritanya yg part 12 jungkook ga mau nyanyi karna kenangan masa lalunya , tapi bukannya di part sebelumbya yang taehyung dateng pertama k sekolah jungkook nyanyi ngiringin tae ? Maaf klo salah..  
Lanjut kka aku suka banget ceritanya dan Salan Kenal :)

 **Nah,itu beda. Ibaratnya itu kaya kita berusaha nyanyi, sama nyanyi tanpa berusaha/? Ugh, bedainnya gimana ya, saya jadi ikutan pusing :'v si Kookie ini mirip gitu sama Tae, sama-sama gak bebas. Tae main piano bukan dari hati, lebih sama pikiran dan indra. Nah, si Kookie juga, dia gak bebas nyanyi sesuai hati dia, jadi dia nyanyi ya nyanyi aja, gak baper :'v ngertiin ajalah ya, saya payah kalo jelasin :')**

 **Makasih udah suka cerita saya, tapi saya gak tau nama kamu, jadinya gak bisa kenalan :(**

JeonTri1937 chapter 12 . Aug 30, 2016

keren... lanjut thor

 **Makasih :)**

Vminkook trash chapter 12 . Aug 30, 2016

ngeri sama kepribadiannya jin yang lainsosok keibuan jin tergantikan jadi sosok om om jahatplak lanjutt Al

 **Meskipun begitu, Jin tetep uke kok- eh.**

KEROROHG chapter 12 . Sep 10, 2016

hidup yonggi he always cool everytime everyday fighting!

 **Yoongi kan emang gitu ya, makanya kalo liat dia adem terus hati ini :'v**

KimJungMi chapter 12 . Sep 17, 2016

Kajja dilanjut... I will waiting for it. Fighting

 **Sangkyuuu!**

miloShw2 chapter 1 . Sep 24, 2016

kak nextttt

 **Okeeey!**

hahi chapter 12 . Sep 24, 2016

next y thorrr

jangan patah semangat gara"  
Siders!

SEMANGAT

 **Iya, siders ini kadang.. ehehe, gak kok, udah ada yang baca aja udah syukur :'v**

CookiesTea chapter 12 . Sep 26, 2016

kerenn.. kapan lanjut pleaseuuuuu...

 **Kapan ya, hmm... buat kamu gak ada apdet ah, hehe :3**

Vkook shipper chapter 12 . Nov 8, 2016

Daebakk.. Tpi lanjutannya mana thor? Sedih nih klo di gantungin T.T

 **Saya gak gantungin kamu kok ah :'3 jangan sedih ya.. ntar saya apdet cupcup**

bxjkv chapter 12 . Nov 13, 2016

aku pembaca baru dan ngebut baca ini lol. ini seru sekali. aku pikir ini ff udah kelar karna chapternya udah banyak dan kabar bahagianya adalah belummm yaha. kutunggu updatenya yaw

 **Kabar gembira, untuk kita semua. Ff melody, masih ada lanjutnyaaaa... ehe**

anna imelfishy chapter 12 . Nov 20, 2016

kapan ini akan dilanjut. Huhuhu

Uhuhu, cupcup, sabar ya nakku :'v

Jekakohh chapter 12 . Nov 23, 2016

Next juseyyoooo T-T

 **Uhu, sabar ya..**

MaBlankTae chapter 12 . Dec 30, 2016

aduduh syaland baru nemu ff ini  
wahh ternyata mereka punya rahasia masing" ya?.ㅋㅋㅋ jadi makin penasaran nihh..  
ih gregetan bgt tae gk inget kuki masa'? nchim juga main rahasia"an,kuki takut nyanyi karna ayahnya benci sama suaranya? kyk kakeknya tae dong? kan diajuga benci tae gara" kemampuannya...,jin ternyata punya 2 kepribadian...,jhope juga rada aneh pas ngelawan prnyekapnya si tae,jimin punya ingatan yg bagus bgt..,hmm tinggal rapmon,sama suga yg masih blm ada tanda" keanehan/cerita masa lalunya.. hmzzz jadi gk sabar!  
next juseyoo...

 **Iya, kan si Tae trauma, makanya ilang sebagian besar ingatannya :( ntar kalo Jimin ngasih tau, si Tae balik traumanya/? Kakeknya gak benci keahlian Tae, dia benci Tae :'( Ehe, sabar ya nunggu apdetnya..**

anoncikiciw chapter 12 . Dec 30, 2016

GILAAAAAAA BERAPA LAMA AKU GAK BACA INI ASTAGA. huhuhu iya aku ngerti Al kalo kamu gak pernah buka ff dan update lagi, aku juga ngalamin soaknya T_T dah ah bacot non. btw aku agak lupa sama cerita ini saking udah lamanya, kirain pas baca ini feelku udah gak dapet dan harus baca ulang (aku mager parah soalnya huhuhu gak mau) tapi ternyata masih adaaaa dan aku suka bangt chap ini gak tau kenapa xkutunggu chap berikutnyaaa!

 **Iya, kamu tuh jahat, ninggalin aku /nangis. Syukurlah kalo masih ada feel-nya ya :') gapapa kok gabaca ulang, asal gak lupa aja /nangis lagi. Ntar kalo update baalik lagi ya, ehee :')**

Hannie chapter 12 . Dec 29, 2016

Uh moment VKook nya manis banget bagus lanjut fighting

 **Iya manis, kaya aku aja gimana? :'v**

istrisahjungkook chapter 12 . Dec 30, 2016

WOY THOR CEPETAAAAAAAAAANNNN ;A; GUA 6 BULAN NUNGGU BARU AMPE 12? GUA KIRA UDAH 20 ;A; GA KECEWA SIH CUMA SIYOK AJAAA ;A; YOO THOR SEMANGAAT GUA KEPO NICH. ;A;

 **/ngumpet didalam kolor Tae/ Ampuuuunnnnnn! Saya apdet kok, saya apdet ntar, ciyus!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'v')/**


End file.
